Los Tres Solitarios
by Kaioshin135
Summary: El venir de la guerra más cruel de todas se acerca, se acerca la "Guerra Divina". Una alianza rara se une. Tres Dioses solitarios en sus respectivas dimensiones se unen. Uno por maldad y beneficio propio. Otro por el bien común en su tierra junto con otra. Y otro comparte lo mismo con los últimos dos. (Historia de tres Dioses de otros juegos)
1. Guerra Divina (Prologo)

**Hace tiempo en "Destinos Enlazados" (Mi primer fic) y en el "Monstruo De La Espada Torcida" (Mi segundo fic), metí un evento al que incluía los Crossorver's de otros juegos en las cual alguna vez se enfrascaron en una batalla.**

 **Bueno había prometido que algún día hablaría de ello y aqui esta asi que dire lo inicial.**

 **He decidido poner este fic en Smash Bros. Después de pensar y escuchar algunas sugerencias. Decidí hacerlo en ese bloque. Después de todo todos los multiversos de Nintendo están presentes o estarán.**

 **Esta historia tratara de tres Dioses en particular. Y sin mas que decir, los dejare leer.**

 **Los personajes de mencionados de los videojuegos no son míos son propiedad de Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Guerra Divina**

Desde siempre, en el infinito cosmos han existido los Dioses que crean y gobiernan sus tierras. Ellos son los encargados de hacer, dar y quitar la vida. Ellos son los responsables del orden y del control de sus creaciones. Los Dioses ponen el equilibrio del Universal a través de sus acciones y decisiones. Pero no solo gobiernan sus tierras, también son los encargados de dirigir el Universo, su Universo.

Más allá de lo inimaginable, más allá del entendimiento de los mortales comunes, para él solo saber de unos cuantos. Existen diferentes Universos, no todos son gobernados por los mismos Dioses, existen también otros Dioses que son los dueños y encargados de esos cosmos.

A esto se le llama dimensión: Un Universo aparte.

Y las dimensiones se encuentran en la infinita nada, son limitadas y habitadas por las Deidades que las custodian, ellos cuidan sus mundos. Aunque las dimensiones son limitadas hay algunas que suelen estar ocultas y no son descubiertas ni por las demás Deidades.

Esos universos tienen su propios Dioses, que gobiernan y ponen también el equilibrio Universal de su dimensión. Pero no todas las dimensiones son gobernadas, algunas no tienen Dioses; pero si tienen vida en ellas. Otras no tienen vida pero si Dioses quienes gobiernan.

En esas dimensiones suelen ser de diferentes formas: pueden ser humanos, algunos suelen ser de diferentes formas u otras no tienen vida.

El tiempo suele variar en cada dimensión, esto es debido a que la Deidad que está ahí puede crear la vida antes o después de otras Deidades. Unas dimensiones están más avanzadas en conocimiento y tecnología, mientras las otras apenas recién están empezando o recién tienen los conocimientos básicos.

El tiempo de cada dimensión suele estar encargado por una Deidad todapoderosa que ocupa todo su poder para mantener aquel flujo importante de cada vida en cualquier tierra y universo de cada dimensión. La Diosa Del Tiempo, la Diosa que supervisa el tiempo de cada dimensión.

Pero las Dimensiones suelen cruzarse. Esto es debido a los portales que están en sus tierras, eventualmente son descubiertas por las creaciones. Algunos descubren por accidente, otros ya sabían de la existencia. Uno puede ir a las demás dimensiones debido a los portales que se conectan entre estos. Son difíciles de encontrar. Solo los Dioses saben la existencia de las demás dimensiones. En ocasiones cuando se sabe de esto, suele haber tres cosas:

1.- La persona (s) quien cruzó esta dimensión suelen mantenerla en secreto o se atreve a expandir la información.

2.- Si se sabe de la existencia de esos mundos, forzosamente, es inevitable, tienen que convivir.

3.- Lo anterior puede provocar una guerra por el dominio de aquella dimensión, ya sea provocada por las creaciones o por otro Dios que es ambicioso que quiere tenerla.

Y para la desgracia eso último es lo que origina confrontaciones, mas allá de una simple guerra común.

Aquella guerra toma vida de personas, animales, tierras hermosas que no vuelven a aparecer, planetas enteros o…

O inclusive la vida de los mismísimos Dioses.

Así como en los mortales está la ambición, así también está en los Dioses que son quien los crea. A su imagen y semejanza.

Las Deidades no se conforman y su ambición es más grande de lo que crean, que no les importaría perder lo que han hecho solo para satisfacerla, perjudicando a las demás dimensiones, sin importar matar a sus semejantes para alcanzar su objetivo, sin importar que las demás Deidades o sus creaciones sufran al no estar ni siquiera involucrados.

La sangre de los Dioses es manchada atreves de su propia tierra dándoles muerte o matando aquellos que los amenazan.

Pero así como esta las Deidades ambiciosas, hay otros que no tienen esa ambición de conquistar y que se defienden para conservar sus dimensiones.

Pero aun así la muerte se presenta en cada confrontación.

Aquel acontecimiento provoca que todas las Deidades de todas las dimensiones se confronten y se aventuran a una terrible guerra interdimensional. Aquel evento se le llamó "Guerra Divina".

Los Dioses para tratar de evitar o conquistar el dominio de las dimensiones luego suelen hacer alianzas con las demás dimensiones vecinas, para ver por el beneficio mutuo o solo para ser utilizadas cínicamente engañándolas.

Pero para una dimensión en particular, en una dimensión codiciada por las demás Deidades, hay un Dios temido entre los demás por ser un monstruo, una "Fiera" para el resto de las demás dimensiones. Aun cuando las demás Deidades le proponen una alianza él, las rechaza y para aquellos Dioses rechazados acaban muertos por atreverse atacar, por tratar de dominar su tierra.

Hasta que una cierta Deidad con apariencia de bestia, con una dimensión única se atrevió a ir con la fiera a proponerle una alianza.

Ahora aquella Deidad Bestial que lo que más destaca es por tener un arco dorado en su torso, su pelaje blanco y unos ojos rojos con fondo verde. Aquel Dios camina en una gran pradera verde que se encuentra en una luna, que es el lugar sagrado de aquella Fiera incontenible. Aquel Dios monstruoso está ahorita mismo sentado bajo su árbol y lo que más destaca más de él es que siempre lleva una armadura puesta en su torso que en sus pectorales tiene una media una y un triángulo, también destaca su gran espada torcida que tiene cuyas hélices de color verde y verde esmeralda se entrecruzan entre si y sus marcas faciales rojas y azules cuyos ojos son blancos y fríos.

Aquella Bestia se puso en frente de la Fiera y le hablo como una Deidad jamás le había dicho antes. Aquella Deidad con apariencia de bestia no venía con malas intenciones y solo trata de hacer lo mismo que aquella fiera y es proteger sus tierras de las manos de aquellas Deidades ambiciosas, buscando también el bien común.

* * *

 **Esto es el prólogo, los que hayan leído mis fic's ya saben quienes son los tres solitarios y el por qué se unen y llegó la hora de explicar su relación y sus aventuras en esta guerra.**

 **Respecto a "Destinos Enlazados" (Que se que me extrañan XD) No lo descuidare, seguiré subiendo capítulos, por lo mientras ahorita no pero tengo que reescribir mi episodio. Ya que tengo un poderoso virus en mi computadora gracias a pequeño ser que no la debía agarrar y que quien sabe que...**

 **Bueno en fin solo logre salvar algunos archivos y este fue uno y tengo que seguir ahora con este proyecto ya que gracias a ese ser no tengo mi laptop y tengo que ir a un café Internet.**

 **Iré algo lento en este fic, pero el siguiente capítulo lo andaré subiendo en estos días.**

 **Bueno me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Ganando enemigos

**Hola a todos, si dije que subiría el siguiente en pocos días después del lanzamiento del prologo, pido disculpas, pero decidí subirlo al mismo que mi primer fic, pero prometo que no lo volveré a subir esta vez al mismo tiempo.**

 **Nunca creí que el evento que cree fuera tan pedido por mis seguidores, la verdad. Tal vez porque es un mega crossorver's, pero intentare lo mejor posible para que este proyecto quede bien, hasta tendré que investigar un poco sobre todo, para saber más. También no se qué tan largo sea este fic, pero en fin lo tendremos que averiguar ahora mismo jejeje :D.**

 **Y antes de leer los que no sepan mi manera de escribir, les advierto que suelo ser algo gráfico con los temas de guerra y acción, también cruel y eso es lo que me caracteriza, no me tiento la mano al escribir.**

* * *

 **Ganando enemigos**

En una dimensión caótica, donde por un tiempo existió la vegetación, donde alguna vez fue una dimensión verde. Ahora una dimensión que se marchitaba y se secaba hasta la decadencia.

Pero aquella dimensión tenía vida gracias a la voluntad de una Diosa. Aquella Deidad había creado dicha vegetación cubriendo el planeta por ello, abasteciendo casi en su totalidad.

Aquella Diosa, para su desgracia creaba vida en una tierra que no le correspondía, una dimensión que no era de ella. Le pertenecía a otra Deidad.

La Diosa clamaba aquella tierra que no le correspondía, atreviéndose a retar al Dios dueño de aquella dimensión. El Dios respondió ante la amenaza erradicando aquella vegetación casi en su totalidad, junto con aquellas creaciones que había hecho la Diosa.

Aquella fémina Deidad respondió también atacando personalmente al Dios y enfrascándose en una lucha. Una batalla se desato por el dominio de la tierra. Los Dioses pelearon. A lo cual dicha lucha no acaba.

-¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?!- Aquella Diosa llama a su enemigo a que lo confrontara.- ¡Muéstrate!

La Diosa llama a su enemigo y su grito se escucha y resuena en toda la tierra que mostraba que se convertía también en furia. Mientras aquella Diosa veía la naturaleza que había creado o más bien lo que quedaba de ella. Su enemigo usaba la poca vegetación a su favor para cubrirse de ella.

La apariencia de aquella Diosa lucia de carácter infantil, su apariencia asemejaba a la de una niña de ocho años de edad contaba con una estatura un poco más de un metro, tenía una larga cabellera dorada que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y estaba sujetado por una pequeña raíz a la que se le llama vidi, haciéndole una cola de caballo y este a su vez era decorado por una flor, así llevaba también un vidi en la parte de su frente, haciéndole una diadema o una tiara. La pequeña Deidad portaba unos ropajes rojizos, purpuras y rosas, compuestos en parte con plantas y viñas que se podían ver a la vista, llevaba unas medias verdes cubiertas de rombos con el mismo color solo que era más oscuros y que encerraba el color más claro, así como una flor de color purpura en su pecho, un poco clara, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo. Pero aquellos ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas que salían. Consigo la Deidad llevaba un bastón de madera largo que arrebasaba la estatura de la niña, se asomaban unas ramas así como unas pequeñas lianas y dicho bastón tenia forma de guadaña.

-Debería tener más cuidado con lo que desea Diosa Viridi.- Dijo una voz masculina diciendo el nombre de las Diosa.

Una haz de luz en forma de disco, de color azul sale entre la vegetación y le pega a la pequeña Diosa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La niña grita al sentirlo, mientras sentía también como la electrocutaba y quemaba, un brillo azul la rodea producto del ataque, como si fuera un aura para solo después emanar humo de su cuerpo.

Viridi moviendo sus cejas, encorvándolas y con una cara enojada saca una bomba y la lanza hacia la dirección de donde salió el haz.

La explosión sale junto con una llamarada de fuego ardiente.

-¡¿Qué?!- La Diosa no se esperaba eso.- ¡Esto es imposible!- Ella movía su cabeza negando lo que veía.

-¡Al fin!- Una voz masculina y de carácter adulto exclama con toque de sorpresa.- Hasta que usas una de mis bombas. Remplace una de tus bombas y puse una que yo hice, esta se encarga de matar la naturaleza en lugar de crear.

-¿Co-co- como te atreves?- La Diosa tartamudeaba entre lagrimas al ver ese horror.- (Snif) Nunca te perdonare.- Perdía fuerza en su voz.

Otro momento después de silencio.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Otro as de luz sale por detrás y esta vez la Diosa esquiva.

-Vaya si que eres hábil, esta vez esquivaste.

La Diosa empieza a gruñir, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, también empieza a morder sus dientes y apretar su puño y su bastón.

-Jajaja.- Aquel ente se regocijaba de risa al ver a la niña.- Es gracioso. Se supone Viridi que eres la Diosa De La Naturaleza y tu deber es cuidarla y protegerla. Pero en lugar de eso la destruyes y más tú siendo la que la creo.

 **¡CALLATE!**

-¡No!- La voz cambia de tono a uno de furia.- La que se debería de callar eres tú. Tus estas en mi dimensión.

La Diosa gruñía mientras sollozaba de nuevo. Aquel gruñido de ira se convierte en uno de lamento de tristeza y rabia. Las lágrimas pasaban por aquellas tiernas mejillas. Viridi empieza a mover su bastón y su mano izquierda.

La vegetación se encoje y se seca hasta tal grado que desaparece de la tierra dejando visible a una Deidad.

-¡Ahí estas maldito!- La Diosa tenía mucha rabia, ya que para encontrar al Dios deshizo lo que había creado.

Muchas raíces salen del suelo atrapando al Dios que estaba ahí, sujetándolo de piernas y brazos.

El Dios a diferencia de la niña, el era un adulto, un Dios con una estatura casi de dos metros y medio. La Deidad portaba una armadura en su torso plateada, aquella armadura tenia mascas amarillas en algunas partes, también tenía marcas en sus pectorales, una media luna en el lado derecho y un triangulo en el lado izquierdo, así también tenía una túnica blanca pateada, algo azulada que se asomaba. También el Dios tenía unos pantalones negros así también como una camisa del mismo color que se alcanzaban a ver las mangas, también llevaba unas botas de cuero cafés. En las manos de la Deidad llevaba puestos unas manoplas metálicas que cubrían su brazos y el dorso de su mano, dejando libre nada más sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos, en la mano izquierda del Dios tenía una gran espada torcida, tan larga como la estatura de su cuerpo, cuyas hélices se entrecruzaban de color verde esmeralda y azul metálico.

-¡Al fin te tengo Fiera Deidad!- Viridi respiraba tensa de tanto enojo y que tenia conteniéndose al ver al Dios cara a cara.

Mas raíces cubiertas con espinas salen que cubren y aprietan a la Fiera Deidad, este gruñe de dolor al sentir como las espinas trataban de enterrarse en su piel.

-No te perdonare Oni, ¡JAMAS!- La Diosa aun lloraba.

-¿Y tú crees que yo busco tu perdón?- Pregunto el Dios mostrando también su furia mientras aquellos ojos vacios reflejaban ha Viridi.- ¿Tu quien te crees para tratar de correrme de mi hogar?- Siguió preguntando.

-Soy la que te matara y la que se quedara con tu dimensión.- La niña se tranquilizaba mientras hablaba.

La Diosa De La Naturaleza usa sus poderes y a través de las raíces aprieta más a la Fiera Deidad. Oni de nuevo gruñe de dolor por el sufrimiento, mientras baja completamente su mirada y respiraba con más fuerza.

-Me quedare con tu tierra y al fin tendré una dimensión verde.- Viridi le decía al Dios mientras apretaba sus puño y movía su bastón.

-Jejeje. Me pregunto…- El Dios ríe un poco.- Me pregunto si la apariencia que tienes es…- el alza la mirada mientras le sonreía de forma malévola a la niña.- ¿Por qué te conservas mejor que cualquier Diosa? O ¿Por qué de en verdad eres muy joven?

-Es la primera…- Viridi se queda desconcertada al ver eso.- Eso a ti que te importa.

-¿Enserio? Jejeje…- Pregunto Oni de forma sarcástica.- Pues te comportas como te vez. Como una niña tonta.

-Je. Esa niña tonta te va a matar.- Viridi sonríe también de forma maliciosa le devuelve esa sonrisa ha Oni.

Pero la fiera no baja aquella sonrisa.- Igual que una niña con ilusión, creyendo lo imposible.- Dijo.

-¡¿Ehh?!- Viridi se queda desconcertada.

-Me he divertido mucho con usted. La he quemado hasta tal grado ver su carne fundida y ver sus huesos. Hasta he tenido a que recurrir mí arma para tratar de divertirme, la he degollado, descuartizado, atravesado, lanzado haces de luz. Y simplemente no muere por ser inmortal.- La Fiera Deidad da un suspiro y pone una cara seria.- Pero ya me canse de jugar con usted Diosa De La Naturaleza. Solo quería sentirme otra vez como un niño, solo por un momento.

La fiera gruñe de nuevo, esta vez sacando su aura. Aquella aura de Oni era blanca y negra que se entrecruzaban entre sí.

-Tonto Oni. Por mas "poderoso" que tu disque seas, es muy difícil que te liberes de mi.- Decía la Diosa mientras carcajeaba y movía sus dedos haciendo las entre comillas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por suerte ya estoy reparado.

De repente el aura de Oni se desvanece poco a poco hasta no verse.

-¡JA!, Te lo dije. Solo te lastimaste mas.- Viridi ya canta su victoria.

Pero mientras la pequeña Diosa se regocijaba, se escucha un crujido que la interrumpe, una sensación empieza a llegar remplazando la alegría que tenia la niña.

El crujido se escucha una vez más, después algo se rompe. La Diosa se espanta. Unas partes de las raíces se rompían, en la parte izquierda de Oni. Las raíces se rompen, la Fiera Deidad alza su brazo libremente y en aquel brazo que tenia sujetada una espada larga, tan larga como su altura, que mostraban dos hélices de verde esmeralda y azul metálico que se entrecruzaban entre sí. La Espada Doble Hélice se alzo mientras daba un brillo de color azul.

Una vez libre el brazo izquierdo del Dios guerrero, este se libera de las demás raíces cortándolas con su gran espada.

-¡No!- La Diosa retrocede.

Viridi ataca. Mas raíces salen. Pero el Dios Guerrero al ver la primera raíz salir, da un grito feroz y entierra su espada al suelo, a la tierra. Las raíces se quedan paralizadas y no se mueven, solo para moverse después erráticamente mientras las electrocutaban, después ser incineradas por un fuego oscuro que salía de estas.

Después de unos momentos el Dios Guerrero alza la mirada y quita su espada, después ve a la pequeña Deidad.

-Sabes… Sería muy injusto que tu usaras dos armas, tu centro y tus bombas. Pero ahora no te quedan bombas y he erradicado a toda vegetación de mi dimensión. Seria buen momento que usaras tu bastón. Y creo que ya sabes que es muy justo que yo use mi espada.- La Fiera Deidad movía su espada un poco.- Parece que usted ya se le olvido qué tan peligrosa es mi espada y eso que ha sentido su gran filo ha carne propia.

La Diosa retrocedía, con una mirada de espanto, tenía horror, mientras de nuevo salían sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué le paso a esa sonrisa?, ¿A esos ánimos que tenias?- Preguntaba el Dios mientras se acercaba.- Ya es hora de que acabar los juegos. Así que ya basta de niñerías.

La Fiera Deidad se acercaba más y más, mientras veía la niña que lloraba. Una leve sonrisa de maldad se asoma en la cara del Dios Guerrero.

-Como el infante que llora al ver lo que más le aterra. En este caso una niña que ve al monstruo que erradico todo.- Oni narraba en parte sus acontecimientos, mientras no baja su sonrisa.- Como yo mate a tu ejército, a tu creación, a tus hijos.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito la niña que se enojaba.

-Si les tenias ese amor me hubieras hecho caso, te hubieras marchado. Por tu culpa me has orillado hacer eso.- Oni picaba mas la herida.

-¡DIJE QUE CERRARAS TU MALDITA BOCA!- Y daba resultado Viridi se enfurecía mas.

El Dios para un momento de caminar.- Mph. Diosa De La Naturaleza, usted juega muy bien el papel de la niña. Y yo juego el papel del monstruo. Yo soy… "El Monstruo De La Espada Torcida".

 **¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!**

Viridi explota. La Diosa De La Naturaleza suelta un grito y sale disparada hacia la Fiera Deidad que pone guardia con su espada. Ambos Dioses chocan el uno con el otro.

Las armas sagradas chocan. Viridi con su bastón y Oni con su Espada Doble Hélice.

-¡Juro que te matare y los vengare a su honor!- Decía la Diosa con rabia mientras media sus fuerzas contra el Dios Guerrero.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales parecían eternos para el mortal común, la balanza de poderes se inclina, Viridi se agachaba más y más.

-Ya me canse de los juegos Viridi.- Decía el Dios con voz algo ronca, ya estaba harto, mientras cambia totalmente su rostro.- Te voy a mostrar cómo se debe comportar un Dios adulto. Como se tiene que comportar en los combates.

La pequeña Deidad se inclina más y más, la tierra cruje ante su decaída.

-Primera regla: No midas fuerza contra oponentes que sean más y grandes o más fuertes, que tu.

Oni al tener la ventaja en la fuerza, la usa a su favor. El Dios Guerrero quita una mano de su gran espada y agarra la mano izquierda de la niña quitándola también de su bastón.

La Fiera Deidad aprieta fuertemente la mano de la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Viridi grita por un momento interrumpiendo su concentración de mantenerse. Después Oni la alza a su altura, estaban cabeza a cabeza. El Dios deja caer su espada que se entierra un poco en el suelo y una vez que tiene su mano libre golpea el rostro de la Diosa un par de veces.

Cada golpe sonó como trueno al chocar con el rostro de la pequeña Viridi. Hasta que la niña trata de atacar con su bastón, pero Oni lo agarra en la parte de la guadaña con su mano.

-Bu… Buen intento.- Decía el que ejercía fuerza para quitar el bastón, la fiera sangraba de su mano al sostener la guadaña, manchando la tierra y el bastón.

El Dios guerrero le quita el bastón a la niña y lo avienta a un lado. Viridi aprovecho que tenia libre su mano derecha y suelta un golpe a la cara del Dios. Pero la fiera no la suelta, la niña sigue golpeando el rostro para soltarse.

-¡Ya!

El Dios Guerrero ya harto para el siguiente golpe y después de eso mueve la mano derecha y da un gran cabezazo al rostro de la pequeña Diosa.

-¡AHHHHH!- Viridi suelta un grito de dolor.

-Segunda regla.- Decía Oni mientras sangraba de su nariz y sus labios.- Nunca dejes que el enemigo te agarre. Porque te podrá dominar y agarrar. Y por consiguiente no te podrás defender.- la fiera veía a los ojos a la niña.- Tengo que decir que te has esforzado, estaba a punto de soltarte. Pero por lo con siguiente te he agarrado.

Viridi pataleaba y con sus pies le pegaba a la armadura que tenía en el torso el Dios Guerrero.

La Fiera Deidad toma un poco de vuelo y da un gran cabezazo más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Ahh!- Ahh- Ahh.

La Diosa De La Naturaleza tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados, mientras se escucha su voz de forma leve y con pausa, en señal de su cansancio, sus energías disminuían, pero no su dolor y su sufrimiento. La frente, nariz y labios de Viridi sangraban, mientras lloraba y algunas de sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre y esta a su vez tiraba gota por gota al suelo.

La Fiera Deidad como siguiente ataque azota a la Diosa De La Naturaleza, la avienta al suelo, justamente donde estaba su bastón. Viridi ve su arma y la agarra, pero apenas y la tomo solo para después ser jalada de los pies por Oni.

Oni no estaba conforme y vuelve azotar a la pequeña niña al suelo. Viridi cae bocarriba. Pero la fiera aun no estaba conforme y aun sujetaba de los pies a la Diosa. La Fiera Deidad salta y vuelve azotar ha Viridi, después la azotar tras las rocas partiéndolas, después a los pocos árboles y por ultimo da una gran salto a cientos de metros y la avienta con todo. La Diosa De La Naturaleza cae de picada al suelo, no hubo un grito, solo un temblor y una explosión, la tierra se partió dejando en su lugar un gran hueco plano.

La Fiera Deidad para de sus constantes ataque. Viridi cae boca abajo, muy adolorida, estaba tiesa, su cuerpo solo se movía muy poco y cuando lo hacía por convulsión.

Oni al descender recoge su espada y se va rápidamente hacia donde estaba Viridi. El Dios al llegar se pone al frente de la Diosa y esta alza un poco la mirada.

-Mph. Aun sigues consiente.- El Dios Guerrero se agacha y le sonríe levemente a la pequeña Deidad.- Que bien. Aun me falta enseñarte una regla mas.- El se pone de pie.

El Dios Guerrero empieza a caminar alrededor de Viridi, como la fiera que asecha a su presa. Oni pone su mano derecha a su espalda, en un cesto muy grande y saca una lanza hecha de madera, se veía muy fina.

La Diosa De La Naturaleza se movía, a su derecha estaba su bastón, tan solo centímetros, lo había soltado al caer, ella se trata de mover un poco para alcanzarlo.

-¡Tercera regla!

La Fiera Dediad ataca con su lanza, entierra su arma en la mano derecha de Viridi, que estaba tan solo escasos milímetros de su bastón.

 **¡GRRRRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

La pequeña Diosa grita de forma tan horrible y aguda que se escucha hasta los rincones más alejados de la tierra.

-Nunca subestimes al enemigo, aun si aparentemente esta en derrotado.

Oni entierra otra lanza en la pierna derecha de la Diosa. Viridi suelta otro grito desgarrador. Pero el monstruo no se detiene y sigue torturando a la niña, enterrando las lanzas en sus extremidades, en su otra mano y pierna, perforando la piel de la pequeña Diosa.

La Fiera Deidad termina de enterrar las lanzas, vio que una de ellas temblaba más que las otras. La pequeña Diosa trataba de agarrar su bastón que estaba escasamente cerca de ella. Con la mano llena y manchada de su propia sangre, trataba de alcanzarlo, apenas y tocaba su arma con sus dedos.

Pero aquellos esfuerzos fueron en vano. El Dios patea el centro a otro lado. Viridi con lágrimas veía como sus esperanzas de vida se iban de sus manos (En literal).

La Fiera Deidad se acerca poniéndose al frente de la Diosa De La Naturaleza de nuevo y se agacha, después toca la cara de la Diosa, alzando un poco para verla.

-Apuesto que hubieras escapado sin darme más pelea, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el monstruo viendo a la niña a los ojos.- Estas lanzas las hice especialmente para ti. Las hice con la mejor madera de roble de tu propia creación.- El sonríe mostrando sus dientes y su maldad.

A pesar de todo Viridi gruñe y le escupe en la cara a Oni. La Diosa De La Naturaleza se sentía humillada y aplastada, no había palabras, solo bastaba verla así, tirada, atravesada de pies y manos por lanzas de madera, hechas con su propia creación. La pequeña Deidad ya no lloraba, ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Viridi trataba de dominar la dimensión de Termina, la dimensión media, se marcho de su dimensión hogar para tratar de tener su propia dimensión en la cual quería ser gobernante absoluto de su naturaleza, no podía hacerlo en su dimensión hogar por los humanos que habitaban en ella y que la destruían sin parar. Pero la niña sabia que aquella dimensión estaba el Dios Máximo gobernante de esta, más no sabía quién era. La Diosa De La Naturaleza tenía pocos conocimientos sobre la Fiera Deidad y lo reto por el control de Termina.

Ahora fue derrotada y humillada, Viridi se desangraba de aquellas partes y lloraba por su dolor y humillación al no poder dominar y vengar a sus hijos que cayeron en las garras de la Fiera Deidad, toda su creación fue erradicada y ahorita ve al asesino al frente de sus ojos, cara a cara.

-Cuarta regla: No tengas compasión al enemigo que se atrevió atacarte a muerte.- Decía el Dios mientras tocaba el cabello sucio de la Diosa, sintiendo la tierra que tenía.

Oni le quita a la niña la flor que tenía en su cabello y que esta es sujetaba parte de su cabello por su vidi. Después el Dios se para y se seca la cara por el escupitajo que le aventó la pequeña Deidad. Oni se aleja algunos metros de Viridi, mientras aprieta mas su espada y después de una cierta distancia el voltea y la ve.

-Es una verdadera lástima Diosa De La Naturaleza, tendré que convertir su cuerpo en nada para que no pueda regenerarse. No podre llevar su cuerpo a la dimensión donde pertenece, pero llevare su bastón para que la recuerden.

La pequeña Diosa estaba quieta, no lloraba, ya no gruñía, en su cara expresaba seriedad, pero en realidad mostraba su tristeza y la pérdida de sus esperezas para poder sobrevivir a esto.

-Ya aceptaste tu destino ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Oni prestando atención y llamando su curiosidad.- Solo quiero recordarte que tú me provocaste Viridi… Pero en fin, ya acabe contigo.

Oni empieza de nuevo a sacar su energía que se manifestaba en su aura y alza su gran espada torcida. La energía del Dios se desvía ha su espada y esta vuelve a dar un brillo azul. La Fiera Deidad se prepara para al fin matar a la Diosa De La Naturaleza.

 **¡DETENTE!**

Un destello de luz cubre la tierra momentáneamente, solo para después apagarse y dejar ver a una Diosa que había llegado. La cara de la Fiera Deidad no cambia en lo absoluto.

-Dios Feroz. Por favor. Te pido que no hagas esto.

Unas palabras salieron de la boca de la fémina Deidad. La Diosa tenía una apariencia de una hermosa joven adulta, con una larga y lacia cabellera verde que llegaba hasta sus piernas, que era adornada por una corona de laurel dorada, tenía unos ojos verdes, también vestía una toga blanca con patrones dorados en los bordes que cubría su cuerpo se podía nada más ver la pierna izquierda que estaba cubriendo a su vez por una media blanca, en su cintura y muslo derecho se alcanzaba ver un borde dorado de su toga, así como también adornos de oro en su cintura, que estañan en forma diagonal hasta llegar a su muslo derecho, en su cuello sostenía un collar que sostenía un sol de oro que se podía ver en su pecho.

Pero la Diosa también tenía un centro largo como la estatura de la Diosa de color azul con partes doradas, y en la punta de este se podía ver una esfera que levitaba de color azul, también en su brazo izquierdo, sostenía un escudo espejo redondo que cubría casi su brazo.

El Dios sonríe levemente ante la llegada de aquella Diosa.- Palutena, Diosa De La Luz no esperaba su presencia.- Después deja de sonreír y pone una cara muy seria, ya se notaba disgustado.- No tan pronto.- Dijo con voz ronca.

Aquella Diosa peli verde se le queda viendo a Oni, sin mostrar más que un disgusto disimulado, tanto por el Dios como también a la pequeña Diosa. Palutena estaba al frente de Viridi, interponiéndose.

-Dios Oni. Le ruego que no lo haga.- Pidió la Diosa con una voz suave y delicada.

-¿Enserio me pide que haga eso Dios Palutena?- Oni pregunta con un poco de sarcasmo, pero también con disgusto, sabiendo que ella pediría eso.- Sabes bien lo que ella me hiso.

-Ya lo sé. Y no lo culpo por defenderse.- Prosiguió Palutena bajando un poco la mirada, en señal de arrepentimiento, pero sin dejar de mirar a Oni.- Pero por favor. No le quite la vida.

-Deme un, ¿Por qué?, a usted también le da problemas si no me equivoco. Así que escoja bien sus palabras.- Decía el Dios Guerrero sin bajar ese tono.

La Diosa De La Luz se toma un momento para responder.- Es cierto. Pero a la vez es muy importante en mi dimensión hogar. Viridi representa el equilibrio en la naturaleza de mi dimensión. Cuando ella se fue, se perdió dicho equilibrio, mi tierra se seco, y algunas partes tienen desequilibrio y afecta a los humanos de mi tierra.- Eso contesto la Diosa.

-Esas son buenas razones. Pero no pido esa justificación.- Dijo Oni que no le importaba eso.- Lo que ella me hiso a mi arrebasa mas de lo que le hiso a tu tierra, trato de matar a otro Dios y quitarle su tierra. En este caso yo.

-Pero si usted la mata no habrá equilibrio en mi tierra.- Prosiguió Palutena, tratando de convencerlo.

-Sin ofender. Pero no me interesa mucho a lo que le pase a su tierra. Y creo que ese problema lo puede resolver el Dios Máximo de tu dimensión. El Dios Herrero.- El Dios Guerrero también se defendía.

-Por favor Dios Guerrero, ten piedad de ella. No es necesario matarla…- La Diosa es interrumpida.

-¿Enserio?- Interrumpió Oni.- No tiene el control sobre ella, ella es independiente igual que usted.

-¿No cree que ya la ha humillado y torturado bastante?- Preguntaba Palutena, mientras voltea y ve con esos ojos triste las lanzas que tenia Viridi.

Pero la Diosa De La Luz quita una de las lanzas, quita la lanza de la mano derecha de Viridi.

La Fiera Deidad al ver eso rápidamente agarra a la Diosa De La Luz, la ataca, le agarra su cuello, el alza y la ahorca con su mano derecha.

-Escúchame bien Palutena.- Oni seguía serio, pero se distinguía la severidad en sus palabras.- No metas en esto. Y te quiero recordar que tú no eres la Deidad Máxima de tu dimensión, eres solo una guardiana, así que no tengo que rendirte a ti cuentas, ¡¿Entendido?!

Oni aprieta mas el cuello de la Deidad peli verde, mientras ella hace un sonido, en señal de cómo le apretaban su cuello. El Dios avienta a la Diosa a un lado, tan solo metros.

Viridi apenas estira de nuevo su mano, solo para después ser aplastada por la bota de Oni.

-¡ONI!- La Diosa De La Luz grita y el Dios pone atención, pero sin voltear.- ¿Cuántos Deicidios mas tienes que hacer para estar tranquilo?- Pregunto con voz llena de ira, combinando con la tristeza y el horror.

-Lo que sean necesarios. A todos aquellos que me ataquen.- Respondió Oni con calma, mientras aplasta más la mano de la pequeña Diosa.- También a los que intervengan, así que mejor cállate y quédate quieta. No te quiero matar a ti también.

Oni alza su espada y al hacerlo un ataque le llega. La Diosa De La Luz lo embiste, alejando al Dios de la niña. La Fiera Deidad cae, pero así como cae así se pone de pie.

-Diosa De La Luz, parece que usted también quiere morir.- Decía la fiera una vez que se ponía de pie.- Excelente. La batalla contra Viridi fue demasiado fácil y no esperaba más de una mocosa tonta. A ver si usted me da más pelea. La lástima es que será contra usted y bien o mal le tengo respeto.- Comento mientras se reía.

Palutena no decía nada y veía fijamente ha Oni que empezaba a expulsar poder. La Diosa De La Luz sabía que no podía enfrentarse a la Fiera Deidad. Oni es famoso por sus hazañas en las batallas y guerras contra las demás Deidades, superaba por mucho la fuerza de Palutena, debido a que la fiera se ha enfrascado ha muchos combates a lo largo de los milenios y ella ha testiguado eso, midiendo fuerzas con un Dios maligno de su dimensión hogar, casi rivalizaba su fuerza. La Fiera Deidad no le gano al Dios maligno, pero si duro mucho contra él y logro sacar el máximo de aquella Deidad. Oni también es conocido como el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad, también siendo temido por las demás Deidades, inclusive por ella, que nunca se había preocupado en enfrentarlo. Hasta ahora.

-No quiero pelear contra ti Dios Guerrero de Termina.- Dijo la Diosa peli verde tomando más seriedad y tratando de evitar la pelea.

-Je. Pues eso te estás ganando.- Oni vuelve a estar serio.

-Pero tampoco quiero que mates a la Diosa De La Naturaleza.- La Diosa De La Luz se pone en guardia.

-Eso no se podrá hacer.- La Fiera Deidad también pone guardia.- Así que muévete o muere con ella.

Palutena mueve su centro y sobre ella se empezaron a observar tres bolas azules de medio metro cada una y con ello empieza, las laza hacia Oni para atacarlo.

El Dios Guerrero gime un poco y pone guardia. La fiera espera el ataque y una vez cerca de el esas bolas de energía. La Fiera Deidad lanza sus ataques. Oni con tres movimientos tan rápidos con su espada imposible de ver para el ojo humano, pero lanzo una ataque vertical, bajando su espada hacia el primera bola, después uno horizontal subiéndola y por ultimo otro espadazo otro de forma horizontal.

La Diosa Palutena se impresiona, había oído de que Oni era muy rápido, pero no lo creía y mas por la forma en el Dios Guerrero movió su espada, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo y a pesar de que es muy grande.

-Es muy lenta Diosa Palutena, le hace falta más convicción y mas por la situación que pasamos todas las Deidades últimamente.- Dijo el Dios al terminar moviendo un poco su espada y dando espadazos, quitando los residuos del ataque de la Diosa De La Luz.- Usted ya sabe de qué trata y lo malo es que tienen que ser otra más del montón para mí.

Palutena no dice nada y no baja su guardia.

-Me toca.

La Fiera Deidad sale disparado hacia joven Deidad con su espada al frente. Y se movía a una velocidad increíble, pero era visible para Palutena. La Diosa De La Luz pone su defensa y aguarda al Dios Guerrero con su poderoso escudo. Oni da un salto y pega aquella defensa, pero al hacerlo.

La Diosa De La Luz da un pequeño grito y pone su escudo al frente y este empieza a expulsar

 **¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una explocion de luz y energía salen una vez que la espada y el escudo chocan. Sale y quita tierra el viento sale de forma disparada empujado a todo que este en su camino, las nubes y el cielo se abren mostrando las estrellas del firmamento.

¡GRRRUUUAAARRR!, ¡MIS OJOS!

Desgraciadamente la Fiera Deidad nunca se había enfrentado contra la Diosa De La Luz y al igual que Palutena no se tenía que preocupar por ella, no sabía cómo eran sus movimientos. Oni retrocede mientras se cubre con sus ojos, con su mano derecha. Aquel brillo blanco que salía del escudo espejo de Palutena se encargo de ello, de expulsarlo y quitarle la vista ha Oni.

La respiración de la Diosa De La Luz era acelerada, por un momento ella creyo que su plan no funcionaria. Pero antes de reaccionar, la Fiera Deidad ataca, se acerca a Palutena y ataca con su espada. La Diosa peli verde se cubre con su escudo, Oni no dejaba de atacar con su espada y Palutena cada vez se encogía por cada espadazo que daba con fuerza el Dios Guerrero, no la dejaba moverse y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Oni recuperara su vista, el ya no iba de estar de humor para hablar con ella.

Pero de repente raíces salen del suelo y sujetan a Oni de sus brazos y piernas.

-(Cof , Cof) Eres… Eres un estúpido Oni.- La Diosa De La Naturaleza estaba de pie, más bien estaba hincada con una mano izquierda en la tierra y la otra moviendo el bastón, poniendo más raíces, sujetando a Oni, se había liberado de una de las lanzas y estaba sujetando a la Fiera Deidad atreves de las raíces mientras tocia.- Jeje. A pesar de tus estúpidas reglas, se te olvido matarme.- Viridi titubeaba mucho, mientras sonreía levemente con unos al parecer vacios, pero mostrando algo de maldad combinado con tristeza, mientras su mirada era casi lo mismo que aquella sonrisa.

La Diosa De La Luz no pierde tiempo y se mueve, se aleja de Oni. Palutena agarra a Viridi y rápidamente empieza a levitar.

-Nos veremos muy pronto Dios Feroz.- Palutena se despide de esa forma, con un tono enojado asegurando también que pronto se rencontrara con el Dios Guerrero.

-¡Palutena, Viridi!- Exclamo la fiera con ira y rabia el nombre de las Diosas.- ¡Me llevare sus vidas a toda costa!

La Diosa De La Luz no dice nada y se marcha volando, le empezaron con sus alas azules, llevándose con su brazo derecho ha Viridi, cargándola boca abajo.

-¿Por qué no lo atacaste?- Pregunto la pequeña Diosa con una voz débil, pero si se alcanzaba ha distinguir su molestia.

-¿Estás loca verdad?- Respondió Palutena mostrándose enojada.- ¿Tu qué rayos pensabas en atacar Termina?

-Cállate.- Después de eso.- ¡Cof, Cof, Cof!- Viridi empieza a toser sangre que caía al suelo y manchando la toga y media de Palutena.

-La Fiera Deidad te estaba a punto de matar.- Palutena oía como tocia y la veía.

-No creas que por eso me va has agradar.- Decía la niña de mala gana.

-Vaya forma de darme las gracias Diosa De La Naturaleza.- La Diosa peliverde fingiendo estar sorprendida, diciendo sus palabras con sarcasmo y frunciendo el ceño, estaba muy molesta.

La Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza, no se llevaban bien. Palutena les tiene cierto aprecio hacia los humanos y los cuida a toda costa y Viridi los odia por abusar de la naturaleza. Ambas Deidades tienen cierta rivalidad de por medio confrontándose en una guerra, pero aquella guerra hay un tercer Dios que quiere verlas también caer.

Después de que de unos momentos, ambas Deidades empiezan a ver algo. La tierra se abria, se empezaba a partir, los pocos árboles que aun habían, empezaban a caer.

-Je. Parece que hicimos enfurecer a ese idiota.- Comento la niña mientras sonreía y reía débilmente.

-Viridi.

-Que.

-Cállate.

Lo que menos quería la Diosa De La Luz era ganarse un enemigo como la Fiera Deidad. Palutena solo veía los agujeros vacios que tenia Viridi, dejaban ver hacia el otro lado, Oni se los enterró con todo empalando cada extremidad y como estos hoyos aun escurrían poca sangre. La Diosa De La Luz empieza a sentir un gran terror al ver cómo fue torturada la Diosa De La Naturaleza.

La Fiera Deidad también era conocido, como un Dios muy rencoroso hacia los demás. Oni no perdona a nadie quien lo agreda. Si bien Palutena nunca se preocupaba por el debido a que no le hacía nada, aun cuando pisaba su tierra.

La dimensión de Termina, es la dimensión media, todos los Dioses la pisan, pero como ruta y atajo para ir hacia las demás dimensiones y a su vez por eso es codiciada. Todas las Deidades que la han querido. El Dios Máximo de dicha dimensión la ha protegido y ha matado de forma tan cruel a todos aquellos que han tratado de conquistar Termina.

Lo que menos quería la Diosa De La Luz era que Oni la tenga en su lista negra para matarla, ella pensaba que le tocara el mismo sufrimiento que Viridi. Ahora la Fiera Deidad no descansara hasta matar a Palutena y ha Viridi.

Mientras tanto Oni gritaba furioso, provocando grandes temblores en toda la tierra. El Dios deja de gritar y alza su mano, viendo la flor de la Diosa De La Naturaleza. La Fiera Deidad empieza apretar quemando y deshaciéndolo, mientras gruñe de rabia.

" _Nos veremos muy pronto Dios Feroz"_

Dos auras salen una negra y otra blanca, que salían del cuerpo de Oni y que se entrecruzaban. La fiera de nuevo ruge, porque ya no sabe qué hacer. El Dios Guerrero, sentía algo, algo pasaba su armadura, le empieza a dar un escalofrió, un temor al sentir el peligro que se acerca.

Pero después la Fiera Deidad se calma y respira, fuerte y tenso. Mientras lo hacia un pensamiento le viene. Oni se acordaba de algo, una bestia blanca con un arco dorado en su tronco le venía a su mente.

-Es hora de pensar bien esa propuesta.

* * *

 **Quiero mandar saludos y agradecimientos a** **MCAlex** **, por ser mi primer comentario y seguirme, ha mi amigo** **master master god** **que me ha seguido hasta ahora.** **ZarcortFan25** **por su comentario y que me alegra mucho que en las partes de la pelea te gusten, trato de poner todo de mi por eso. Y a mi fiel seguidora** **Twilight-minish** **que siempre esta atenta con cada capitulo de mis fic´s y que también me ha seguido.**

 **Gracias por mandar sus comentarios y también a los que empiezan ha seguir este fic, espero que salga bien.**

 **Y si tengo algún error les pido que me lo hagan saber ya que la verdad si es muy difícil narrar este evento, tengo que estudiar todo videojuego ha su profundidad y no se me haría extraño que tenga algún error.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por mi parte, me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualizacion.**


	3. Confianza y desconfianza

**Bueno que tengo que decir, solo que aquí esta otro capítulo más y esta vez si no tarde XD.**

* * *

 **Confianza y desconfianza**

En la dimensión caótica de Termina. Una batalla había acabado, la tierra fue manchada de sangre divina, un Dios mato a sus semejantes. Se podía ver los cadáveres en el suelo, se veía un Dios viejo, con una gran barba blanca y ropajes carmesí. Y otro joven que apariencia tendría de veinte años, pelo y de tez blanca y tenia los mismos ropajes.

-Tanto el padre como el hijo decidieron caer juntos.

Mientras estaban tirados bajo el suelo, ante los pies de una fiera que los veía con sus ojos vacios y sin vida, en el ojo derecho de la fiera reflejaba al padre y en el otro al hijo. Mientras aquel asesino no sentía nada al verlos, solo un pequeño pensamiento que paso rápidamente, un recuerdo.

-(Mph) Como sea. Ya no existen más.- Una vez acabadas esas palabras ambos Dioses se desvanecen, dejando sus armas. Unas espadas con el mango dorado y una hoja un poco larga que las demás espadas comunes y de metal muy resistente, al verlas parecían nuevas y majestuosas.- Y sin más que decir me quedare con sus espadas.

La Fiera Deidad había librado una pelea más en su larga e inmortal vida, tenía las marcas de guerra, algunos roces de espada y su armadura un poco agrietada, su batalla fue contra dos Dioses que eran igual que los demás querían su tierra para sí mismos y Oni no tuvo más que otra que matarlos, aunque eso le costaba un respeto que decaía con cada batalla hacia las demás Deidades que le temen.

Oni guarda su gran Espada Doble Hélice, pero antes de ello él, la mueve hacia otro lado, quitando la sangre que salpicaba en la tierra de Termina y al terminar el guarda su espada que deja de brillar. Después el Dios agarra las espadas y se les queda viendo de forma molesta, pero después Oni sonríe de forma malévola al matar aquellas Deidades que lo querían muerto.

El Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad se desvanece de su tierra y se retira hacia su lugar sagrado, a su luna.

Una vez en la luna, el Dios llega y la ve. El lugar sagrado de Oni era una gran pradera, hermosa y majestuosa, digna de los cuentos populares sobre un paraíso, un lugar tranquilo. Había pasto y flores en dicha pradera, pero nada más había un árbol y este estaba en medio. Aquel árbol tenía en su copa flores, pero también tenía frutas de diversos tipos, así también tenía algunas flores en su tronco y su alrededor.

Pero a pesar de que el Dios Guerrero estaba ahí, el mueve su mano y la gran pradera se distorsiona, la imagen desaparece y en su lugar Oni estaba en medio de la oscuridad y al frente estaba un templo y Oni estaba justamente a su entrada.

El Dios camina un poco en aquella oscuridad, acercándose al templo. Y una vez al frente de este Oni empieza a empujar unas grandes y gigantescas puertas de piedra de quince metros de largo, se oía el sonido al ser empujadas.

Una vez que el Dios entra al templo las puertas se cierran. La Fiera Deidad se encontraba en un cuarto gigantesco, pilares sostenían el techo, así también había dibujos y cuadros, algunas estatuas representativas y algunos muebles comunes y típicos. Oni empieza a caminar en su templo que existe desde antes de él. Pero a pesar de ser un gran templo, este estaba vacío, sin ningún alma más que la del Dios, era un lugar muy frio tanto en atmosfera, se sentía una gran soledad y perturbación.

El Dios sigue caminando hasta llegar a una de las aéreas del templo, Oni llega a unas puertas gigantes, menos largas que la de la entrada, esta solo era de cuatro metros y sus puertas eran de madera. Oni se mete a dicho cuarto ya al entrar este también era gigantesco, no se sabía que tanto media. Adentro de aquel lugar se encontraban sus trofeos. Había armas, espadas, centros, bastones. No solo había armas, había también telas o pedazos de ellas, eso incluía ropas, capas. Pero también había huesos y algunos esqueletos de bestias completos. Y todo eso estaba muy acomodado y en orden, parecía un museo. En ese cuarto la Fiera Deidad guarda sus trofeos de los Dioses que han caído ante sus garras, ahí almacena una parte de ellos, un símbolo de victoria para Oni.

El Dios de Termina camina en aquel cuarto hasta encontrar un lugar para sus trofeo y una vez que lo encuentra, el cuelga sus espadas en la pared, adornándola y llenando con más muertes aquel cuarto. Y después de eso Oni ve sus trofeos, solo para después dar un suspiro de mala gana, al darse cuenta que su salón está incompleto. Le hace falta una flor y un centro.

-Juro que te quitare esa flor Viridi. Y ti Palutena te quitare tu centro.- Oni decía eso casi entre dientes, mostrando una cara de furia.

La Fiera Deidad se mueve y sale de aquel cuarto, una vez afuera, el Dios se mueve y se pone al centro de su templo y se sienta en un trono que estaba ahí, mientras deja su gran espada a lado. El trono tenía almohadas de color rojo, era algo grande, aun para Oni, tenía metales dorados y plateados y hasta en la cima, tenía una luna media, como el emblema que carga Oni en su armadura.

-(Suspiro) Ya no se qué hacer.- Pensaba a si mismo, mientras el recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda y esta a su vez estaba apoyada en la agarradera del trono, mientras se sobaba la frente y los ojos, en señal de preocupación.- La Guerra Divina muy pronto empezara y al parecer no la puedo evitar. Los ataques ya son constantes, a pesar de que he extinguido a muchas Deidades a lo largo de los milenios, pero aun estoy en riesgo. Si esto sigue es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Oni se deja de sobar en la frente, mientras da otro suspiro con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abre.

-Aunque…

* * *

 **Hace cien años**

Hace cien años, en el lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad, en su pradera. El Dios Guerrero estaba meditando y descansando. Hasta que el Dios de Termina escucha unos pasos, pero no eran comunes, se escuchaba más pesado, como si de un animal se tratase, un animal que galopeaba y se acercaba.

Oni al escuchar más cerca aquellos pasos responde.- Veo que te he subestimado un poco por tu apariencia, ¿Dime quien eres y porque osas pisar mi lugar sagrado sin mi permiso?- Después pregunta abriendo sus ojos vacios.

La Fiera Deidad al abrir sus ojos ve aquel piso de su luna. La fiera ve a una bestia blanca con ojos rojos y de fondo verde, una altura más grande que la de Oni, con una altura de tres metro, su pelaje era blanco con partes grises, así también en su cara contaba con esas partes grises, en su rostro también llevaba líneas horizontales y puntos verdes debajo de sus ojos, también tenía marcas doradas en sus pezuñas. Lo que más destacaba de aquel animal es un gran arco dorado que tenía en su tronco que se podía ver a simple vista, la forma en que se veía era muy sorprendente dejando ver la majestuosidad y una especie de energía que daba una tranquilidad al verlo, pero a la vez poniéndose imponente.

-Perdóneme si le he faltado al respeto. Le juro que no ha sido con intención de ofenderlo Dios Oni, Dios Feroz.- Respondió la Bestia y al hacerlo Oni se impresiona disimuladamente, abriendo un poco más sus ojos.- Y mi nombre es Arceus y yo soy conocido por mis hijos y creaciones y otras Deidades por ser el Dios Pokémon en mi dimensión.

Oni se para y alza un poco la mirada para ver aquellos ojos rojos de Arceus.

-Ya está aquí qué más puedo hacer. No eres una bestia ordinaria, sin ofender, sabes hablar por medio de telepatía y es muy poderosa.- La Fiera Deidad sonríe un poco y a la vez camuflaje ando mas su asombro al saber del gran poder que tiene Arceus al hablarle, aunque sean Dioses aun cuesta mucho trabajo hablar por telepatía al menos que se tenga una autorización de la Deidad con la que hablan.- Si, he oído de usted y es para mí un gran honor conocerlo finalmente, Dios Pokémon. Y también he estado en su dimensión hace tiempo.- Dijo poniéndose un poco serio.

Después el Dios Guerrero se mueve un poco estirando sus brazos y agarrando su espada torcida y guardándola detrás de él.

-Si estoy enterado de su presencia de mi tierra.- Comento la gran bestia blanca.- Me informaron mis Unown al respecto, sobre su presencia en mi tierra.

-¿Enserio?- la fiera se desconcierta y se pone nervioso un poco sobre los Unown, puesto que si sabe quiénes son y no tuvo una relación muy grata con ellos, en este caso uno.- Dígame Arceus, ¿A qué se debe su presencia a mi tierra?

El Dios Pokémon se queda callado un poco, pero después responde.- Iré al punto Dios Oni si no le molesta.

Un momento de silencio se toma Arceus.

-Dios Oni, Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina. Yo Arceus, Dios Pokémon, he venido ante usted para pedirle un gran favor, yo vengo ante usted ha pedirle una alianza. Que usted Fiera Deidad sea mi aliado para estos momentos venideros y difíciles de guerra.

Arceus humildemente hace una reverencia, se arrodilla de forma elegante, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

La Fiera Deidad se queda callado al escuchar eso, el da un respiro.- Ya veo, si usted no es el primero. Ya son varios, aun para mí.

-Lo entiendo.- Arceus seguía agachado, la bestia sabía que Oni era muy temido entre los demás, pero había algo que a diferencia de las demás Deidades no habían hecho con él.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué quiere una alianza conmigo?- Pregunto la fiera mientras lo seguía viendo con aquellos ojos fríos.- La verdad me desconcierta un poco, sus hijos se saben defender muy bien y eso lo sabemos todas las Deidades, usted hasta me podría atacar si lo deseara.

-Me temo que es cierto lo que usted dice. Si yo cree mi universo junto con mis hijos y era muy joven cuando lo hice, no me daba cuenta de las demás dimensiones vecinas, hasta que experimentamos el primer ataque de otro Dios.- Respondió Arceus que abrió sus ojos, pero aun tenía su mirada hacia abajo.- Yo he defendido mi universo ante las demás Deidades y empecé a explorar las dimensiones para saber que no era el único y que había mas seres de mi calibre y hasta más fuerte que yo y mis hijos.

-Lo entiendo, usted tal vez no está al tanto de la Guerra Divina.

-Oí de ello por otras Deidades que me atacaron y tan solo de escucharlo me lo imagine. Y desgraciadamente hemos tenido constantes ataques hacia nuestra dimensión, Deidades venían sin parar y nosotros logramos defendernos. Pero desgraciadamente nos hemos debilitado. No puedo seguir creando. Por eso he venido ante usted.

La Fiera Deidad se queda de nuevo en silencio, pensando.

Y la verdad no le puedo dar nada a cambio, no aun. Y no le pido nada a usted, solo quiero proteger mi tierra, así como usted protege la suya.

Oni seguía callado, viendo a Arceus, el sonó muy sincero en todas sus palabras. Pero la fiera tenía dudas, no sabía si decía con toda verdad.

-Suena muy sincero Dios Pokémon. Y descuide, la verdad no me interesa nada a cambio, a excepción de defender mi tierra igual que usted.- Respondió la fiera.- Pero sere sincero también. Agradezco mucho la propuesta. Pero no me interesa una alianza por el momento. Estoy conforme como estoy.

Eso fue un gran golpe para el Dios Pokémon.

-Espero que lo entienda.

…- Arceus no dice nada por un momento y se empieza a parar.- Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Lamento haberle quitado su valioso tiempo.

-No se preocupe. Para mí fue un gran honor contar con su presencia.- Oni hace una reverencia hacia la bestia.- Aparte no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-Bueno… Con su permiso. Me retiro.

Y así el Dios Arceus da media vuelta y empieza a galopear hasta desvanecerse al frente de la Fiera Deidad.

-(Suspiro) Si tan solo fuera tan fácil tener esa confianza.

La Fiera Deidad no acepto debido a la desconfianza que siempre tiene hacia las demás Deidades. Todas las Deidades que Oni rechazo lo atacaron, por la ambición, siempre querían Termina a cambio de dicha alianza, por eso era su desconfianza.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

La Fiera Deidad estuvo esperando la llegada del Dios Pokémon para enfrentarlo y matarlo, así como los demás que le propusieron una alianza falsa. Pero Arceus nunca llego. Y en su lugar había llegado la Diosa Viridi y aquellos dos Dioses.

-¿Sera que por una vez me he equivocado?- Oni se preguntaba con una cara perpleja, mostarndose esta vez sorprendido.- ¿Sera que haya Dioses que no vengan a mi por a mi por ambicion?, ¿Sera el primer Dios con quien haga una alianza?

El Dios se para de su trono y camina.

-¿Sera?, Ahora tengo que ir yo con él ha proponerle esa alianza.- Se decía mientras caminaba hacia otra puerta.- Que vergonzoso es esto. Yo nunca he pedido a alguien ser mi aliado y nunca lo he necesitado. Hasta ahora. Pero aparte si no lo hago, el vendrá eventualmente y me atacara, así que mejor aprovechare su fuerza y su ejército de bestias. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé inicio la guerra y yo me tengo que preparar.

La Fiera Deidad ha tomado una decisión y le toca ahora al pedir una alianza.

-Solo espero que aun me acepte. Me ha demostrado en este tiempo que es digno de confianza, no que las otras Deidades me atacaron sin perder tiempo.

La Fiera Deidad se acerca y abre una puerta y adentro de ella había otro cuarto solo que era pequeño que los demás, tenía el tamaño el doble de un cuarto común, el Dios camina hasta llegar a un gran y viejo ropero. Oni abre ese ropero que guardaba para él una sola cosa.

-Ya tiene casi quinientos mil años que no uso esto.

 *****Mientras tanto. Un día después*****

En otra dimensión, en otra tierra donde el planeta le correspondía a otro Dios. Una tierra llena y rica de vida y de especies únicas. A diferencia de las demás tierras, esta fue creada por un Dios con apariencia de bestia, aquella Deidad creo su tierra con mil brazos, él y con la ayuda de sus hijos moldearon la tierra y la llenaron de vida con humanos y bestias. Aquellas bestias son únicas y poderosas entre las demás dimensiones, una potencia. Las demás Deidades conocen aquella dimensión como "La Dimensión Pokémon", ya que las bestias tienen ese nombre.

Ahora sobre el Mundo Pokémon, en los cielos, encima de un monte al que algún día seria famoso por un entrenador legendario, en esa parte las nubes se veían diferentes, se podía ver un remolino.

Sobre el Monte Plateado, en su cima, desde los cielos relámpagos se abre un portal en donde se ve otro mundo al otro lado una dimensión vecina, aquel portal que deja caer una ráfaga de color azul y de esa ráfaga desciende el Dios del mundo de Termina.

Aquella ráfaga se desvanece y deja ver la majestuosidad del Dios. La Fiera Deidad ha llegado a la Dimensión Pokémon.

Pero esta vez el Dios de Termina se veía diferente, su armadura era diferente, llevaba en su torso la misma armadura, pero ese era nada mas el diseño, era más clara y plateada y un poco más robusta, aun seguía llevando su luna y triangulo en sus pectorales, tenía también unas hombreras redondas. Las manoplas eran más claras y plateadas, pero aun tenían esas marcas rojas y esta vez estaba cubierto hasta los dedos. También llevaba sus codales arriba de sus manoplas, ahora no llevaba aquella camisa negra que se veía a simple vista, más bien no se veía, sobre ella estaba una cota malla plateada que cubría sus brazos. Las botas de cuero no estaban, ahora tenía un calzado de hierro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, así también con rodilleras, sus pantalones negros seguían siendo los mismos, así como su túnica blanca, que aun se asomaba un poco en su torso. Detrás del Dios también llevaba una capa roja que se agitaba un poco por el viento que hacía, mientras esta aun ocultaba su gran Espada Doble Hélice.

Oni andaba elegante para el momento, aquella armadura le había pertenecido antes a su antecesor y ambos solo la ocupaban para ocasiones especiales. Aquella armadura es más resistente a los golpes. La Fiera Deidad uso por última vez esa armadura hace aproximadamente medio millón de años en una boda en otra dimensión.

-¿Con que esta es la dimensión del Dios Pokémon?, Vaya que ha cambiado desde la última vez que la pise.- Oni se preguntaba, mientras veía ese mundo, así como algunos Pokémon del tipo volador surcando los cielos.- Por lo que se por la Diosa Del Tiempo y las demás Deidades, el Dios Arceus debe estar encima de un monte, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Monte Corona.

La Fiera Deidad se agacha un poco para darse impulso y da un gran salto, el Dios sale del Monte plateado y baja a tierra firme.

-¿Pero donde se encuentra ese lugar?- Oni se preguntaba otra vez, solo que confundido.- La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace dos millones de años y solo pise un poco ya que esas malditas cosas con un solo ojo me llevaron a otra dimensión, que suerte que mate a su líder, hasta le hice un favor a Arceus en quitarlo. En fin tengo que seguir.

Y así el Dios de Termina se empieza a mover para encontrar al Dios Patrono de aquella dimensión.

* * *

 **Un mes después**

La Fiera Deidad seguía recorriendo la región de Kanto que ahí fue donde empezó, el Dios pudo observar las maravillas del Mundo Pokémon mientras recorría la tierra, las diferentes especies que habitaban en ellas, asi también pudo medios observar sus formas de vivir. Pero desgraciadamente también pudo observar las cosas desagradables y no por las especies. Oni seguía recorriendo lo que quedaba de la región y para su sorpresa en la parte de los bosques o lo que quedaba a encontrar las desgracias.

Oni al llegar aquella parte abre un poco mas sus ojos.- Al parecer el Dios Pokémon no estaba mintiendo a decir que ha tenido ataques hacia su dimensión.

En aquel lugar habia muchos, en cantidad de cadáveres Pokémon que yacían en el suelo. Aquella parte estaba cubierta de aquellas bestias. El Dios Guerrero sigue caminando a lo que alguna vez se libro una feroz batalla, la sangre estaba por doquier, hasta en algunos árboles, Oni sigue recorriendo el cementerio, la mayor parte de aquellos cuerpos sin vida estaban en su estado de putrefacción, los Pokémon estaban descuartizados, algunos quemados y otros atravesados por diferentes armas y por energia. Pero Oni sigue caminando. El viento traía el olor a muerte que se olfateaba en el ambiente.

La Fiera Deidad sigue hasta llegar a las costas y ver el mar que en lugar de azul, estaba rojo, lleno también de cadáveres, algunas olas traian los cuerpo y restos de Pokémon marinos. Y el olor putrefacto aun se alcanzaba a percibir mezclándose con el olor del mar salado.

-Y eso que no ha empezado la verdadera guerra.- Se decía así mismo el Dios.- Espero nada mas que no haya llegado tarde.

Oni sigue su camino, recorriendo el mundo Pokémon, siguió recorriendo lo que quedaba de Kanto. Después la Fiera Deidad sigue su camino hacia la región de Johto.

* * *

 **Otro mes después**

La Fiera Deidad seguía su camino y seguía viendo aquel maravilloso mundo. Pero también llego a ver las mismas desgracias y la única diferencia que tenía con Kanto, es que eran diferentes Pokémon.

Veo que las desgracias llegaron hasta este lugar también.

Oni se encontraba en las costas de la región de Johto, viendo la misma escena, esta vez por un largo tiempo.

-¿Hasta qué limites llegaran las ambiciones de las Deidades?, me dicen que soy un monstruo, pero me dan a entender que no estoy solo.- Oni se decía a sí mismo, mientras se preguntaba.- Pero tengo que apresurarme en encontrarlo, no puedo dejar mi tierra mucho tiempo.

El Dios apenas y sentía lastima por aquellos Pokémon, que tuvieron que morir a manos de las demás Deidades. Pero a pesar de ello Oni sigue su camino.

* * *

 **Otro mes después.**

El Dios Guerrero seguía su camino, ahora en la región de Hoenn. Y esta vez a diferencia de las otras dos regiones anteriores a Hoenn al parecer no le había pasado nada, esta vez estaba todo tranquilo.

Solo que esta vez los Pokémon salvajes de aquella zona lo atacaban. Oni no se molestaba en pelear contra ellos, solo los ignoraba o los dejaba inconscientes. Pero había algo que no comprendía el Dios y era que no encontraba a los humanos, no encontraba a ninguno y al parecer no estaban en todo el planeta, solo las estructuras que habían hecho, sus aldeas, casas y algunos castillos.

Pero después Oni dejo de pensar en ello y aprovecho aquellas estructuras y se metía en cada una que le parecía útil e interesante a las bibliotecas y castillos para encontrar información y en efecto la encontró, la suficiente para saber hacia donde ir y eso incluyo un mapa.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo un poco el Dios.- Ya me puedo ir más rápido.

Y así la Fiera Deidad se mueve más rápido ahora para llegar a su objetivo. Ir hacia la Columna Lanza.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

La Fiera Deidad ya se encontraba en la región de Sinnoh, ahí se encontraba Arceus, en cima del Monte Corona. Pero el Dios se dio cuenta de que los Pokémon le rugían mas y los ataques hacia él fueron un poco más constantes que en la anterior región. Pero había otros que no lo consideraban una amenaza.

-Parece que estas criaturas y mas los del tipo psíquico saben lo que soy. Perciben la oscuridad en mí, así también la luz. Vaya que si son únicas.

El Dios seguía caminando y a lo lejos, a lo muy lejos veía el Monte Corona. Hasta que se cruza con un rio, Oni para y se inclina, esta vez tenía un poco de sed y solo quería satisfacerla. Ahí en ese rio se encontraban algunos Pokémon de bosque bebiendo y esta vez se habían percatado de Oni, algunos se fueron, pero otros no.

Oni agarra algo del liquido con su mano izquierda y lo bebe, después de satisfacer su sed, el Dios agarra de nuevo su agua se la echa en su cara.

Pero algo paso, mientras el Dios se lavaba su cara, en el rio una gran silueta oscura se hace presente, no se veía bien, pero se alcanzaban a ver lo que parecían unas alas. Los Pokémon que bebían el agua vieron eso y les entro un temor al verlo, aquella criatura con aquellos ojos rojos que se distinguían veía a la Fiera Deidad que se tallaba su cara.

Los Pokémon se alejan y corren, cuando eso paso, aquella silueta se dejo de ver.

Oni quita las manos de su cara, también al oír como las bestias se alejaron del rio. El Dios no alcanzo a ver la silueta, supuso que retrocedieron por él, pero después empezó a dudar de ello, y se le quedo viendo a su alrededor, poniendo un poco de guardia.

Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un relámpago caer. El Dios Guerrero alza la mirada y ve el monte corona.

-Parece que una tormenta se avecina para mi, mejor me apresuro.

Y después de unos minutos la Fiera Deidad logra llegar al Monte Corona, estaban tan solo medio kilometro de tan solo llegar.

-Al fin llegue.

Oni para un momento, para ver el monte. Pero después la tierra empieza a temblar bruscamente, pero solo un poco. Las nubes se empiezan a inquietar, solo para después empezar a lanzar rayos, primero dos rayos azotaron al mismo tiempo pegando la cima del Monte Corona. Después dichos rayos pegaron a otras partes de la tierra, un rayo azul trato de pegarle a Oni que esquivo, después uno rosa que también fallo. La Fiera Deidad esquivo aquellos ataques. Después el cielo se oscureció, sacando rayos negros, que intentaron lo mismo, solo que estos son lanzados de forma más errática sin ningún orden. Las nubes se empiezan a formar haciendo un remolino, los rayos dejaron de salir y así se quedo unos segundos.

Después el cielo empezó a emanar electricidad alrededor de las nubes negras, solo unos segundos después. Y por último se empezaron a escuchar rugidos de tres bestias diferentes.

Tres bestias legendarias empiezan a descender de los cielos, aquellos Pokémon de nuevo rugen, pero con furia y aquellos tres se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la Fiera Deidad

-Ya se me hacia raro. Era demasiado bello para ser cierto.- Oni sonríe sarcásticamente, camuflajeando lo que realmente siente.

Las tres bestias caen y se ponen alrededor de la fiera.

Un dragón azul de acero estaba al frente de Oni y lo que más destacaba del dragón es que tenía un diamante incrustado en su pecho con una altura de cinco punto cuatro metros.

Otro dragón esta a lado derecho de Oni y lo que más destacaba de él es que era blanco con marcas rosas en todos su cuerpo, se paraba en dos patas y en sus brazos tenia perlas, una en cada brazo con una estatura un poco menor que el anterior dragón por treinta centímetros.

Y el tercer dragón estaba de tras de Oni, el dragón se veía de forma fantasmagórica con colores rojos y grises, así también partes doradas en su cabeza y tronco que tenía tres anillos o arcos, sus escamas eran muy resistentes y estaban hechas de platino, tenía seis tentáculos con pinchos rojos que simbolizaba también como alas, tres del lado derecho y tres en el izquierdo. La fiera voltea y lo ve y con una altura más grande que los últimos dos casi de siete metros.

Después aquel dragón fantasmal y de platino cambia de forma, le empezaban a salir piernas y se empezaba a formar pecho y cuello, para adaptarse, se encogía a una altura de cuatro metros y medio.

-(Suspiro) Si tan solo fuera tan fácil tener esa confianza.

El Trió Dragón ha hecho presencia y ha interceptado a la Fiera Deidad. El Dios de Termina se pone serio y se pone en guardia, porque presiente el peligro y ante la amenaza se prepara para pelear. Las tres bestias rugen de nuevo y empiezan a caminar rodeando a la fiera, sin dejar de apartar la mirada.

* * *

 **Bueno ya voy en este punto en que cuento las alianzas y ya pase de Kid Icarus a Pokémon.**

 **Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios que mandan, me motivan a seguir escribiendo así también les mando saludos cordiales a** **DemonOfSpace** **ha** **Acqua OfThe Back** **Y a** **Sam** **que me han seguido desde los inicios, muchas gracias.**

 **Me despido. Adios Y Cuidense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	4. La propuesta

**Quiero acabar bien este año. Espero que lo disfruten y Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Pidan sus doce deseos sabiamente XD.**

* * *

 **La propuesta**

En una dimensión, en una tierra llena de vida de maravillosas bestias únicas. A los pies de un monte sagrado. Estaban tres bestias poderosas, tres Dioses, tres Pokémon Legendarios que rodeaban a alguien que no era de otra dimensión, a una fiera que ponía guardia mientras las bestias lo rodeaban.

El Trió Dragón rugía de ira al ver a la Fiera Deidad. Y en los rugidos de aquellas poderosas bestias sagradas decían "¡Lárgate!". Pero el Dios Guerrero no entendía nada (En literal, porque solo oía rugidos).

-Así que ustedes son Dialga, Palkia y Girantina.- Oni seguía teniendo aquella mirada fría y seria que lo distinguía, sin bajar su guardia y concentrándose.- Los que les dieron origen al tiempo, al espacio y a la antimateria… Interesante. Ustedes no dependieron de la Diosa Del Tiempo.

Dialga empieza a emanar un brillo azul que le hacia un borde alrededor de si cuerpo y a Palkia uno rosa, pero la energía se podía ver como recorría sus marcas rosas, como si fuera la sangre que recorriera sus venas.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no vengo con ninguna intención de atacarlos. Yo he venido a hablar con su padre. Así que por favor les pido permiso. No quiero pelear.- Pidió la fiera mostrando su educación y cortesía.

El Trió Dragón retrocede dejando a Oni, pero no para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Nunca tengo nada sin pelear?- El Dios pone una cara de total molestia bajando sus labios y sus cejas.

Girantina empieza primero, la bestia lanza un "Hyper rayo" hacia la Fiera Deidad. Oni da un salto y esquiva. Pero desgraciadamente, las tres bestias anticipaban eso. Otro ataque llega por parte de Palkia que vuela a toda velocidad y con su mano derecha que empezó a emanar poder puro le pega a Oni con su técnica conocida "Corte Vacio"

El Dios se cubre y recibe el ataque salvaje. Pero al recibirlo grita por que siente el dolor de dicho ataque, Oni es mandado al suelo mientras deja una gran raya o franja rosa que también aventó aquel ataque, después se ve una franja negra, profunda negra, aquel golpe que recibió desgarra el espacio dimensional.

 **¡WAAAAAAAM!**

El Dios Guerrero cae de pie y al hacerlo hace temblar la tierra, abriéndola, gigantescas rocas se alzan, se parten y se sumen de tal poder que había recibido.

El siguiente ataque viene de Girantina, el desaparece del lugar, mientras Oni volteaba a otras partes, aquella bestia fantasmagórica uso su técnica llamada "Golpe Umbrio", el dragón se mete a una dimensión descocida y sale por sorpresa, justamente al frente de Oni y le pega.

-¡HUG!- El Dios empieza a dar ese grito casi mudo, se le fue el aire.

La Fiera Deidad es mandado lejos, pero aun así cae de pie, inclinado, poniendo un puño al suelo.

Ahora el siguiente ataque es de Dialga, en el diamante que tiene en su pecho empieza a emanar energía que acumulaba solo para después sacarla, la bestia de diamante ataca con su "Distorsión". Al expulsar el poder las hojas y nubes se detienen, las piedras y polvo que caían también, dejándolo suspendido, aquel ataque era tan poderoso que detuvo el tiempo. Pero el tiempo no afecta a los Dioses se pueden mover, pero eso tampoco quería decir que aquel ataque no fuera tan peligroso aun así la fiera recibe el ataque mientras se cubre juntando sus brazos.

-¡GRRRRRRR!

La Fiera Deidad gruñe de dolor al sentir dicha energía. El Trió Dragón le mostraban al Dios de Termina que eran capaces de hacer, porque la Dimensión Pokémon es una potencia temida entre las demás dimensiones. El ataque de Dialga se disipa, mientras Oni quita su defensa.

El Dios Guerrero se inclina y empieza a respirar más fuerte, pero eso no impide que los Pokémon Legendarios de nuevo ataquen.

Oni de nuevo se pone de pie, el se sobaba ambos brazos y manos, mientras su capa rasgada se agitaba por el viento que venía y su armadura raspada no dejaba de dar ese brillo majestuoso, el empieza a apretar sus puños en señal de ataque. El Dios Guerrero alza su mano y concentra su energía y la dispara hacia el Dragón de Platino.

Girantina de nuevo desaparece, vuelve a usar "Golpe Umbrío". Oni empieza a emanar mas su aura que empezaba a crear una especie de energía en forma fuego alrededor suyo, haciendo una esfera protegiéndose y aumentando un poco el radio.

Cuando Girantina aparece de nuevo se quema al entrar en contacto de aquel fuego, retrocede mientras ruge.

-Ahí estas.- La Fiera lo oía y lo veía, estaba justamente a su lado izquierdo, pero el dragón retrocedió por el fuego que estaba alrededor.

La Fiera Deidad se abalanza hacia Girantina y lo empieza a golpear con sus puños, en la parte del cuello y pecho. El bestia fantasmagórica rugía de dolor al sentir la lluvia de una fiera furiosa que contra atacaba. Dialga y Palkia trataban de hacer algo, pero Oni empujaba a Girantina alejándose de ellos y si contra atacaban con poderes podían dañarlo.

Girantina empieza a sacar un torbellino de su boca y con eso empieza a empujar a Oni que se aleja por aquellos vientos salvajes, hasta que se pone tieso y no se deja mover.

Girantina deja de sacar aquel torbellino una vez que la distancia es segura, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento.

-¡No, no lo harás, no dejare que te alejes de mi!

La fiera ruge mientras en sus manos concentro energía que disparo al Girantina, el cae al parecer inconsciente, pero antes de que Oni pudiera hacer otra cosa, empieza a escuchar algo.

Dialga y Palkia, ambos se acercaban rápidamente. El Dragón de perla se adelanta, mientras empieza a cargar su ataque. Palkia vuelve a usar "Corte Vacio"

-Espéralo.- Se decía a si mismo Oni mientras veía como Palkia se acercaba mas a él.

Y de tan solo estar centímetros cerca de él.

-¡Ahora!

Oni esquiva, agachándose. El puño de Palkia paso sobre la Fiera Deidad que después se acerca agachado hacia el Dragón de perla y aprovechando su guardia baja y la altura superior de su oponente le pega un fuerte golpe en la pansa.

Palkia empieza a abrir sus ojos y su cara también su boca, mientras empieza a escupir saliva, al sentir aquel fuerte golpe. El puño deja de emanar aquel poder.

El Dios Guerrero retrocede de Palkia, mientras este se encorva, rugiendo de dolor y agarrándose la pansa. Pero Oni no conforme le da otro gancho largo a la cabeza de aquel Dragón de Perla, este es alzado algunos metros para solo después retumbar tras su caída.

Después Dialga trata de abalanzarse hacia él, Oni esquiva el ataque, haciéndose de lado y contraataca con un puñetazo en el cuerpo del dragón, Dialga es mandado algunos metros lejos de Oni.

Pero la bestia aun se para darle más pelea a la fiera. Dialga empieza a emanar poder en su diamante y lanza otra "Distoricion".

La Fiera Deidad empieza a emanar más de su divino poder, el tiempo se detiene otra vez y el rayo es lanzado, Oni pone sus manos al frente y recibe aquel ataque.

-¡AHHHHHH!- La Fiera Deidad grita al recibirlo, pero empieza a sacar más de su poder.- ¡Yo-Yo- No me dejare vencer por ustedes!

Oni da un grito de guerra hacia el dragón que lo escucha y al terminar esas palabras el rayo se desvía, el Dios Guerrero manda aquel rayo a los cielos.

Dialga se queda impactado viendo a la fiera.

-Ese ataque me dolió.- la fiera gruñía y mostraba sus dientes, mientras se sobaba ambas manos que emanaban humo de ellas.- Lindo diamante que traes en el pecho.- Después le sonríe de una forma malévola mostrando aun así mostrando los dientes.

Oni desaparece al frente de Dialga, este voltea a todas partes para verlo, pero no estaba.

-Estas muy grande que no me ves.

Acto seguido un golpe le pega al Dragón, este grita al sentirlo. La Fiera Deidad le pega a Dialga en su pecho, en su diamante. Pero el Dios Guerrero no para ahí, empieza a concentrar su energía y empieza a torturar al Dragón de Diamante concentrándola en su cuerpo. Dialga grita con más fuerza y desesperación.

Dialga tiene el mismo destino que Palkia y Girantina y cae al suelo, con su diamante agrietado tras aquel golpe.

La Fiera Deidad no paraba de dar esa sonrisa sínica y llena de maldad. La Fiera Deidad se eleva de los cielos y alza la palma de su mano, un rayo cae sobre el y o concentra en su mano para lanzarlo y electrocutar al Trio Dragón al mismo tiempo.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mas rugidos de dolor se escuchan, mientras un monstruo reia al disfrutar la tortura. El Trio Dragón se retorcía al recibir el ataque de Oni. Pero una vez que acaba el Dios de lanzar su ataque.

-Cuanto me gustaría pelear mas con ustedes, pero tengo cosas por hacer y la verdad no puedo matarlos y me gustaría hacerlo ahorita mismo, es muy tentador.- El apretaba sus puños y en cada uno emanaba un poder blanco y en el otro negro. Mientras veía al Trió Dragón con esa mirada cuya sonrisa malévola y aterradora adornaba aquel rostro psicópata.

Apenas el Dios de Termina toca tierra y camina un poco hacia el Monte Corona dejando atrás a las bestias. Solo para después oír sus rugidos. El Trió Dragón se vuelve a poner de pie. Oni de nuevo voltea y ve aquellos Pokémon, se sentía ahora fastidiado.

-Veo que son algo tercos, ya saben cuál es mi poder y se vuelven a poner de pie. Tendré que dejarlos heridos y moribundos. Si ustedes son bestias yo soy la fiera, ¿Qué no les queda claro?, ya tiene varios milenios, tal vez millones que no me pongo así con una pelea.

En parte Oni se sentía muy motivado al encontrar pelea ya que no la había tenido, dejando salir su lado salvaje sínico y sin compasión (Que de por sí ya no compasion cada vez que lo retaban), lleno de maldad y quería seguir, así que se prepara.

Pero de repente una bola de poder azota el suelo, entre el Trió Dragón y la Fiera Deidad.

Un grito se escucha todos voltean a verlo. Desde la cima del Monte Corona viene aquel ser a toda velocidad que después la disminuye dejándose ver. La apariencia de aquel Pokémon era pequeño y de color rosa, tenía la apariencia de un felino, con unos ojos azules y unos brazos pequeños, junto con sus piernas y una gran cola que se le asomaba.

-¡Mew!

Mew el ancestro de todos los Pokémon y el segundo después de nacer, el había lanzado ese ataque, parando así la confrontación. Aquel pequeño Pokémon se puso en medio y empezó a comunicarse a su forma con el Trió Dragón y estos escucharon, mientras Oni los veía.

Y después de unos momentos Dialga, Palkia y Girantina miraban a Oni mientras le gruñían, pero se separan y se marchan, empiezan a elevarse a los cielos hacia sus dimensiones. Después Mew se acerca a Oni y se pone en frente.

-Veo que eres el único quien sabe quién soy yo y él porque estoy aquí.- Dijo el Dios viendo aquella criatura.

-Mew.- EL Pokémon sonríe alegremente, mientras Oni no le encuentra la gracia.

-Llévame con el Dios Pokémon.- Pedía la fiera.

-Mew.- El asiente.

El Pokémon da vuelta y se empieza a elevar mientras Oni se movía hacia el Monte Corona y una vez en su falda Oni da un salto y llega a la cima.

Después el Dios camina ya un poco, mientras Mew se adelanta. El Dios Guerrero empieza a subir unas escaleras de piedra, hasta la cima y en dicha cima, el ve las ruinas de al parecer un templo que alguna vez existió. La Fiera Deidad había ya por fin llegado a la Columna Lanza.

Pero Oni no ve nada más que ruinas y unos grabados en el suelo.

-¡MEW!

De repente desde los cielos se abre un portal y al frente de Oni se empiezan a ver unas escaleras de cristal, muy brillantes y de color blanco, se podía aun notar la transparencia de estas.

-(Suspiro) " _Al menos esta vez me costó menos"_ \- Pensaba Oni, que a diferencia de las demás peleas, la que tuvo esta vez fue corta.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a subir, junto con Mew, el Dios asciende al cielo al pisar aquellas escaleras para poder al fin llegar con aquella Deidad Máxima, creadora de toda la vida de aquella dimensión. Oni sube hasta llegar al portal y meterse en el.

Una vez cruzando aquel portal, el Dios de Termina ve el lugar sagrado del Dios Pokémon. Oni cruzaba un lugar completamente diferente, el empieza a dar sus primeros pasos en un piso de cristal también, dejando ver el mundo en su inferior, aquel lugar al parecer no tenia fin mientras en la parte superior era adornado por las estrellas y lo planetas del universo haciendo una imagen fuera de la imaginación común. Oni veía algunos metros a la Deidad máxima de aquella dimensión.

Por fin Oni había llegado con Arceus.

Pero el Dios Pokémon estaba al parecer ocupado a su frente estaba otro Pokémon. Aquel Pokémon era un ciervo de apariencia elegante, tenía el pelaje negro en la parte inferior del cuerpo, con bordes dorados en la parte delantera de las patas, en la parte superior tenía un pelaje azul que llegaba n una parte de su pecho, cuello y cabeza. En la cima de la cabeza de aquel ciervo, estaban sus estas que eran de un color azul claro.

Mientras eso pasaba Arceus veía al Dios que había ya llegado.

 _-"Así que este es el lugar sagrado del Dios Arceus"_ \- Pensó Oni que veía, pero sin quitar la mirada del Dios Pokémon.

Después de un momento Arceus ruge y los Pokémon Legendarios que estaban con él se retiran, uno de ellos pasa de lado derecho de Oni. Era aquel ciervo que vio al Dios a los ojos y le gruñe levemente en señal de desconfianza y cambia de forma, sus astas se tornaron amarillas con muchas gemas de diferentes colores.

Arceus de nuevo ruge con más furia al ver a Xerneas comportarse de esa manera con el invitado. Pero el Dios Guerrero le valía que pensaba aquel ciervo, solo lo ignoro y no quito su mirada fría y retadora, eso también provoco que Xerneas desconfiara aun mas, pero el que podía hacer, eran las ordenes de su padre.

Después paso Mew a su lado izquierdo y él hace movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que pasara con Arceus, mientras aquel Pokémon le sonríe felizmente.

-Gracias.- Oni ignora aquel aspecto tierno de aquella tierna criatura y se mueve hacia el frente, no sin antes dar su agradecimiento.

Aquellos Pokémon se desvanecen del lugar dejando solo a los Dioses. La Fiera Deidad noto algo en el Dios Pokémon. Oni noto que Arceus estaba cansado, estaba de píe, pero titubeo un poco y trataba de mantenerse la compostura lo que más se pudiera.

-Bienvenido sea usted. Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina. Es un gran honor tenerlo en mi dimensión, en mi mundo.- El Dios Pokémon da la bienvenida haciendo una reverencia algo lenta, pero temblaba y fue algo tiesa.- Lamento mucho el incidente de hace un rato. Mis hijos solo me querían proteger.- Después el se disculpa, viendo también que el Dios Guerrero tenía su armadura y capa sucia y rasgada.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección, a lo largo de mi vida he visto ese sentimiento. Aparte ya estoy acostumbrado a las peleas.- Oni sonríe levemente, pero esa era una sonrisa que camuflajenado lo que sentía al enfrentar al Trió Dragón, pero él a la vez comprendía eso y más por las complicaciones que últimamente los Pokémon pasan.- La verdad para mí también es un honor que usted me deje estar aquí con usted. Yo no he gozado ese privilegio con la mayoría de Deidades.- Explico, acto seguido hace una reverencia también.

-Se a lo que viene Dios Oni.

-Si no le molesta quiero pasar al punto ahorita mismo. No puedo dejar mucho tiempo mi tierra.

-Lo lamento.- Arceus se disculpa por eso.- Es una verdadera desgracia.

-Es la desgracia por defender la dimensión media.- El Dios Guerrero se para.- Todo es culpa de todas las Deidades ambiciosas que quieren más. Y mi dimensión conecta varias tierras.- El perdía su compostura, dejando que la ira lo dominara por ello, pero da un gran respiro inflando su pecho para mantenerla.

Después de eso. La Fiera Deidad se arrodilla y baja la mirada para poder cumplir el objetivo y la razón de su llegada.

-Dios Arceus. Dios Pokémon. Yo Onigami, Dios de la tierra de Termina. He venido a su tierra, ante usted humildemente, para pedirle un gran favor. Que por favor sea mi aliado para esta guerra venidera. Y por favor le ruego que me disculpe por haberlo ofendido a través del rechazo.

Aquella bestia majestuosa se queda callado y no responde, solo se quedo quieto sin dejar ver a Oni. Pero después de un momento…

-Me temo que esta vez yo soy el que tengo que declinar ante esa propuesta Dios Onigami.- Esa fue la respuesta de Arceus y que en parte se desconcertó al escuchar el nombre completo del Dios, ya que la Fiera Deidad era más conocido como Oni que Onigami.

Ahora, esta vez el que siente aquel golpe es Oni.

-Esta vez no necesitare su ayuda, yo y mis hijos pelearemos lado a lado esta vez.- Comento la bestia.

La fiera no dice nada se queda inclinado aun, digiriendo aun lo sucedido.- Creo que lo entiendo esta vez Dios Pokémon y lo respeto.- Se empieza a parar.- Je. Tengo que admitir que se siente raro.

-Espero que lo entienda. Esta vez he planeado todo y he hecho mis propias alianzas.- El tono telepático de Arceus sonaba delicado con un toque de pena.

-¿Con las Diosas De Oro?- Pregunto Oni.

-(Mph) Es lo que menos quiero.- Arceus fruñe el ceño y alzando su tono.- Han pasado aquí sus aliados y me han propuesto lo la alianza que ellas proponen, pero a cambio quería que les diera parte de mis creaciones. Y la verdad he de suponer para crear replicas de ellas ya que ellos no pueden crear en la manera en la que yo puedo.- Conto.

-Si su dimensión es única por eso. He oído mucho de ello.- Comento el Dios Guerrero.- _"Y también lo he vivido"_ \- Y eso ultimo fue para si mismo acordándose de los Unown que lo llevaron ha otra dimensión, siendo el arrastrado por una ola de ellos.

-Sus aliados me atacaron y los he rechazado. El ataque más reciente fue hace cinco meses.

Ha Oni le llegan recuerdos de los cadáveres Pokémon y a partir de eso, sus dudas se confirmaron con respecto a las Diosas De Oro, el sabia que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ellas lo atacaran.

-Mis hijos Rayquaza, Kyogre y Groundon atacaron su dimensión, las atacaron directa y personalmente. Pero no pudieron contra ellas y casi los pierdo aquel día.- Siguió Contando Arceus, mientras Oni lo oia detenidamente.- Y la verdad estoy descansando, tuve que crear de improvisto y ha sido muy agotador.

Oni dejo de pensar.- Bueno. Dios Arceus me retiro. Tengo que volver a mi tierra.- Oni hace una reverencia.- Le agradezco su atención y su tiempo al tenerme aquí, en su lugar sagrado.

-Lo mismo digo Dios Guerrero y perdóneme una vez más por el incidente.

Y después de aquella despedida. La Fiera Deidad baja de los cielos y se marcha, mientras de nuevo ve al Trió Dragón en la columna lanza. El Dios Guerrero se les queda viendo un poco a las bestias y solo da un respiro y se marcha a toda velocidad hacia Termina.

* * *

 *****Dos horas después: En Termina*****

* * *

La Fiera Deidad había llegado a su tierra. Solo para compararla con la de Arceus y las demás dimensiones. El Dios sentía envidia ya que antes en Termina había vida, pero se fue marchitando gracias a los demás ataques de las demás Deidades. A Oni no le importaba crear vida, solo quería estar en paz.

Ahora el Dios se siente preocupado, al sentir que la guerra pronto tocara a su puerta y al no poder encontrar un aliado, alguien que no quiera su tierra.

-Creo que mi destino es estar solo. Como siempre.- Murmuraba.

Oni cansado se empieza a elevar a los cielos y se desvanece a su luna. Mientras los Cuatro Gigantes lo veían, vigilando también la tierra de Termina.

La Fiera Deidad aparece de nuevo en su pradera, Oni caminaba hacia su árbol para poder descansar. Pero mientras lo hacía vio algo. De bajo su gran árbol, había un ser pequeño sentado y comiendo una manzana del árbol. Oni se pone al frente y aquel ser alza la mirada y traga su bocado viendo aquella mirada intimidadora.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Oni mostraba su sorpresa, pero a la vez su disgusto.

-Mew.

El ancestro de lo Pokémon estaba ahí. Mew empieza a levitar y ver detenidamente a Oni y para el se veía igual, tal como lo vio la primera vez, después de enfrentarse al Trió Dragón. Hasta que lo deja ver después él le ve la cara y solo le sonríe.

-Mew.- El asiente.

El Dios guerrero se queda desconcertado, pero después de un momento de pensar sonríe levemente al comprender la situación.

-Solo estabas esperando a que te aceptara, ¿No es así?- Pregunto.

-Así es.

Arceus empieza a aparecer detrás de la Fiera Deidad, dando un brillo blanco en señal de su llegada a la luna.

-Dígame, ¿El por qué el rechazo de hace rato?- Pregunta Oni.

-¿Usted no hiso lo mismo conmigo?, desconfió de mí y mis intenciones.- Respondió Arceus, casi de la misma manera que Oni.

-Buen punto.- la fiera voltea y ve a la bestia.

-Y la verdad quise hacer lo mismo para probarlo a usted y veo que es de confiar, ya que no me ataco estando débil.- Dijo la bestia.

-Y la verdad estas débil, cualquiera lo notaria.- Oni aun notaba eso de Arceus, el había llegado debilitado a su luna.- Yo no le veo el chiste de atacar a alguien que no me ha hecho nada. Sin contar a tus hijos que me atacaron, pero a diferencia de los demás Dioses eso fue justificado.

-Ya lo sé. También se sobre ese punto.

-Fue peligroso lo que hiso, confiar en una Deidad estando a solas y mas estando así.

-¿Y que no hace también lo mismo?- Responde Arceus con otra pregunta.- Estas solo aquí y yo estoy ahorita mismo contigo y también esta Mew.

-Vaya forma de responderme, muy inteligente lo admito.- Oni no puede evitar lo que sentía, el rio un poco.- ¿Dígame la verdad porque me ha escogido?, no todos lo hacen.

-Hace varios millones de años había escuchado que la Fiera Deidad era un monstruo abominable en todas las dimensiones y que solo mataba a todo aquel que pisaba su tierra.

Oni pone una cara seria al escuchar eso.- Supongo que la parte del monstruo es cierto. Pero aun así es muy exagero.

-Y mi dimensión esta a lado de Termina, así como parte de las demás.- Comentaba Arceus.- Tengo que admitir que me puse nervioso al estar al frente de usted y pensé que tendría una apariencia como la mía u otra bestia por así decirlo, siendo usted que porta el titulo de Fiera Deidad.

El Dios se queda un poco callado, se sentía la verdad algo feliz, pero había algo que lo desconcertaba.- Hay algo que me intriga de ti. Tu dimensión es la segunda potencia más poderosa de todas hasta ahora. Si tu bien me pudiste atacar.

-Cuando termine de crear mi dimensión, termine muy cansado y sin fuerzas para poder seguir, mas también cuando me recuperaba libraba de luchas con las demás Deidades. Y más el rumor de las muertes de los demás Dioses de las demás dimensiones.- Contaba el Dios Pokémon sus acontecimientos.- Yo temía que me pasara lo mismo en mi descanso. Pero había oído de la Fiera Deidad, que era incontenible que había defendido la dimensión de ha lado, la dimensión media, matando a los Dioses ambiciosos que no dudarían también en atacar mi dimensión. El Dios a costa de su vida los mato para defender su tierra. Mientras mi tierra evolucionaba hasta lo que hoy es y todo se lo debía aquel Dios solitario que defendió su tierra. Porque al hacerlo, él defendía la mía.

Esas eran las palabras del Dios Arceus, el contaba que cuando hiso su mundo, los Pokémon eran primitivos y carentes aun de inteligencia y lo ataques de las demás Deidades entorpecían eso. Arceus temía la extinción. De no ser que la Fiera Deidad se enfrentaba a cada Deidad defendiendo su tierra, el inconscientemente defendía al Dios Pokémon en su descanso.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras.- Oni se sentía raro, sintió algo que no conocía ya hace millones de años.- Nunca creí que alguien me considerara. Y menos como un aliado.

-Tenemos un objetivo en común, un propósito mutuo. Algo que los demás no tienen contigo, ni conmigo.- Siguió comentando el Dios Pokémon.- Aparte Supongo que no hay mucha diferencia entre una bestia y una fiera. Son casi o son lo mismo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Una alianza se forjo a través de la consideración y el agradecimiento del Dios Arceus hacia la Fiera Deidad al defenderlo cuando estaba muy vulnerable. Ahora juntos se tienen que apoyar, por la cruel guerra se vendrá y si Arceus es la segunda potencia más poderosa hay otra más temible. Pero también eso no quiere decir que las demás dimensiones hagan sus alianzas o estén más preparadas todavía. Ahora los dos Dioses solitarios tienen que unirse para hacer frente aquella tormenta.

-¡Jejeje!, Te daría la mano como es debido, pero no tienes y eso que había escuchado que hiciste tu mundo con mil brazos.

* * *

 **Solo falta un Dios.**

 **Y aquí ya les traje lo que fue la alianza de Arceus con la Fiera Deidad y sus razones por hacerlo. Supongo que este es el inicio de su relación.**

 **Me gustaría dar spoiler, pero dejare que se queden así.**

 **Muy bien ahora mandare saludos:**

 **BlackAuraWolf,** **por sus comentarios. Y si sé que es doloroso ver así a los Pokémon, pero así es la guerra.**

 **Querio tambien mandar saludos a** **DemonOfSpace** **. Esta vez ya puse mas sobre la propuesta y que Oni estuviera en frente de Arceus.**

 **Tambien mando saludos a** **master master god** **que siempre me apoya y espero que le haya gustado mi capitulo que trate de pensar lo que mas pude. Uf hasta olia a muerto mi casa por eso.**

 **También mando saludos a** **Imagix** **que no se si vea este fic, pero he mencionado a Xerneas le agradezco por eso también. Por que doy a entender que no todos confían en Oni.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que ven este fic y lo siguen.**

 **Otra cosa más este fic se mudara temporalmente en el siguiente capítulo estará en el bloque Pokémon para que los demás lo conozcan y después de mis fic's de Zelda seguiré y comenzare haciendo de Pokémon.**

 **Bueno me despido.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor para este año venidero y muchas gracias por seguirme.**

 **Bueno y sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	5. La convivencia

**Esta vez no tarde en subir un capitulo.**

* * *

 **La convivencia**

 **Cincuenta años después**

Una alianza mutua se formo atreves del bien común de dos tierras, llegando así a un pacto. La dimensión de Termina y la dimensión Pokémon. Ambos Dioses dueños de aquellas dimensiones tenían algo en común. Ambos se tenían que defender y preocuparse para la cruel Guerra Divina que se avecinaba, tratando de evitar la conquista de sus tierras y a la vez sus muertes.

Ahora mientras tanto. En la dimensión de Arceus, este estaba en una cueva oscura que estaba en una isla. Al suroeste, más allá de Kanto. El Dios Pokémon estaba viendo un portal interdimensional, sin apartar sus ojos en la entrada, la cueva era pequeña de cuatro metros era su entrada, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese un problema.

-Ya te vez cansado Arceus.

Atrás del Dios Pokémon llegaba su aliado, la Fiera Deidad se acercaba a él. Pero Oni se veía diferente, su túnica estaba rasgada y quemada en algunas partes y su pantalón roto de la rodilla izquierda, también las mangas negras de su camisa, sin mencionar que estaba sucio. El Dios llevaba su armadura normal que nada mas cubre su torso, pero estaba agrietada y en algunas partes rotas dejando ver su túnica que llevaba de bajo. En los labios y nariz de Oni había sangre.

-Se ve que has tenido una buena charla.- Comento Arceus sin voltear, teniendo la vista en el portal.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Hoopa?- Pregunto.

-Je. Ya sé el por qué de su encierro. El no quería cooperar después de que lo sellaran.- La Fiera Deidad da una sonrisa falsa y de mala gana, aparte venia de una batalla contra ese Pokémon Legendario.- Pero después de aquella charla que tuve con él y avisarle sobre la guerra.

-¿Peleaste en su forma desatada?- Siguió preguntando la bestia.

-¿Tu qué crees?, necesitamos ese poder, cualquier ayuda de tus hijos es potencial y te tienen que ayudar te guste o no. Aparte yo diría que fue muy justo… Creo. El es algo fuerte, pero no sabe pelear, sin contar las veces que me mando a una y otra dimensión cada vez que pudo, eso me fastidio mucho y fue muy cobarde. Aparte…

De repente un anillo dorado sale y levita en medio de la cueva. Después el anillo se empieza agrandar, hasta cubrir toda la cueva.

-No tuvo más que otra que aceptar.- Oni sonríe esta vez de forma maliciosa.

-Espero que no me lo hayas maltratado mucho.- Arceus con el rabillo de los ojos se le quedan viendo a la fiera.

-Solo hasta donde cediera, no puso gran resistencia, solo lo maltrate un poco más por fastidiarme.

Arceus se le queda viendo a Oni un poco más de tiempo, pensado en su lado maligno, sabía también que era el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad, porque en realidad disfruto en maltratar a Hoopa, también lo había hecho al enfrentarse contra el Trió Dragón y eso lo supo por ellos. Eso provoco que todos sus hijos desconfiaran a excepción de Mew, sus dudas se confirmaron. Pero por lo que sabía de la Fiera Deidad solo ha matado aquellos que lo retaban y eso era lo que disfrutaba, matando y torturando aquellos que lo querían muerto. El Dios Pokémon llego a sentirse raro por primera vez al estar ha lado de alguien así como Oni, llego a sentir perturbación.

- _"Aterrador"_ \- Pensó Arceus sin decirle eso a Oni.- " _Bueno. Al menos se que no me atacaría. Ya lo hubiera hecho antes o inclusive ahorita mismo que tiene la oportunidad y que estamos lejos de los demás y que aun sigo débil. Aparte no hubiera respondido a mi llamado"_

Arceus por un momento empezó a desconfiar de su aliado. Pero después se calma, después de todo mientras la bestia no lo ataque o le dé razones. Aparte si lo quisiera muerto o no le interesara no hubiera venido ante su llamado para encargarse de que lo ayudara con Hoopa a sabiendas que Oni estaba tranquilo. Y sabiendo que hay mucho peores que él, queriendo su dimensión y queriéndolo también muerto junto con la Fiera Deidad.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Onigami.- En cambio Arceus agradece sinceramente por la ayuda.

Ahora el que se desconcierta es Oni. Para el Dios de Termina, nadie le había agradecido, ninguna Deidad le ha dicho "Gracias" por nada siendo el alguien temido, no conoce los sentimientos, tal vez una pisca de ellos, algo insignificante.

La última vez que recibió unas gracias no fue por una Deidad, fue por una "simple" pareja de otra dimensión y eso fue porque él los había salvado, matando unos monstruos del Dios Del Inframundo que lo seguían. Como consecuencia a esa acción provoco que dicha pareja años después lo invitaran a su boda hace ya casi medio millón de años había sido eso.

La fiera no evitaba sentirse algo raro al recibir amablemente las gracias, no convivía con nadie en su totalidad, tenia discusiones pacificas momentáneas y no llegaba mas de eso, las demás discusiones que tuvo fue cuando lo atacaban. El no sabía que había Deidades y/o personas que lo aprecian, solo ignora de ello. No está acostumbrado.

-De nada.- Responde en ese tono frio, pero su cara cambio levemente mostraba algo de tristeza disimulada.- _"¿Es así de tanto he cambiado a lo largo de mi vida? Que hasta siento raro de que me den las gracias"_ \- Pensó de mala gana sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo.

Un momento en que los dos Dioses se le quedaron viendo aquel portal cuyo color adentro del contorno del anillo era un morado oscuro. No sabían que decirse el uno al otro.

-También puse al este del continente de la región a la que le llaman Johto.- Comento la fiera rompiendo ese silencio.- Estarás a salvo por ahora. Lo suficiente para que descanses y recuperes lo que te queda de fuerzas.

-¿Pero dime qué hay de Termina?- Pregunto la bestia mostrando un poco de preocupación en su tono, pero si lo estaba realmente, ya que Termina tiene muchas dimensiones conectando entre sí.

-Deja que yo me encargue de mi tierra.

-¿No quieres ayuda para defenderla?

-No. También tengo que crear mi propio ejército. Será mejor que las conserves por si alguien pasa la trampa.

-¿Y qué hay de las demás dimensiones?

-Las he extinguido todas a la mayor parte de Dioses de los alrededores de Termina, hay algunas que ni son amenaza, ya que no saben sobre los demás portales.

-Escuche que te enfrentaste a la Diosa De La Naturaleza.

-Esa niña estúpida se me escapo y todo gracias a Palutena.- Oni frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños. Arceus notaba como Oni se enfurecía por ello.

-Tú y yo bien sabemos que aquella dimensión es la mayor amenaza de todas. Es por eso que quiero ayudarte en caso de que "el" ataque.

-No es una amenaza… No por el momento. Y no te ofendas pero si el atacara es lo más probable que muera yo, junto con el ejercito que mandes, de paso seguirías tu. Así que hay que aprovechar la discreción por el momento ya que nadie sabe de nuestra alianza. Aparte no estás en forma para librar una pelea.- Dice Oni.

En parte Oni mostraba la preocupación de su aliado y lo protegía como debía de ser. Y Arceus se dio cuenta de ello que en verdad Oni no lo traicionaría.

Pero fuera de ello ambos Dioses se preocupaban por aquella dimensión y no por las Deidades guardianes, si no por el Dios Maximo de aquella dimensión. Se decía que el Dios que habitaba en ella era tan poderoso que la Diosa Del Tiempo le prohibía salir a atacar, solo podía defenderse con su ejército. Ese ejército es la primera potencia más poderosa de todas, es capaz de matar a los ejércitos de las demás dimensiones o inclusive a Deidades. Y el Dios no se queda atrás es muy poderoso que todas las Deidades inclusive Oni y Arceus le temen ya que representa un gran peligro para los dos y para las demás tierras, ahora que la guerra está cerca temen que el ataque.

-Si más que hacer. Dios Pokémon me retiro a mi tierra.- Oni anuncia su partida después de eso.

-No quiere quedarse a descansar antes de regresar.- Y el Dios Pokémon muestra su educación y cortesía ofreciendo su hospitalidad.

-No. Muchas gracias es mucho aun para mi.- Pero el Dios Guerrero rechaza, aun con ese tono.- Tengo que cuidar mi tierra. Aparte no soy bueno conviviendo como los demás, estoy mejor encerrado.

Y ante esa respuesta el Dios Pokémon se queda callado. El al igual que Oni estaban encerrados en sus lugares sagrados en soledad, pero lo que lo que también los diferenciaba era en que Oni prefiere mas la soledad, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con alguien.

-Bueno no lo puedo obligar.- Dijo Arceus dando una carcajada rápida y leve.- Que tenga un buen viaje y no dude en llamar en caso de ayuda.

-Je. Gracias. Aunque ya me las ingeniare, como siempre.- Dice el Dios que daba la espaldas, mientras se iba del lugar.

Ambos Dioses hacen una reverencia. La Fiera Deidad se desvanece del lugar dejando solo en aquella isla a Arceus.

- _"Es una verdadera lástima que ya estés corrompido por la maldad"_ \- Pensó la bestia que sentía lastima por la forma de ser de la fiera.- _"Prefieres la soledad antes de formar un vinculo con alguien. Le temes o mejor dicho ya te acostumbraste al rechazo y aborreces estar con alguien porque ya tienes la idea de que los demás no quieren estar contigo. Aunque no te culpo de estar encerrado, yo también lo estoy y vemos lo misma tranquilidad que queremos y ansiamos. Pero aparte tu ya no quieres ver lo mismo que has visto en toda tu vida, no quieres ver como los demás huyan o griten de ti al verte"_

En aquella convivencia Arceus supo mejor como era Oni, porque era así, a la vez no lo culpaba, siendo el protector de Termina, la mayoría de Deidades la quieren. La Fiera Deidad tenía maldad en su corazón y aborrece estar o convivir con alguien ya que la mayoría de Deidades le temen.

-Jejeje. A pesar de todo creo que serás el último con quien conviva y eso lo sabes. Así que deja de rechazarme por que muy pronto me necesitaras te guste o no.- Volteo Arceus que desde lejos veía como Oni se iba a su tierra, sintiéndose a la vez molesto por su comportamiento.- Nada mas espero que nos llevemos bien, ya que para la guerra se necesita también establecer un lazo de confianza. Y eso también lo sabes. Aunque yo también me tendré que acostumbrar a ti porque veo que tu fama y tu comportamiento de ser temido me afecta.

Después el Dios Pokémon voltea y ve el portal.

-Tal vez la primera y última Deidad en que deba confiar.- La Bestia infla su pecho y exhala. Arceus dio un suspiro.

La convivencia de los Dioses dio a entender las personalidades del uno del otro. Para el Dios Pokémon le ayudo a conocer mejor a su aliado. Y por primera vez alguien confía en Oni por sus acciones a pesar de todo. Pero a la vez le perjudica ya que rechaza toda ayuda de parte de Arceus.

* * *

 **Perdón a todos si este capítulo fue corto, iba a ser más largo. Pero me di cuenta que metía dos temas diferentes.**

 **Bueno quise hablar sobre la convivencia de ambos Dioses (No se hagan, sabía que tenía que poner eso XD) en este caso que Arceus conociera mejor a Oni.**

 **Y perdonen si no contesto sus comentarios, pero al parecer Fanfiction no deja ver los comentarios.**

 **Si quieren enviar un comentario háganlo de sin la cuenta y pongan su nombre para que los pueda responder.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Acción y consecuencia (Parte uno)

**Es la primera vez que hago un capitulo que esta por partes.**

* * *

 **Acción y consecuencia**

 **(Parte uno)**

 ****Mientras tanto en otra dimensión****

En un hermoso y majestuoso reino encima de los cielos, en los jardines de dicho reino que era iluminado por el sol, la luna y las estrellas haciendo un paisaje hermoso y majestuoso. Estaban dos hermosas Diosas. Una Diosa con una larga y lacia cabellera verde oscuro, tenía también unos hermosos ojos del mismo color y tenía un vestido largo del mismo color que llegaba hasta sus pies y que arrastraba y dejaba ver nada mas su espalda desnuda, ella estaba contemplando las flores de su jardín agachada. Mientras la otra Diosa estaba acostada sobre un pedestal de piedra, recargando su cabeza a la vez, aquella Diosa tenía unos ojos rojos casi vivos como el fuego, así también su cabello y su vestido eran del mismo color, pero cuando esa Diosa movía su cabello parecía como si las llamas se movieran, en lugar de pelo.

-Ahí están ustedes dos.

Otra Diosa había llegado y a diferencia de las otras dos su cabello, ojos y vestido eran azules y por la forma de su voz, venia molesta.

-¿Que noticias nos traes?, ¡Ohh! Hermana De La Sabiduría.- Pregunto la Deidad peli verde.

-No intentes ponerme feliz Farore, eso no cambia que este molesta con ustedes.- Respondió la Deidad peli azul sin cambiar ese tono molesto.

-Jeje. Tenía que intentarlo.- La Diosa Del Coraje sonríe mostrando alegría.- Siempre estamos encerradas solo queríamos salir un poco.

-Sí, aparte nos aburrimos.- La Diosa Del Poder solo sigue acostada, en su tono se escuchaba aburrida y cansada, sin mencionar que después da un bostezo.

-Ustedes no entienden que tan importante es esto.- La Diosa De La Sabiduría empezaba a enojarse más con sus hermanas.- La Guerra Divina ya empezó y nosotras no estamos listas.

-Por favor Nayru.- Protesto Farore agarrando otro tono mas serio y tratando de calmar a su hermana.- Hemos hecho muchas alianzas y tenemos las suficientes fuerzas para defendernos.

-No, no es suficiente.- Nayru estaba inconforme con la situación.

-¿Qué no fueron los demás a la dimensión del Dios Pokémon para proponerle una alianza?- Siguió preguntando la Diosa peli verde algo curiosa y desconcertada.

-El la rechazo.- Respondió Nayru.- Aparte después del ataque que experimentamos.

-O sea, ¿Esas bestias eran de él?- Pregunto Farore desconcertada y confundida, pero a la vez impresionada.

-(Mph)- La Diosa Del Poder abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué esperabas de una bestia?- Dijo en tono burlón.- Era obvio que te iba a decir que no.

-Una bestia, una bestia que se sabe defender Din. No funcionaron los ataque que mandaste.- Nayru se enoja mas y concentra su mirada hacia su Hermana Del Poder.- Aparte no me sorprende que la haya rechazado después de lo que le hiciste y lo que experimentamos.

-(BFFF) ¿Y qué?, de seguro ya está debilitado.- La Diosa Del Poder se para y se estira un poco.- Solo hay que ir con él y proponérselo de nuevo y ha nuestra forma.

-Ese es el problema.- Nayru se calma al decir eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Farore se quedo desconcertada.

-No me digas que sus hijos lo defienden.- Din pone una cara casi seria, solo tenía una sonrisa leve.- Ellos no son nada. Las estúpidas criaturas que vinieron aquí solo son unas malditas copias pálidas nuestras.

 **Hace quinientos años**

Hubo un acontecimiento aquel día. La tierra de las Diosas De Oro se partía, los mares se secaban en algunas partes del planeta. El cielo se estaba deshaciendo quitándole sus recursos en otras partes. El mar inundaba grandes islas, las lluvias eran provocadas y eso causaba el inunda miento de los pueblos. Las sequias en algunas partes del planeta eran tan intensas que provocaba la muerte de personas por deshidratación, tanto la sequia de lagos y cultivos. El cielo se empezaba a tornar de forma aterradora, dejaba ver las estrellas siendo aun que no fuese de noche, eso era por la falta de las capas que cubren el planeta. El planeta se podía ver tres diferentes escenarios apocalípticos.

Si no fuera poco, bestias salvajes aparecían, bestias del tipo volador, de roca, fuego y de agua, atacaban a las personas, eran algo que jamás había podido ver puesto que aquellas bestias tenían técnicas únicas y mortales para la humanidad.

Un ejército de Sheikah's, zoras y goron's, se movilizaron para proteger sus hogares arriesgando sus vidas contra aquellas bestias.

Pero al no poder con la amenaza la gente rezo y suplico. Y aquellas suplicas habían sido escuchadas.

Tres cometas descendieron de los cielos, juntas, solo para después separarse por caminos. Diferentes. El cometa rojo se fue al escenario donde estaba la cruel sequia, donde aquella parte había un desierto. El cometa azul se fue al escenario acuático sumergiéndose en dicho elemento, donde las crueles tormentas se habían apoderado de esa parte inundando la tierra. Y el cometa verde siguió en los cielos y se dirigió donde se podía ver las estrellas y el espacio y su cielo se podían alcanzar a ver desde lejos.

Las Diosas De Oro fueron atender la amenaza, mientras sus creaciones libraban una cruel batalla.

La primera en llegar fue Farore, la Diosa Del Coraje Y Del Viento, ella llego al lugar donde se originaba todo, ella en su camino se encontró con aquellas bestias voladoras que no dudaron en atacarla con sus técnicas, algunas podían manipular el aire. Pero la Diosa Del Coraje Y Del Viento, les enseño en persona como manipular la habilidad de aquel elemento, la hermosa Deidad peli verde movió ambas manos, una la movió en círculos, creando un gigantesco y monstruoso tornado que se llevo y torturo a los monstruos, con la otra mano la puso firme y tiesa, la mueve como si fuera una espada, ella mueve su mano con fuerza, tajando el cielo, convirtiendo el viento en su arma, las bestias que sentían aquel aire eran cortadas, descuartizadas, sangre llovía en aquel lugar junto con los cuerpos. Y la que se quedaron tuvieron que sufrir ya que la Diosa consigo llevaba arco y flechas especiales, esas eran las flechas que llevan la justicia en su tierra, las poderosas Flechas De Luz. Farore lanzo sus flechas de justicia hacia aquellos monstruos que tuvieron que sufrir hasta agonizar.

Hasta que un poderoso rugido se escucha. La Diosa Del Coraje se encuentra cara a cara con el enemigo.

Un dragón en forma de serpiente ruje. El dragón era de color verde esmeralda, tenía marcas rojizas en todo su cuerpo, también tenía dichas marcas pero en forma de anillo en su abdomen y dos en su cola y marcas amarillas que también adornaba su cuerpo, en ciertas partes y sus ojos amarillos con fondo negro. El dragón ruge mientras se muestra a la Diosa, mostrando también que es una Deidad atraves de su majestuosidad al moverse en el aire.

Ese era el poderoso Rayquaza, el creador del cielo.

El Pokémon Legendario ruge y hace que la fémina Deidad retroceda, pero ella a pesar de eso se pone al frente demostrando su valentía, empezaba a emanar su aura verde que para todo aquel que la sintiera, sentía gran calma, pero a la vez un gran miedo para el enemigo que no fuera una Deidad.

La Diosa Del Coraje pone guardia ya ataca al dragon, este también sale disparado hacia ella.

Las nubes se desvanecen en una explosión de luz.

 ******Mientras tanto******

En las tierras secas del planeta el cometa rojo cae sobre un ejército de Pokémon tipo tierra y fuego deshaciéndolos ante su llegada. La Diosa Del Poder había llegado y en su llegada incinero a un ejército de bestias y las que sobrevivieron (Tipo fuego) tenían que enfrentar su ira.

Din empezaba a sonreírles de forma malévola.- ¿Les gusta el fuego?- Les pregunto.

Din la Diosa Del Poder, Del Fuego Y De La Tierra empieza a emanar calor tan ardiente que inclusive los Pokémon tipo fuego no podían resistirlo en sus cuerpos, muriendo inevitablemente. Gritos agonizantes y desgarradores se apoderaban del desierto así como los cadáveres que caían descuartizados al explotar, muy pocos quedaron completos.

Pokémon pequeños estaba ahí viendo como sus padres y madres morían y veían a la cruel Diosa que les sonreía, diciéndoles que no les tendrá compasión.

Hasta que un gran rugido se escucha en toda la tierra haciéndola retumbar, las grietas se hacen a los pies de la Diosa pelirroja el magma empezaba a escupir. Y un gran Pokémon Legendario sale de la tierra.

Una gran y gigante bestia sale del suelo, su color era rojo como el hermoso rubí, con franjas rojas y negras, su gran cola tenia la forma de un rastrillo, con unos ojos amarillos con fondo negro. En lo lados de sus cuerpo, de su cola, cintura, tronco, cuello y parte de su cabeza, tenía unos temibles y afilados picos que se asomaban tanto en el lado izquierdo como el derecho En la parte de su pecho, abdomen pansa tenía una gran mancha gris que lo distinguía también.

Esa bestia era el poderoso señor de la tierra. Groundon

El monstruoso Pokémon Legendario suelta un rugido al cielo, solo para después bajar su cabeza y ver a la Diosa Del Poder frente a él.

-Je.

Din empieza a sacar su divino poder emanando su aura, un rojo intenso como el fuego y magma. Mientras aquella bestia empieza ha cargar un poderoso rayo en el hocico conocida como "Rayo Solar".

La Diosa Din no se queda atrás y concentra poder en sus manos. Después ambos lanzan sus poderes.

Ambos poderes salen disparados en uno hacia el otro, la tierra se parte con más fuerza ante en choque de poderes.

 ******Mientras tanto******

El cometa azul se había sumergido en el agua, donde las lluvias inundaban más la tierra, pero con la presencia de la Diosa había dejado de llover. Y una vez en el inmenso mar a su vez se enfrentaba contra los Pokémon tipo agua. Pero la Diosa De La Sabiduría, Del Agua Y Del Hielo los congelaba y los convertía en cubos de hielo que son hundidos a lo profundo del mar. Cada vez que Nayru avanzaba congelaba el mar para que el agua no se expandiera.

Todo iba bien hasta que la Diosa De La Sabiduría es envestida por una gran orca azul.

El hielo se rompe y Nayru sale y cae sobre este.

Después de que la Diosa sale aquel animal también y salta sobre la fémina Deidad que vio su majestuosidad.

Aquella cetáceo media cuatro metros y medio, tenia marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, también en la parte inferior de su cuerpo tenía una gran macha blanca, también algunas (pocas) en la parte superior. Tenía dos grandes aletas parecían alas y a la vez garras, en cada una tenía cuatro garras, mientras en su cola estaba partida en cuatro, dos de cada lado.

Ese era nada más y nada menos que el señor del mar Kyogre.

La bestia ruge mientras se sumerge, parecía un hermoso canto mientras lo hacía, mientras la Diosa De La Sabiduría se quedaba en un pequeño trozo de hielo.

Nayru se prepara para pelear.

Kyogre sale del mar y trata de embestir a la Diosa por la espalda. Pero ella pone una barrera de hielo conocida como el Amor De Nayru. El Pokémon choca con ella, pero no la mueve por la barrera que podría verse delicada a simple vista, pero mucho más dura como la piedra o el acero.

Kyogre ruge de dolor por que no solo la barrera se encarga de proteger al usuario, si no que se encarga que el agresor sufra el daño al doble de la fuerza que ejerció.

La orca regresa al mar, mientras la Diosa se prepara y levita a los cielos. Nayru empieza a cargar energía en sus manos, mientras su aura salía, al sentirla uno podría percibir el frio y aquel que se acercara a ella, se congelaba inevitablemente y en los menores y escasos casos moría de hipotermia. La Diosa le dispara al mar, mientras este se empieza a congelar cada vez más y mas, dejando solo hielo en su lugar.

Pero el rugido del Pokémon Legendario se sigue escuchando, no fue efectivo aquel ataque. Un gran cantidad de agua sale, Kyogre uso "HydroBomba" que sale del hielo hacia la Diosa que le pega.

-¡ARRRGGGGGHHHH!

La Diosa cae y choca con el mismo hielo que ella creo, pero de nuevo se pone de pie, mientras en algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar de forma leve en algunas partes, mas algunas raspaduras que tuvo.

Nayru vuelve a emanar su poder y como siguiente ataque rompe el hielo y empieza a crear un torbellino acuático, hasta convertirse en un tornado de agua.

Eso provoco que Kyogre saliera de nuevo donde estaba. La Diosa furiosa lanza una cruel ventisca hacia el Pokémon que es mandado fuera del mar hacia una isla cercana, en una gran roca que estaba por ahí. Nayru empieza a inmovilizar a la gran orca y congela la parte de sus aletas y cola.

-¡¿Quién se creen ustedes para atacarnos?!- Pregunta la Diosa furiosa que atacar con una bola de energía de color azul a Kyogre.- ¡Ustedes no son nadie, son solo Deidades menores de una dimensión, sus poderes no se comparan con el de nosotras!

La orca se retorcía para liberarse, pero no se podía mover mucho.

-Siento pena por ti. Pero morirás por las muertes que has causado y por el daño a mi tierra.- Decía con mucha severidad.

Pero un brillo de color blanco cubre a Kyogre y una esfera de color azul sale de su boca para darle poder, Kyogre es cubierto por una especie de cristal azul.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- La Deidad peli azul pregunta al ver eso.

El hielo y el cristal se rompen dejando libre a un Pokémon diferente.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría pone una cara de espanto al ver de nuevo a Kyogre. Aquel Pokémon Legendario cambio sorprendentemente, su altura y anchura se incremento, era más inmenso, sus partes rojas cambiaron y se convirtieron en partes amarillas luminosas y algunas partes azules tuvieron la misma reacción, pero en estas emanaba su energía y recorría dichas marcas, como si fuera sangre que recorriera por sus venas. Su color azul se torno a uno más oscuro.

Kyogre lanza otro rugido al cielo que sonó completamente diferente, también mostraba su gran e incremento de ira.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- La Diosa De La Sabiduría no lo entendía.

La Diosa vuelve a ponerse en guardia y ataca con gran energía que le pega al animal y lo manda al mar, mientras ve debajo del hielo que quedaba la silueta de Kyogre Primigenio.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En el infernal desierto donde Groundon y la Diosa Del Poder median aun las fuerzas, mientras la arena se aparataba para deja ver la tierra firme.

-¿¡Ese es todo lo que tienes?!- Pregunta Din enojada.- ¡Lamento decirte, pero tú no eres rival para mí!

La balanza de poderes se inclina rápidamente, Din le enseñaba ha Groundon en persona por que lleva el título de la Diosa Del Poder. El poder de Din fue hacia Groundon rápidamente, hasta chocar con este.

El Pokémon Legendario retrocede mientras ruge.

-Que débiles son, no sé por qué mi hermana se interesa por ustedes.- Pregunta la Diosa mientras avanzaba hacia Groundon.- Aunque debo de admirar algo tu resistencia, aunque solo te regrese el mismo ataque tan débil que me mandaste.

Pero al igual que Kyogre. Groundon saca una esfera de color rojo sale de su boca. Ambos Pokémon legendarios guardaban esas esferas para sacar su verdadero poder.

Un cristal de color rojo cubre al monstruo, mientras da un brillo rojo como el rubi, la tierra vuelve a sacar Magma y las nubes se ponen negras por tanto humo. Din solo veía con una mirada seria.

El cristal explota para ver a un nuevo Pokémon.

Groundon regreso a su forma primigenia. Su altura se incremento, así también como una abominable fuerza se alzo, sus marcas negras se tornaron amarillas al igual que Kyogre, daban un brillo espectacular, los ojos brillaron con más fuerza.

Groundon suelta un rugido mostrando su ira hacia las Diosa Del Poder.

-¿Así que vas a pelear enserio?-Pregunta Din que empieza a mover y tronar su huesos de manos y cabeza.- Enséñame que tanto has incrementado tu fuerza y veré si eres digno de que yo te muestre todo de mi.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

La batalla en los cielos seguía. Rayquaza lanza un "Hyper rayo" hacia Farore que esquiva y se acerca, mientras el Pokémon aun seguía lanzando su ataque.

La Diosa Del Coraje embiste ha Rayquaza y ambos caen a tierra firme. Una gran ola de tierra se alza a la caída de ambos.

Pero después Rayquaza se empieza a elevar y usa "Enfado" y le pega a Farore que retrocede por el ataque.

Después la Diosa peli verde con sus pensamientos hace su siguiente movimiento. Raíces salen y crecen del suelo y sujetan al Pokémon por sorpresa, hasta agarrarlo.

La Diosa Del Coraje aprieta sus manos y con ello aprieta el cuerpo de Rayquaza que ruge al sentir como espinas que también salieron se le enterraban en su cuerpo.

Pero de repente un brillo de color verde esmeralda cubre a Rayquaza y decide atacar con su movimiento "Acenso Draco", el se libera de las raíces que se rompen de inmediatamente. El Pokémon Legendario vuela rápidamente a los cielos a una velocidad impresionante.

Después el dragón rápidamente se dirigía hacia la Diosa.

 **¡GRRRRUUUUAAAARRRHHH!**

Farore grita de inmenso dolor alcanza a esquivar, pero recibió un roce de su brazo izquierdo, una herida se notaba, así también el desangre que tenia la Diosa.

La Diosa Del Coraje da media vuelta y ve al dragón que le hiso daño. Rayquaza deja de emanar aquel brillo verde para mostrar su gran cambio. Las líneas amarillas del dragón se notaban mucho mas, su cola se dividió en dos, su cabeza también sufrió un cambio, le salieron dos protuberancias y de al parecer afiladas, se podían alcanzar ver marcas negras en sus ojos, también en su rostro y cuernos sobresalían unas marcas de fuego, de color confuso entre el rosa y el amarillo así como el crecimiento de todo su cuerpo.

Mega- Rayquaza le ruje a la Diosa Del Coraje.

-¡Sin importar la adversidad y la tormenta, no me rendiré, no me importa si te has vuelto más fuerte, yo seguiré firme!

La Diosa Del Coraje se pone en guardia mostrando con valor, su titulo y preparándose para pelear contra Mega- Rayquaza.

Las Diosas De Oro libraron una lucha por defender su dimensión, ante ataque contra el Trió Creador de la tierra de la "Dimensión Pokémon". Rayquaza, Kyogre y Groundon al ver que no podían contra las Diosas De Oro decidieron emplear todo su poder para poder combatir contra ellas y tratar de hacerles frente.

Ese fue el inicio de la Guerra Divina. Una batalla interdimensional que se desato por el control de las dimensiones. Una batalla tan cruel donde los Dioses pierden la vida por proteger o dominar las dimensiones.

En este caso el Trió Creador solo se defiende ante un ataque que les había mandado las Diosas De Oro hace varios siglos.

* * *

 **Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir a esto, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Mando saludos aquellos que me siguen y aquellos que ven este fic por casualidad XD y ya pude leer y responder sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	7. Accion y consecuencia (Parte dos)

**La verdad iba a separar este capítulo, pero al darme cuenta que parte de este tiene escenas de mi primer fic, decidí que no, ya saben que hay escenas que vuelvo a ocupar y que las pongo, esta vez sí era larga y decidí ya pegar y acabar con esto, agregue cosas de mas para que no vea lo mismo. Y bien aquí está mi capitulo.**

* * *

 **Acción y consecuencia**

 **(Parte dos)**

Una feroz batalla se libraba en una dimensión. Tres hermosas Deidades, representaciones máximas y autoridades encima de todo en su dimensión libraban una lucha por defender su tierra contra los invasores.

Las Diosas De Oro han bajado desde los cielos para atender personalmente la amenaza. Ante el enemigo que se hiso presente. Tres legendarias bestias hicieron presencia, que habían llegado de una dimensión llena de bestias únicas y maravillosas llamadas Pokémon llegaron a la dimensión de aquellas Diosas y las atacaron a nivel personal, ya que las Diosas De Oro habían atacado antes su dimensión.

Rayquaza, Kyogre y Groundon, el Trió Creador de la tierra en su dimensión decidieron atacar a las féminas Deidades, tomaron iniciativa propia, ya que la representación máxima de su dimensión, el Dios Pokémon no estaba en forma de librar una lucha contra las Diosas De Oro.

Pero el Trió Creador al no poder contra las Diosas De Oro, ellos decidieron ocupar todo su poder. Kyogre y Groundon tuvieron que transformarse en sus formas primarias y en el caso de Rayquaza tuvo que Megaevolucionar.

 *****Mientras tanto: En el inmenso mar*****

El Trió Creador tomo cada parte del planeta. Al legendario Kyogre inundo una tercera parte del planeta inundando continentes y parte de otros.

Pero la Diosa De La Sabiduría, Nayru. Ella intervino personalmente ante la amenaza, congelando el agua para que no se expandiera, siendo ella también la que manipula el agua y el hielo.

Pero eventualmente o mejor dicho Kyogre, encontró a la Diosa y la ataco sin dudarlo. Pero después de una lucha, Kyogre al no poder contra aquella Deidad, decidió transformarse a su estado Primigenio. Ahora los dos pelean usando los mismos recursos.

Un grito se escucha por parte de Kyogre que regreso al mar tras recibir un ataque salvaje de Nayru. La silueta del Pokémon Legendario no se veía en lo absoluto en ancho mar.

-¡¿Dónde está, donde esta?!- Preguntaba La Diosa Peliazul desesperada al no encontrar al animal.

 **¡AHHHHHHHH!**

El rugido de la bestia se escucha y sale de su elemento, la orca salta y lanza un "Rayo de hielo" que le pega a la fémina Deidad y se congela convirtiéndose en un pequeño iceberg.

Pero el hielo se rompe rápidamente dejando libre a Nayru.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría respiraba con más fuerza, hasta que después gruñe de ira, su aura empezó a emanar con más fuerza, tanto así que tan solo de sacarla, el mar se congelaba. Nayru rápidamente se mete al mar para pelear mejor contra su enemigo.

La Diosa Del Agua Y Del Hielo voltea a todas partes sumergida, mientras su hermosa cabellera se alzaba por el agua.

Pero de repente la Diosa es sacudida por una embestida por Kyogre que ataco, agarrándola distraída.

Pero la Deidad peli azul le dio una idea donde estaba la bestia y contraataca. La velocidad de Kyogre no era la muy alta que digamos y menos contra un contrincante pequeño, mas para una Diosa que manipula el mismo elemento que el. Nayru también embiste al Pokémon Legendario y mientras es empujado lo golpea con fuertes puñetazos.

El mar se agitaba y se alzaba a unas alturas impresionantes, las olas andaban a la orden del día y las ondas acuáticas se originaban tras los golpes de la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Y de la nada en el inmenso mar sale Kyogre, pero es mandado al cielo, sacándolo del agua gracias a un golpe fuerte de Nayru.

La bestia es mandada a cientos de metros, mientras la Diosa Peliazul sale disparada del mar.

Pero en los cielos Kyogre carga un ataque poderoso, pero antes de lanzarlo Nayru lo intercepta y ataca con un gran chorro de agua que salieron de sus manos y con la furia de geiser en erupción le pega al Pokémon Legendario que dejo de lanzar su ataque y que lo eleva mas hacia el cielo.

Pero después la Diosa Nayru remplaza aquel chorro de agua y en su lugar ataca con hielo que congelo rápidamente el agua que salía de sus manos.

El pesado cuerpo de la bestia caía en picada al mar, pero Nayru no termina ahí se lanza aun hacia los cielos, mientras en su puño derecho emanaba poder puro y golpea a Kyogre Primigenio con ese poderoso ataque.

El Pokémon Legendario ruge mientras es mandado varios kilómetros por el golpe, pero aun así cae en el agua.

El cuerpo sin reaccionar de Kyogre es hundido en las profundidades del mar, mientras pequeñas líneas rojas que salían de heridas se alzaban y se expanden, dando a la vez entender que el coloso del mar estaba herido.

Pero a pesar de ello el Pokémon Legendario poco a poco sus ojos amarillos, viendo la silueta de la Diosa que se acercaba, mientras el tocaba el fondo.

Mientras Nayru se mete rápidamente al mar para encontrar a Kyogre. Pero este desde el fondo del mar empieza a cargar su siguiente ataque, su boca, aletas empezaban a brillar, un color azul claro.

La Diosa veía el brillo amarillo de las marcas amarillas del enemigo, mientras ella tanto Kyogre se acercaba rápidamente.

Pero el Pokémon legendario cargaba su siguiente ataque y ese era el "Pulso Primigenio" que lo lanza hacia la Diosa. Ella al ver el ataque no pudo reaccionar ya que se acercaba hacia su enemigo rápidamente y le pega con tanta fuerza que es arrastrada.

La Diosa da un grito casi mudo debido a que estaba en las profundidades del mar.

Ahora la que sale del agua es Nayru, mientras una rafaga de energía que daba un brillo azul del ataque de Kyogre sigue, pero después se disipa, dejando a la Diosa en el aire.

La Deidad peliazul vuelve a caer en el hielo tras aquel poderoso ataque.

-¡COF, COF, COF!

Nayru empezaba a toser, mientras se trataba también de poner de pie y cada vez que lo hacia caía un poco, su vestido estaba destrozado, dejando ver parte de su hermoso, escultural y divino cuerpo al descubierto, pero lastimado por las heridas visibles. El hielo transparente, se tornaba rojo.

Nayru se pone de pie y su aura de nuevo salía y con más fuerza y brillo, sus ojos se tornaron de forma diferente, se volvieron completamente azules, quitando sus pupilas. Mientras lo hacía empezaba a gemir, después a gruñir y por último a gritar con toda su fuerza.

La Diosa furiosa pone sus manos adentro el mar, ella pega otro grito mientras su energía se iba al agua. De repente montañas de nieve y hielo se empiezan a a elevar del agua, el mar se empezaba a congelar.

Otro rugido de Kyogre se escucha al sufrir, montañas se alzaban con ellos arrastraban a Kyogre que se congelo en una de estas y cuyo cuerpo se veía en la transparencia del hielo.

-Al fin te pude atrapar.- Decía Nayru que veía a Kyogre y se acerca hacia el rápidamente.

Pero al terminar esas palabras el hielo se rompe dejando libre al Pokémon Legendario. Partes del hielo salieron disparadas unas pegándole a la Diosa e incrustándose en su piel. Kyogre vuelve al mar, rompiendo el hielo. Nayru no pierde tiempo y se vuelve a poner sobre los cielos, ella aparece a su alrededor muchas estalactitas y las lanza.

Una lluvia de estalactitas cae sobre lo que quedaba del mar y mas donde se fue aquella bestia. Kyogre de nuevo sale con estalactitas en su cuerpo y algunos huecos producidos a la vez por estas, se podía ver la sangre que salía de él y ataca de nuevo, solo con una "Hydrobomba"

Aquel ataque iba directo hacia Nayru. Pero la Diosa pone sus manos y desvía el ataque hacia otro lado, siendo ella también que manipula el elemento del agua.

Kyogre trataba de volver al mar, pero casi todo estaba congelado, así que lo único que hace es sumergirse hasta donde podía.

Nayru desciende al hielo.- ¡Vamos, ambos sabemos que no puedes escapar!- Exclama, pero sin dejar de usar ese tono tan serio y tan frio como el hielo.

Y en efecto Kyogre ya no podía escapar, la llovizna dejo de caer por la presencia de Nayru, no caía ninguna gota del cielo.

Pero hasta que una idea se le ocurre al Pokémon Legendario, su último movimiento.

Kyogre rápidamente empieza a subir hacia donde estaba la Diosa esperándolo. Nayru empezaba a aparecer en sus manos otra y gran estalactita, para atacar a la bestia en cuanto saliera.

Kyogre usa otra "Hydrobomba" que sale del agua. Pero Nayru sabía que él iba hacer eso, así que desvía de nuevo el ataque hacia otro Lado.

Pero lo que no vio venir la Diosa, es que Kyogre venia hacia ella mientras atacaba, el sale del agua justo al terminar su ataque. Nayru no pudo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron más al verlo de cerca. Kyogre de nuevo embiste ha Nayru y la manda lejos. Pero después la bestia cae en el hielo sin poder moverse después.

Nayru cae mientras arrasa con parte del hielo, hasta toca una montaña, pero aun así se pone de pie, poco a poco, estaba mareada y cansada y para empeorar las cosas el Pokémon Legendario aun no acababa.

Kyogre desde lejos prepara su ataque final, prepara su "Pulso Primigenio" que lo cargaba y lo lanza de nuevo.

Nayru al ver que no podía esquivar decide poner su poderosa barrera de hielo.

El "Pulso Primigenio" choca con el Amor De Nayru, la Diosa ejercía fuerza al ponerla. Pero después de un momento el poderoso rayo se disipa de nuevo y la barrera se queda de pie.

Kyogre no lo podía creer que su ataque no había funcionado y lo peor de todo es que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, el regresa a su estado normal. Mientras Nayru quita su barrera.

Nayru furiosa se lanza con todo hacia el Pokémon le Legendario y lo golpea con un poderoso golpe.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

La tierra retumbo ante los choque de sus inmensos poderes, la cruel pelea aun seguía de pie, aquellos Pokémon Legendarios en sus formas más poderosas fueron a retar directamente a las Diosas De Oro tratando de quitarles sus vidas por atacar su hogar.

Mega-Rayquaza se mueve erráticamente y como primer ataque se abalanza hacia la Diosa Del Coraje, esta la recibe, pero el Pokémon en forma de serpiente la enreda con su cuerpo y la aprieta.

 **¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El grito de la Diosa se escucha de forma desgarradora, mientras se escucha el sonido del aprieto y algunos huesos, pero no se rinde y sigue peleando, ella empieza a liberarse, emanando aire de su cuerpo aflojando el agarre corporal de Rayquaza.

Una vez libre la Deidad Peliverde se mueve rápidamente, ella contra ataca y agarra del cuello al Pokémon y lo aprieta, mientras con su otra mano le pega en su rostro, la bestia ruge al sentir cada golpe de la Diosa Del Coraje.

Rayquaza se empieza a mover de nuevo erráticamente, moviendo consigo a la Diosa, acto seguido se libera y se separa de ella.

El dragón como siguiente ataque usa "Velocidad Extrema", se mueve rápidamente hacia Farore y la golpea, ella es sacudida por los poderosos golpes de Rayquaza.

Pero la Diosa se defiende y usa sus vientos para alejarlo y dañarlo, después ella lanza energía hacia su enemigo que esquiva sin dificultad. Rayquaza usa su "Enfado" y de nuevo llamas salen de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez la fémina Deidad logra cubrirse lo más que pudo. El dragón se cansa de lanzar su ataque y acaba cansado y confundido.

La Diosa sin saber, pero a la vez aprovechando eso le pega de nuevo con energía y le pega a Rayquaza que es alejado, mientras Farore se acerca y lo golpea con todo.

El dragón se recupera de su cansancio y la golpea también, embistiéndola.

La Diosa y el dragón se mueven en el aire, haciendo un baile mortal, se podría decir que movían elegantemente y el que dejara de bailar moriría. En los cielos relampagueantes, se metían en las nubes negras y estas sacaban relámpagos dejando ver en el interior como una Diosa golpeaba ha bestia, solo para después dejar ver como la bestia le pegaba a ella, haciendo imágenes a través de las siluetas de sus sombras.

Ambos salen de las nubes y se separan.

La Diosa Del Coraje sangraba, su vestido estaba rasgado, su hermoso y divino cuerpo estaba herido por la guerra. Rayquaza no se quedaba atrás, el también sangraba por diferentes partes e inclusive por la boca y su nariz, ambos dejaban caer su liquido vital gota por gota, desde el cielo. Mientras no se dejan ver a los ojos.

Pero Mega- Rayquaza está listo para atacar, un brillo verde esmeralda lo cubre, casi en su totalidad. Mientras Farore saca su arco y Flechas De Luz.

Rayquaza vuelve a usar "Acenso Draco", se empieza alzar más y vuela rápidamente, mientras Farore prepara su flecha y la dispara.

Otro destello de luz y una expolición muda cubre el cielo. Solo deja ver a Rayquaza que estaba detrás de Farore.

Pero la Diosa solo lo volteo a ver, un poco girando su cabeza.

Después de su costado empieza a derramar sangre de su costado. Ella cae del cielo debilitada.

Mientras Rayquaza se voltea también viendo como la Diosa caía.

Pero después, el dragon se empieza a mover erráticamente y empieza a gritar fuertemente, un brillo amarillo lo cubría y lo torturaba, solo después dejar de emanar. Farore le dio con una Flecha De Luz en su pansa.

Una vez que se disipa el brillo Mega-Rayquaza vuelve a su estado normal y cae en alguna parte del planeta. Herido y cansado también de la pelea.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En un infernal desierto estaba un bestial monstruo y una Diosa que lo veía.

-¡¿Vamos que esperas?!- La Diosa Del Poder retaba al enemigo.

Aquella abominable bestia ruge de nuevo, mientras en sus ojos rojos tan ardientes como las llamas del infierno reflejaban a Din que tenían esos mismos ojos rojos.

Pero aquellos ojos de la Diosa se llenan de ese color, no dejando ver las pupilas.

Groundon Primigenio ataca y da un paso, el usa "Filo abismo", picos gigantes, rocosos con fuego y magma salen del suelo y golpean a la Diosa que explota al contacto.

¡HUUUGHH!

Din gime, una vez que la explosión de humo se disipa deja ver a la fémina Deidad con su hermoso vestido rasgado y algo roto.

-Veo que no eres ordinario como los demás.- Dijo mientras se sacude de polvo.- Eres una vil copia mía, con apariencia horrible.- Dijo con enojo.

La Diosa Del Poder da un paso adelante, de manera fuerte y hace la misma técnica que aquel monstruo, usa "Filo abismo". Picos gigantes salen del suelo y le explotan a Groundon Primigenio.

-¡Vamos bailemos!, ¡Quiero saber si eres una digna copia!- Pedía la Diosa Del Poder a gritos al ver como su similar a Groundon.

Ambos se veían fijamente, después Din da un explosión de su gran poder y sale disparado hacia la bestia.

Groundon es sacudido como un muñeco de trapo ante el poderoso ataque de Din que no paraba, en uno de esos golpes lo alza y lo manda algunos metros lejos.

-Je. Vaya si que tienes gran resistencia.- Din estaba un poco impresionada.- Y eres algo pesado, aun para mí.

Groundon se para y ataca con "Llamarada". Pero Din al manipular tanto el fuego también, desvía el ataque hacia otro lado.

-Pero sigues siendo una bestia estúpida, tu y yo manejamos el fuego y la tierra, cualquier ataque que tú hagas no te servirá y viceversa.- Decía aun la Diosa que desciende al suelo.- Así que será mejor que pelemos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Din expresaba su sabiduría en batalla, ella sabía que a pesar de sus poderes de fuego y tierra no podía detener a Groundon y viceversa.

El Pokémon Legendario no pierde tiempo y ataca con "Llamarada", pero solo fue una distracción que por lo consiguiente da salto para aplastar a la Diosa Del Poder que fue cegada un poco por las llamas.

 **¡CRRRROOOOOOOOOSSSSRRRRR!**

La tierra se rompe y alguna se alza. La Diosa pelirroja es hundida al suelo, ante el gran pie de Groundon.

Pero pasa un momento y el suelo vuelve a temblar, un olor a azufre se logra respirar y el suelo es inundado por lava que salió de repente. Pero empezó a salir del pie derecho de Groundon, justamente donde había aplastado a Din.

La tierra ruge, ese era el grito de Din que era como la tierra misma, siendo ella quien la creo, el pie del monstruo se eleva y debajo sale un pequeña pero poderosa Deidad que daba un grito de guerra hacia el animal.

Din alza ha Groundon y este cae en el lago de lava, mientras Din se eleva un poco. El Pokémon Legendario se vuelve a parar mientras la lava caía de diferentes lados de su gigantesco cuerpo, también de su boca que le escurría en esos afilados dientes.

Groundon con sus brazos golpea a Din y esta reacciona al recibirlo, gimiendo. Después la Diosa le devuelve el golpe al gigantesco Pokémon.

La lava se alzaba ante el choque de los golpes de dos inmensos monstruos que se daban con todo, tanto Din como Groundon no paraban de golpearse el uno al otro. Pero hubo algo aterrador.

El siguiente golpe la Diosa Del Poder lo esquiva y retrocede.

-Vaya, vaya.- Ella sonríe maliciosamente, mientras aquel rostro de maldad era adornado por mucha sangre que le cubría una tercera parte del rostro, en la parte del medio, sangrando de los labios, nariz y frente, haciendo a la Diosa aterradora para todo aquel que la viera.- Tengo que admitir que si eres fuerte, tengo sacar un poco más de la mitad de mi poder. Eres una copia decente mía. Pero ya es la hora que me ponga enserio.

Din desciende al suelo, quitando la lava que la rodeo al descender.

-Nunca te olvidare. Fuiste un gran oponente, si tan solo el Dios Arceus se nos hubiera unido, te hubiera tomado cariño al conocerte.- Din se agacha y golpea con las dos manos el suelo, una por cada extremo.- Fuiste un excelente entrenamiento y no es mala forma de empezar la Guerra Divina.

Din rompe la tierra y saca dos inmensas rocas, de más de cinco metros de tamaño.

-Quiero ve que tanto aguantas ahora que me ponga un poco más enserio.

Din sale disparada de nuevo salía Groundon, mientras este trata de atacarla, pero la desventaja de tamaño era un gran impedimento, así también como velocidad. La Diosa Del Poder golpea con todo a la bestia que ruge al recibirlo, lo golpea en su estomago, hasta romper las rocas.

Groundon trata de defenderse contra la Diosa pero no podía esta vez acertarle un golpe, trataba de atacarla con sus técnicas, pero era lo mismo y aunque le pegara, no le haría mucho daño. Y Din tiene la ventaja de su modo de lucha. Después de una lluvia de golpes de la Diosa Del Poder.

Groundon trata de atacar, pero no podía. Hasta que Din deja de atacar, se cansa y desciende.

-¡Wow! si que aguantas, pero ya estas agotado y te tambaleas.

Y eso era cierto, la bestia se tambaleaba mucho.

Groundon como siguiente ataque usa Estallido que sale disparado hacia Din como una furia volcánica.

-¡Te dije que no funcionaria esa clase de técnicas!

La Diosa Del Poder concentra energía ya aprieta sus manos y golpea el rayo que lo manda a los cielos.

Y después la Deidad pelirroja por lo siguiente, se pone debajo de Groundon y con sus fuerzas lo alza y se lo lleva hacia los cielos, a cientos de metros y lo alzaría mas, pero el impacto dañaría a sus creaciones y al planeta, que de por si sufría.

Ella lo deja caer y lo azota al suelo.

Solo se escucho un sonido mudo atraves de una explosión.

Groundon vuelve a su estado normal, mientras la Diosa desciende.

La batalla aun seguía y mostraba su lado salvaje, la primera pelea de la Guerra Divina se alzo en la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, mientras el Trió Creador de la Dimensión Pokémon, que juzgaron mal el poder de las Diosas, los aprietos vienen en camino, mientras algo se acerco.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-De no ser de las demás bestias que los recogieron, yo hubiera acabado con ese estúpido monstruo.- La Diosa Del Poder contaba que después de pelear contra Groundon demás Pokémon legendarios vinieron y lo sacaron de ahí, mientras ella los atacaba, pero eventualmente ganaron suficiente tiempo para sacar a Groundon.

Eso mismo le pasó a la Diosa De La Sabiduría, solo que a ella la atacaron y ella se protegió con su técnica, mientras recibía una lluvia de ataques.

Y Farore, ella quedo en un empate. Su cuerpo cayó en alguna parte, junto con Rayquaza que se salió de inmediatamente.

-Ahora está debilitado y podemos tomar su tierra.- Dijo la Diosa Del Poder.

-No, no podemos hacerlo.- Nayru corrige.- He mandado algunas Deidades para capturar algunas especies Pokémon para estudiarlos y hacer replicas. Pero…

-Pero, que.- Din se empieza a enojar.

-Dicen que cada vez que entran al portal para ir a la Dimensión Pokémon. Acaban en otra dimensión que no es la de él.

Eso dejo calladas a las otras dos Diosas y muy desconcertadas.

-No necesitamos al Dios Pokémon.- Farore toma la voz.

-Je. Lo dices porque esa débil serpiente te gano.- Din se empezaba a burlar.

-No niego que fuera fuerte.

-Te pasó por qué no tenías poder, yo la hubiera derrotado fácilmente, como lo que le hice a su compañero.- Decía la Diosa.

-No es cierto. Mi poder es más grande que Nayru.- Y la Diosa Peliverde cae en el juego.

-Tal vez, pero Nayru aguanto por su inteligencia, algo que no posees hermanita.- Dijo Din.

-Aun así ya somos muchos, tampoco necesitamos de sus bestias.- Farore termina la plática con su hermana del poder.- ¿Y que no te basto con los cadáveres que recogiste y los que pudiste capturar?- Después le pregunta a Nayru.

-Se rehusaron a cooperar cuando los atrapamos, prefirieron morir de hambre y los que estaban muertos al darles un alma no sacaron ninguna de sus técnicas, trate de controlarlos mentalmente, pero después de unos días se liberaban y se mataban.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría capturo algunas de las especies Pokémon una vez que termino el ataque del Trió Creador. Los Pokémon fueron torturados de todas formas posibles para que sacaran sus técnicas, trato de hacer replicas, pero se negaban y preferían morir a atreverse a traicionar a los de su especie. Nayru trataba de hacer replicas, pero no podía si ellos no cooperaban.

-Aparte te equivocas.- Dijo Nayru.- Esa dimensión es una potencia y tiene muchas Deidades que nos pueden ayudar y mas contra "el".

La Diosa Del Coraje abre mas sus ojos de tan solo pensarlo.- El Dios Herrero.- Menciono el titulo.

-¡Ja!, Se preocupan mucho por el.- La Diosa pelirroja agarra una actitud despreocupada y arrogante.- Y estoy de acuerdo con Farore, no necesitamos de esas estúpidas bestias.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor Diosa Del Poder?- La Diosa De La Sabiduría dice sus palabras con desagrado hacia su hermana.

-Se supone que eres la Diosa De La Sabiduría, la más inteligente de las tres y no piensas.- Din se toca la cabeza levemente con su dedo y lo mueve repetidamente en señal de...- Piensa Nayru. Tenemos que ir a lo grande.

-¿Cuál es tu idea Din?- Farore empieza a sonreír, le parecía divertido cuando Din y Nayru peleaban.

-Conquistar Termina.

Y eso borro la sonrisa.- Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?- Farore no lo creía.

-¿Me vez con cara de que estoy bromeando?- Respondió la Deidad pelirroja con otra pregunta.

-No, no está bromeando.- Nayru mueve su cabeza en señal de negación, pero después deja de hacerlo.- Simplemente estás loca.

-(Mph)- Din frunce el ceño encorvando un poco mas sus cejas.- Me llama loca la que experimenta con bestias tercas.

-¿Crees que la Fiera Deidad va a tomar eso fácil?

-Nayru, el también te rechazo y eso fue a tu forma.

-Nadie quiere pelear contra el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad.- Menciono la Diosa De La Sabiduría alzando sus ojos y dándose vuelta y mostrando su espalda.- Recuerda que Oni supera nuestros poderes.

-Los suyos tal vez.- Din confiaba en su fuerza y su poder.- Ese tonto ha tenido muchos ataques en estos milenios, sin contar que se les escaparon Viridi y Palutena.

-La Diosa De La Luz solo salvo a esa mocosa por el bienestar de su dimensión. No para conquistar.- Conto Farore que estaba enterada.

-Palutena sigue siendo una idiota. La Diosa De La Naturaleza ya era peso muerto cuando se atrevió a tratar de conquistar Termina. El Dios Herrero se pudo encargar del asunto.- Dijo Din.- Ahora se gano un enemigo como Oni.

-¿Y qué te diferencia con Viridi?- Pregunto Nayru molesta que voltea de nuevo a verla.- Tu quieres conquistar Termina.

-No quiero. Más bien queremos.

Nayru y Farore no dicen nada al respecto.

-Vamos hermanas.- La Diosa Del Poder agarra un tono delicado, casi amoroso, casi.- Si alguien se atreve a matar a la Fiera Deidad, nosotras perdemos. Pero si nosotras ganamos ese movimiento, ya no nos tenemos que preocupar en defendernos contra los demás.

-Atacar Termina es demasiado.- Dijo Farore.- Oni no es fácil de vencer.

-No pelearemos con él, no aun. Primero le propondremos nuestra propuesta otra vez.- Dijo Din.

-El no la aceptara.- Dijo Nayru.- Oni ya sabe lo que les haces a los demás a lo cual estoy de acuerdo con él. Ellos no merecen se rebajados.

-Hermana, solo les enseño quien manda y de no ser por nosotras estarían muertos.- Respondió Din que sonrie sínicamente.

-Pero también están muertos por nosotras.- Comento la Diosa Del Coraje que en su tono sonó triste, porque en cada rechazo que recibieron ellas, acabaron por atacar las dimensiones.

-Si no nos quedamos con aquella dimensión alguien más lo hará o de plano Oni nos atacara.

-¿Y qué diferencia habrá con Oni?, no cambiaría nada.- Dijo Nayru.

-Tenemos que hacer lo mismo con él, tenemos que matarlo. Ya una vez conquistada la tierra de la Fiera Deidad, no necesitaremos de los demás, serán libres.- Din empieza ha sonreir esta vez sin malicia, pero después la quita y se acuerda de algo.- ¿La Diosa Ashunera acepto la propuesta?- Pregunta.

-No.- La Diosa De La Sabiduría da un leve respiro.

-Si nos hacemos de Termina, ningún Dios nos hará frente. No necesitaremos de Arceus y sus Deidades, tampoco de Ashunera, Mila y Duma. Todos ellos caerán.

-¿Tu plan es conquistar todo Din?- Pregunto Nayru enojada.

-No. Como dije a los demás no los necesitaremos, si es que conquistamos Termina.

-Ellos no se atreverán a atacar a la Fiera Deidad.- Comento Farore.

-Ellos no. Pero nosotras si.- Din empieza a ver el cosmos que estaba sobre ellas, poniendo una cara seria algo triste.- Solo piénselo. La Guerra Divina pasada perdimos todo y nada más nos tuvimos a nosotras tres y juntas salimos adelante apoyándonos una de la otra, lo recuerdan.

En la Guerra Divina pasada tres Diosas sufrían por las atrocidades de las demás Deidades, vieron lo más cruel de sus vidas. Otro momento de silencio viene junto con recuerdos malditos que no tienen que ser revividos. Pero Din se armo de fortaleza y saco a sus hermanas adelante con su gran poder, Nayru fue la inteligencia y la sabiduría, y Farore la valentía y el apoyo.

La Diosa Del poder empieza a desviar su mirada hacia su Hermana Del Coraje.- Solo queremos tres dimensiones. Farore tu quieres la dimensión de Mila y Duma, para crear tu propia vida.- Después ella desvía su mirada hacia su Hermana De La Sabiduría.- Nayru tu quieres la dimensión del Dios Pokémon para poder ver mejor sus maravillas y estudiar su comportamiento. Mientras la tierra de la Fiera Deidad este libre somos vulnerables.

-No confundas las cosas Diosa Del Poder.- Dijo Nayru seria, pero sin bajar la molestia hacia Din.- En que hayamos mencionado eso, no fue por ambición, simplemente lo dijimos porque si y sin ningún motivo.

-Pero si los Dioses mueren, esas tierras inevitablemente se quedan vacías y sin nadie que las ocupe.- Y como la maldad cambia las palabras y las transforma a la vez en verdad.

Las dos Diosas no dicen nada.

-¿Y qué hay de Termina?- Pregunta Farore.

-Será de las tres. Si conquistamos la dimensión media, hasta impediremos la guerra. Y no tendremos que pelear contra el Dios Herrero.

La Diosa Del Poder hablaba con sus hermanas y las logro convencer, la guerra se avecinaba y necesitaban un movimiento y eso era conquistar a Termina.

* * *

 *****Cien años después. En Termina*****

* * *

También a sabiendas del resultado Din decidió atacar de una vez y así fue. El primer ataque de ellas fue hacia los Cuatro Gigantes que cuidaban la tierra de los demonios y algunas Deidades menores, los agarraron por sorpresa con un ejército señuelo de demonios y monstruos a lo cual Los Gigantes cayeron.

Las Diosas De Oro los atacaron con todo aquellos pobres gigantes, hiriéndolos y una vez tirados.

-Estos Gigantes no saben pelear no duraron mucho contra nosotras.- Decía Din que tenia uno justamente al frente de ella, ella preparaba el último golpe de gracia.

Pero antes de golpear, los Cuatro Gigantes lanzan un grito al cielo en forma de canto, ellos cantaron una sonata seria y triste que al cantarla se decía que traía el orden a la tierra, cuando antes había vida en ella la gente la cantaba a su Dios creador en forma de rezo, en caso de emergencia que amenazara a toda la existencia para que pusiera el orden y el equilibrio.

De repente la tierra empieza a temblar bruscamente, los continentes se parten, las Diosas que estaban de pie se tambaleaban.

-¡Ya está aquí!- Exclamo Farore.

Desde la cima de una montaña una ráfaga de color azul claro cae del cielo anunciando la llegada del Dios Máximo de la dimensión. Una vez que dicha ráfaga se disipa lo deja ver mientras la luna que estaba de tras de él le hace una silueta, dejando ver sus marcas rojas y azules en su rostro y sus abominables y fieros ojos blancos.

Un Dios Guerrero había bajado de su luna para atender la amenaza.

Din solo da una sonrisa de malicia.- Esta vez no perderé ante ti Oni.

La Diosa Del Poder tenía una cierta rivalidad con aquella Deidad, puesto que ya habían peleado antes con él cuando eran jóvenes. Pero independiente de ello solo eran unas peleas amistosas, cando solo eran niños, hace miles de millones de años, cuando el Dios no tenia maldad en su corazón, cuando solo tenía pupilas grises.

Desde lejos las Diosas De Oro veían a la Fiera Deidad que desvainaba su gran espada torcida.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me atacarían. Malditas ambiciosas.- Decía el Dios con voz seria, camuflageando su rabia.

La Fiera Deidad toma calma ante el asunto, analizando al enemigo y solo pone guardia.

Las tres Diosas se elevan y lo primero que hacen es dirigirse hacia su enemigo.

Tres cometas de diferentes colores rojo, azul y verde. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia la cima de una montaña, en esa cima estaba un guerrero esperándolas que portaba con orgullo su armadura que lo caracterizaba, dejaba que el salvaje viento tocara su cabello plateado alborotado, en su mano izquierda su gran espada torcida, su cara expresaba su furia. Atrás de aquel guerrero, de la montaña, se asomaba la luna en su más grande cúspide y belleza dado con sus rayos a aquel guerrero haciéndole una silueta.

El guerrero da un grito de furia cantando la guerra.

Los cometas chocan contra la Fiera Deidad, el primer ataque el Dios se cubre del cometa azul con su espada, el segundo ataque del cometa verde se cubrió con su brazo derecho. Y el último no lo pudo librar y ese ataque fue del cometa rojo que le pego un puñetazo al rostro.

Pero el Dios Guerrero no se rinde y da una explosión de energía, haciendo que las Diosas retrocedan de él. Oni ataca primero con su mano izquierda le da un golpe a Nayru, pero su mano fue como un mazo que también aprovecho el mango metálico de su espada, que cayó sobre la cabeza de la Diosa Peliazul. Mientras la fiera da otro ataque, da un codazo en el pecho de Farore y por ultimo da una patada a Din en su rostro que estaba al frente del Dios.

Las Diosas de nuevo atacan juntas y le da un golpe en los costados por parte de Farore y Nayru, y el último en la panza al Guerrero por parte de Din. El Dios saca saliva al sentir los golpes.

-Mon-montoneras.- Dijo el Dios.

Oni trata de atacar con su espada y el primer ataque de forma horizontal del lado derecho de Nayru. La Diosa De La Sabiduría que pudo evitar agarrando a tiempo la espada, concentrando energía en su mano, pero el Dios le hiso un roce en su brazo derecho, enterrando un poquito la espada en ella, ella retrocede de él, mientras se agarra su herida.

Después la Fiera Deidad ataca a la Diosa Del Coraje de la misma forma, se abalanzo hacia ella, pero Farore podía esquivar cada ataque de Oni siendo ella muy rápida, hasta que Din interviene y le pega otro puñetazo al Dios en su rostro.

La Diosa Del Coraje de nuevo intervendrá, de no ser que percibió un dolor en su pierna derecha, ella se asombra al ver, porque Oni no era del todo lento al mover su espada.

La Fiera se defiende y le da un puñetazo de nuevo al rostro de la Diosa Del Poder para que retrocediera.

Después un momento de silencio. Los cometas retroceden y descienden a la tierra.

También aquel guerrero, se agacha un poco para darse un impulso, para después dar un gran salto desde aquella montaña bajando a la tierra, cuando salto la montaña se destruyo y cayó juntamente en frente de las cometas agrietando la tierra. Las auras de los cometas disminuyen dejando ver sus verdaderas formas.

Y después de que aquel Dios bajara al frente de ellas.

-¡Lárguense no son bienvenidas en esta tierra!- Dijo el guerrero con ira.

La Fiera Deidad había recibido daño, su armadura estaba un poco agrietada y su nariz sangraba

-Lo lamento pero eso no se va a poder, tu dimensión es muy codiciada entre los demás Dioses.- Dijo la Diosa Del Poder sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Y por eso los he tenido que matar.- Dijo el Dios mientras limpiaba su nariz.

-Por favor déjame hablar Din.- Pidió la Diosa De La Sabiduría.- Por favor Dios Feroz gobernemos juntos esta tierra y podrás ya vivir en paz como siempre has querido.

-Ya les dije que no, ¿Gobernar juntos?, no les basto con reclutar a Cefiro y Cyclos, para solo después rebajarlos como a simples criados.- Dijo Oni con tranquilidad, ante la persona que le dijo.

-Por favor Oni, al fin puedes ser amado y respetado entre los demás, te lo pido cordialmente.- Dijo La Diosa Del Coraje, mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

-Si no ser amado representa defender la tierra donde nací pues que así sea.- Dijo el Oni con cara seria.- ¿Que no les basta ser las Deidades con más dimensiones?, que dominaron quitándosela a los demás.- Oni se empezó a enojar por eso.

-Pero tu dimensión es única.- Respondió Din agachándose, agarrando parte de la tierra y después soltándola.-Aparte se escuchan rumores sobre una guerra y es obvio que te atacaran y tú, aun siendo un Dios Guerrero poderoso, no podrás contra todos.

-(Mph) Tal vez sea cierto. Pero la guerra empezara gracias a ustedes, Dioses ambiciosos por querer mas, quitándoles a las demás Deidades lo que por derecho es suyo, se comportan como demonios ustedes y los demás que he matado son iguales.- Dijo Oni que solo veía a Din.

-¡No te atrevas a compararnos con ellos!- Reacciono Diosa Del Poder furiosa, sintiendo una falta de respeto por el Dios Guerrero.

-A Farore y a Nayru no las comparo, te lo digo a ti Diosa Del Poder.- Dijo Oni que señala a Din con su espada.- Pero estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos, ¿Como accedieron a esto?

-Como Din dijo una guerra se desatara y todos pelearemos todos contra todos. Algunos ya están haciendo alianzas, se están preparando.- Dijo Farore apoyando a su hermana.

-Aun no ha empezado. Por favor únetenos, juntos seremos invencibles.- Dijo Nayru, tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero si yo ya me alié con alguien.- Oni les sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió Farore, también sus hermanas lo hicieron cambiando sus caras.

-Sí. Como ya lo saben nosotros los Dioses solemos ser de diferentes formas, algunos nos vemos…

-¿Cómo se dice?

Humanoides, creo. Otros no tienen una forma exacta, otros se ven como niños. Pero el Dios con quien me alié es único en todo sentido. Al principio creí que era una bestia que vino a mi tierra por error, pero la forma en que se veía era sorprendente, pero lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de su apariencia no era lo que aparentaba, fue y llego a mi luna.

Me alié con aquel Dios que nació de un huevo de la nada en su dimensión. El también quiere paz y ver crecer a sus creaciones. No le gusto lo que ustedes hacen, no quería que le quitaran su universo y lo que él ha hecho. Yo normalmente no me junto con nadie, pero él sabe hablar mejor que tu Nayru, jejeje. El no quería mi dimensión, pero tampoco quería que invadieran la suya, tampoco quería pelear conmigo así que me hablo como ninguna Deidad me había hablado antes, no me amenazo, no me hiso nada, solamente hablo. Cuando le dije que "No", se retiro pacíficamente. Paso un siglo y nunca hubo rastro de él. En ese siglo vinieron ejércitos.

Uno de esos ejércitos fue de esa estúpida niña rubia, La Diosa De La Naturaleza. Esa mocosa trato de llenar mi tierra de pura fauna. Al principio no me molesto, hasta que clamaba mi dimensión como suya. Es muy joven para venir y decir eso, no sabe que es una verdadera guerra, cuando se trata de dimensiones. Creo que ni sabía que tierra pisaba, ni siquiera sé porque vino si comparte la tierra con esas Deidades. Obviamente no me gusto que dijera eso. Tuve que bajar y poner el orden, por que cubrió a mis guardianes también con fauna, cuando estábamos frente a frente me dijo.

" _Quiero una dimensión donde no exista ningún humano, ellos rompen el equilibrio en mi tierra, solo los bosques y selvas, una dimensión verde, para que puedan vivir en paz sin que abusen de ella y sin que esa tonta Diosa De La Luz este de acuerdo. Eso te incluye a ti. ¡Vete!, tus gigantes se podrán quedar."_

-Tuve que pelear con ella después de eso, ella empezó la pelea, cuando le dije que no me iría de mi propia dimensión. Me intento de matar cubriéndome con vegetación, después me trato de atacar con bombas. Hasta que me enoje y sin intención extinguí toda su fauna, eso también incluyo a su ejército que creo en mi tierra, creo que eso la hirió, no le gusto, podía ver como lloraba al ver ante sus ojos lo que hice, creo que los trataba como sus hijos.

Estaba a punto de matarla. Esa niña era inmortal, no podía ser asesinada por otro Dios, pero por suerte me he enfrentado a los de su categoría, yo sé como matar a esa clase de Deidades, los inmortales mueren si deshaces completamente su cuerpo. Estaba justamente tirada, cansada, veía sus lagrimas salir y no porque la iba a matar si no por lo que le hice a su ejército.

Hasta que vino la Diosa De La Luz por ella. Vino sola, no quería pelear conmigo, me trato de convencer de que no la matara, ella la necesitaba, su dimensión se seco cuando la niña se fue, no tenía un equilibrio natural, pero no solo era eso, esa Diosa es muy conocida por ser compasiva hacia sus humanos o hacia otros Dioses. Pero no me importaba eso, yo quería matar a esa niña por su osadía hacia mí y mi tierra, estaba a punto de pelear también contra la Diosa De La Luz, no me importaba si a ella también la mataba, no estaba aun así conforme, no estaba satisfecho con la pelea anterior. Pero ella hiso un movimiento con su escudo y me segó por unos momentos, me dijo unas palabras antes de irse. No tuvieron más que otra que huir de mi dimensión.

La última vez que estuve en esa dimensión fue hace medio millón de años, fue cuando me invitaron a una boda. Nadie me hablaba solo aquel quien me invito que era el novio, el Dios Del Inframundo y el Dios Herrero. Aun me acuerdo, jugué fuercitas contra ese Dios Maligno y perdí.

También llegaron ejércitos de las demás Deidades de otras dimensiones me atacaron, también vinieron un par de Dioses que se creían poderosos, pero solo eran basura, lo único grande que tenían era su arrogancia al igual que Din y los tuve matar por eso.

Después de otro siglo de paz. Tuve que pensar y reflexionar, tuve que ir a la dimensión de ese Dios que vino a mi tierra y proponérselo, me tuve que disculpar con él. En ese momento pensé, que al fin había encontrado a un aliado digno, todo el tiempo que me pasado defendiendo mi tierra, mi dimensión y llego este Dios y me probo todo lo contrario, no todos vienen con el afán de conquistar, no todos vienen a decirme que son todopoderosos.

Y él me recibió cálidamente, no me tuvo miedo, como ustedes y los demás cuando piso sus tierras.

¿Saben que me dijo?

Las Diosas se empezaban a enojar y su aura de nuevo empezaba a salir. Las nubes de nuevo se acumulaban, la tierra empezaba a temblar por el comportamiento de la Diosas.

-Me dijo que no. Yo nunca había recibido un rechazo, pero sin más que proponer me fui de su tierra sin pelear. Cuando me regrese a mi dimensión un pequeño Dios de esa dimensión, de apariencia inofensiva y alegre estaba en mi luna, solo se me quedo viendo un momento y el solamente me sonrió y me asintió, supe que significaba. El me había puesto también una prueba, como yo a él, probó si yo tenía paciencia, que si yo podía aceptar su rechazo sin decir nada, sin pelear, como lo que le hice, pero nada más a mí. Sabía que yo era temido entre los demás, pero nunca nadie había hablado conmigo.

La Fiera Deidad saca una carcajada rápida.

-¿Saben que es lo chistoso de esto?, El abuso un poco de mi, sabía que para llegar a su dimensión tienen que cruzar la mía, todo este tiempo lo he estado protegiendo ante los demás, por eso ese día me puso la prueba de su rechazo y ese mismo me acepto. El sabe que la guerra está a punto de empezar y no puede perder más el tiempo, solo estaba esperando a que yo lo aceptara. Al menos alguien me valora.

Oni de nuevo se pone serio y enojado.

-No que ustedes Dioses mediocres e hipócritas, que he hecho lo mismo por ustedes. Y ustedes como me lo pagan, viniendo a mi tierra a atacarme. Ustedes son unas mala agradecidas que hoy mismo matare, porque veo que no van a aceptar de nuevo mi rechazo.

Las Diosas empiezan a gemir de furia y ven con mucha rabia a aquel Dios.

-El y yo también tenemos algo en común y es que estamos hartos que Deidades como ustedes vengan y usurpen lo que no es suyo.

Las tres Diosas se enojan al oír eso, todo fue estropeado. Querían la dimensión de Oni a como diera lugar. Ellas se inquietaron al oír al aliado. Era también poderoso, sabían de él, tal vez igual que Din. El Dios que creó su tierra con mil brazos y que creo toda vida, cuyas creaciones eran especiales y los Dioses, se hacían llamar legendarios, que estaban en su dimensión eran también únicos y habían contribuido ante la creación de esa tierra, pero no tan poderosos como el primero y el segundo. Pero ese Dios al crear todo, se canso y se puso bajo un sueño en soledad.

-Supongo que querrán ir con el ahora que esta vulnerable, pero para llegar hacia él tienen que vencerme, tienen que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Las Diosas empiezan a sacar su ira. La tierra se parte y las nubes se inquietan. Oni solo pone guardia y de nuevo sonreía, por ver a la Diosas enojadas, les arruino sus planes de conquista. En parte la misión de Oni era matar a las Diosas, para así a lo mejor evitar la guerra. La Fiera Deidad se había encargado de matar a los demás Dioses ambiciosos que querían su tierra y que tenían dimensiones bajo su control.

Un gran hueco se hace en la tierra, derrumbándola. Oni da un salto para retroceder, mientras las Diosas son hundidas por su propia furia. Oni se prepara, hace unos movimientos rápidos con su espada para calentar. Las Diosas De Oro empiezan a levitar saliendo del hueco, con sus ojos completamente perdidos ante la ira.

El viento se volvía salvaje, provocando tornados, empezaba hacer mucho calor y por ultimo empezaba hacer mucho frio.

La Fiera Deidad ya serio veía a sus contrincantes a la que alguna vez respeto. Las Diosas empezaban a emanar poder, esa energía la concentraban en sus manos para dispararla, las tres Diosas apuntan con esas manos a la Fiera Deidad, y este con la mirada decía.

" _¡¿Qué esperan?!"_

Las Diosas disparan y el Dios va al ataque sin ningún temor, con su espada al frente.

Y así las Diosas De Oro dispararon hacia la Fiera Deidad. Tres bolas de poder se dirigían hacia el Dios Guerrero que corría con su espada al frente.

Pero Oni cisca a las Diosas y se desvanece esquivando.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- La Diosa Del Poder ruje, mientras ella y sus hermanas miraba a todos lados.

-¡Aquí estoy!

-¡GRUUAAWWWWRR!- Las Diosas De Oro gritan juntas.

La Fiera Deidad ataca con su espada, corta la piel de las féminas Deidades. Ellas retroceden, al sentir el tacto del dolor evitando parte del ataque de Oni. El Dios ataco detrás de ellas.

Las Diosas gemían de dolor mientras descienden y se encorvan, sus espaldas sangraban a través de grandes heridas, que escurría su liquido vital, manchando la tierra de Termina.

 _-"¡Maldición!, Estuve tan cerca_ "- Oni mostraba su cara de enojado, apretando sus dientes.- Si se saben mover.- Les dijo

Las Diosas De Oro voltean y le gruñen de rabia y dolor, emanando mas su poder.

-¡Vaya forma de atacar a las espaldas Dios Guerrero!- Dijo Farore mostrando su furia en su voz.

-¿Enserio me dices eso Diosa Del Coraje.- Pregunto el Dios que no creía esas palabras cuando las escucho.- Ustedes son tres y yo solo soy uno, no es limpio, ni justo. Y solo me tengo a mí y a mi Espada Doble Hélice.

-¡Esa espada será la única amiga que tendrás Oni!- La Diosa Del Poder pone la misma cara que su hermana, solo que con más fuerza.- Y para encargarnos de ello. Pasaremos una u de otra forma sobre ti y mataremos a Arceus.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a sonreír de forma malévola.- Se nota tu maldad Din, algo que si me complace. Para que te pueda matar con más razón.- Pero después el deja de sonreír.- Y para su información no considero al Dios Pokémon como un amigo, recientemente hice una alianza con él, solo le ofrezco gran respeto y trato de ser el mejor aliado posible. Algo que ustedes no hacen con los suyos.

-¿Y tú que le puedes proponer Oni?- Pregunta Nayru que al igual solo la hacían enojar aquellas palabras.- El tiene una dimensión única, es una potencia. Y tú solo tienes decadencia.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!, Vaya que si estas enojada Nayru.- Oni se echa una carcajada, lo hacia reír tanto la furia de las Diosas De Oro.- Yo ya veré que hacer, no te preocupes. Ahorita le ofreceré la noticia atraves de sus cadáveres, que se los mostrare en persona antes de dárselos a Hylia. Le diré como las mate.- Respondió sin bajar esa sonrisa.

Las Diosas hartas de las burlas se lanza al Dios Guerrero y este se pone en guardia y retrocede varios metros.

Nayru y Farore se separan, Din ataca de frente, se convierte en una bola de fuego incandescente, Oni se cubre y resiste el ataque.

Las otras dos Diosas se acercan a embestir al Diosa Guerrero. Farore del lado izquierdo y Nayru del lado derecho.

Ambas le pegan a la Fiera Deidad que grita. Después la Diosa Del Poder ataca de nuevo y le pega a Oni en su pecho y es mandado kilómetros del lugar.

La fiera cae, mientras arrasa su propia tierra. El Dios Guerrero se empieza a parar y apoyándose con su espada torcida, mientras gemía un poco por el dolor que sentía.

-Esto no me será esta vez fácil. Je- Decia mientras ponía guardia, y sonreía débilmente.- Las tendré que separar, no podre contra ellas tres juntas.

La Fiera Deidad no puede contra las Diosas De Oro juntas, ya que ellas saben trabajar bien en equipo, han eliminado a Deidades juntas y aun para Oni le resulta imposible ganar ante esa ventaja.

Las Diosas De Oro de nuevo se acercan a atacar. La Diosa De La Sabiduría ataca con crueles ventiscas heladas que congelan la tierra, Oni empieza a emanar su poder, que lo rodea para protegerse. Mientras la Diosa Del Coraje desciende y golpea la tierra con sus manos e invoca y crea, las raíces salen del suelo y tratan de atacar a Oni.

El Dios Guerrero salta, mientras las raíces lo siguen creciendo para atraparlo. Ahora la Diosa Del Poder ataca, emana energía roja de sus manos y lanza una bola de fuego. La Fiera Deidad previniendo eso, había concentrado su energía en su espada y una vez que aquel ataque se acerca a Oni lo recibe con su espada y da un corte vertical, partiendo la bola de fuego.

-¡¿Qué?!- Las Diosas De Oro no creían que su táctica no habia funcionado.- _"¡Maldita Espada!"_ \- Hasta estaban sincronizadas en pensamientos que ellas tres piensan eso.

Pero las raíces agarran al Dios y las espinas se empiezan a enterrar primero en los pies. La Fiera Deidad rápidamente contra ataca y con la mano izquierda lanza su energía hacia Farore, con un haz de luz que salió de su espada. La Diosa Del Coraje no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, debido a que se había agachado y enterrado sus manos.

La Deidad peliverde grita y retrocede lejos de sus hermanas, las raíces sueltan a Oni y este aterriza de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Maldito!- Din decía eso entre dientes.

Din se lanza hacia Oni.

 _-"Eso es Din, déjate dominar por la ira y acércate"_ -Pensaba el Dios mientras se preparaba.

El Dios se lanza también, solo que corriendo, pero después una vez que ambos están tan solo metros cerca. El Dios Guerrero salta y ataca con un haz de luz.

¡DIN!

La Diosa Del Poder es hundida en la tierra, por el haz de luz.

-¡Diosa De La Sabiduría preocúpese por sí misma, porque sigue usted!- La Fiera Deidad señala a la Diosa con su espada.

Nayru gruñe y ataca de nuevo, esta vez con sus poderes, ella lanza un rayo de hielo. La Fiera Deidad también ataca y lanza una ráfaga de poder de su espada. Los poderes chocan y en medio de estos una luz blanca sale en señal del choque y midiendo sus fuerzas el uno al otro. La tierra empieza a temblar.

-(Mph) Creo que fue bastante injusto atacarla con mi espada Diosa De La Sabiduría.- Decía Oni que sonríe al saber que la Diosa era muy débil.

Un pequeño momento después la balanza de poderes se inclina en contra de Nayru, el poder de la Fiera Deidad era muy mayor. La Deidad peliazul ejercía su mejor esfuerzo, pero al final el poder de Oni gana, le pega y la manda lejos, mientras la Diosa grita.

Después el Dios Guerrero retrocede varios kilómetros, da un salto. Una vez que Oni toca el suelo.

-¡Ahhh!

El Dios Guerrero se tambalea un poco sentir el dolor en sus piernas. Oni recordó que raíces lo había agarrado anteriormente, escurría un poquito de sangre.

-Ellas, son fuertes.- Se decía mientras se veía su pantalones un poco rasgado.- No me sorprende y no esperaba menos.

El suelo se empieza a partir y quemarse, líneas naranjas salen debajo del Dios, en otras partes escupía lava. Tornados gigantescos se empezaban hacer. Y una fuerte ventisca congelaba la tierra de Termina.

-(Bah). Ni aguantan nada.- El Dios con una cara de indiferencia y desagrado veía a lo lejos como tres féminas Deidades se reunían, el fuego y la tierra, el agua y el hielo, el viento y la naturaleza, estaban reunidas en un mismo punto emanando todo su poder para poder pelear y a lo lejos el rojo verde y azul se veían.- Tengo que sacar todo de mi, tengo que matarlas. No me tengo que contener. Y yo que pensaba dar mi máximo cuando empezara la guerra, veo que tendré que darlo antes. Ya tiene millones de años que no peleo con todo mi poder.

La Fiera Deidad da un gran respiro, cierra y abre sus ojos. Dos auras salen, una negra y una blanca que se entrecruzan entre sí.

-Oni ya va pelear enserio.- Dijo Din.- Va a sacar su máximo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Farore y Nayru se espantan al oír eso, no creían que Oni estuviera dando con todo por su seriedad.

Una oscuridad emana de la Fiera Deidad, solo para después emanar luz cegadora que la cubre. Oni peleara enserio.

El Destello se apaga. El Dios Guerrero emanaba su gran poder divino y su gran espada torcida daba un brillo azul.

-¡Estoy listo!- El Dios alza la voz, ve a las Diosas y pone guardia.- _"Aun así las tengo que separar"_ \- Pensó ya que aun con todo su poder no puede contra las tres juntas.

Pero las Diosas De Oro no se movían, Nayru estaba espantada y sentía miedo, Farore nerviosa mas no muestra, ni tiene miedo y Din enojada al ver que Oni que le ganaba en poder.

-¡¿Qué esperan para atacar?!- La Fiera quiere pelear.- Muy bien… iré yo por ustedes.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a caminar un poco solo para después correr hacia sus enemigas. La Diosa Del Poder llena de rabia ataca primero y se lanza y atrás de ella sus hermanas que la siguen.

La segunda pelea de la Guerra Divina se levanto, la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro contra la dimensión de Termina, tierra de la Fiera Deidad.

La ambición de los Dioses se concentra en un punto medio y esa era la tierra de Oni por ser la dimensión media, que conecta varios portales dimensionales. Aquel que tenga Termina gana la guerra y domina la mayoría de dimensiones. Para la desgracia del Dios que no tiene ambición solo quiere estar en paz tiene que defenderse ante todo aquel que quiera su tierra, viendo cara a cara a la muerte en cada confrontación.

 ******Mientras tanto******

En la "Dimensión Pokémon", había paz, aquellas bestias vivian en su armonía. Gracias a la cooperación de la tierra vecina y a la trampa que dos Dioses instalaron a través de una bestia legendaria.

Pero en una sub-dimensión, en la Sala Del Origen, una bestia toda poderosa descansaba para recuperar fuerzas. El Dios Máximo Patrono de aquella dimensión abría sus ojos rojos y se levanta.

Se estira y mueve un poco.

-Ya estoy listo, he descansado lo suficiente.

Arceus se ha levantado y lo primero que hace es dar sus primeros pasos después de largos años, en su lugar sagrado, viendo el piso de cristal que da la vista del mundo inferior.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Es hora de iniciar el traslado hacia la tierra de Termina.

El Dios Pokémon sale de su lugar de reposo, a su mundo encima del Monte Corona, sobre la Columna Lanza.

Arceus ve su mundo lleno de maravillas, pero a pesar de verlo en paz y saber que ninguna Deidad ataco inicia su siguiente movimiento.

Arceus lanza un poderoso rugido que se escucha en todo el planeta. Los Pokémon Legendarios se despiertan de sus sueños y todos rugen en señal de que están despiertos.

Ahora todo tipo de bestias se empiezan a mover hacia un solo punto. Portales que se abren en diferentes partes del planeta por parte del creador del espacio, Palkia que daña la estructura de la dimensión del planeta, portales se abren en todos lados para que lleguen a un mismo portal que esta más allá del poder del Pokémon legendario.

Todos se mueven hacia esos portales. Todos los Pokémon se dirigen al Monte Plateado. Todos los Pokémon se mueven hacia la tierra de Termina.

Pero mientras el Dios Máximo de aquella tierra libra una cruel lucha para salvarla.

* * *

 **Muy bien he acabado, no todo decidí reciclarlo le agregue un poco mas como dije. Bueno ya voy en este punto y no puedo decir nada más al respecto, que les puedo decir que no sepan ya XD.**

 **Agradesco mucho sus comentarios**

 **ZarcortFan25** **: Si la verdad no iba a parecer Rayquaza, de hecho no se cuantos Pokémon hagan aparición, pero después de que me lo mencionaras junto con Dialga, decidí hacer esto.**

 **master master god** **: Muchas gracias, si luego hay momentos en que me motivo y escribo como loco mis capítulos.**

 **DemonOfSpace** **: Si de esa forma empezó la Guerra Divina, decidí iniciarla en ese punto, aunque ya había ataques menores a las demás dimensiones, ese fue un ataque mayor y de eso se da inicio. No era lo mismo que atacara uno solo Dios en el caso de Viridi contra Oni, que solo quería su propia dimensión porque si, tenía que ser aun mas que la riña y causa de estos dos. Un ataque tan mayor que dañaría la tierra misma junto con sus habitantes o que simbolizara algo aun mayor.**

 **Twilight-Minish** **: Vaya que si te extrañe :3. Si como lo que le dije a** **DemoOfSpace** **si los Pokémon en parte la iniciaron la Guerra Divina. Me alegra verte de nuevo por aqui y agradezco mucho tu comentario. Y espero que mi fic te siga agradando.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios que ponen la verdad me motivan mucho para seguir en mi fic, aunque he descuidado un poco el primero, juro que escribiré de nuevo. Pero por lo mientras atare cabos sueltos en todos antes de acabar "Destino Enlazados"**

 **Me despido. Adiós Y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	8. La forja de la alianza

**Hola a todos, esta vez tarde un poco en subir este capítulo. Esta vez si tuve algo de tiempo libre. Daré una noticia, pero esto es al final de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **La forja de la alianza**

La batalla seguía en Termina, Dioses peleaban por su control. La tierra era muy codiciada. Pero para conquistarla tienen que pasar por una fiera incontenible que no deja que nadie la agarre. En este caso Tres Diosas atacaron con todo a un Dios Guerrero que solo defendía su tierra a costa de su vida, lo que siempre hacia para su desgracia.

Pero mientras en otra parte de la tierra de Termina. Una bestia blanca entraba a la tierra, a los dominios de ese Dios Guerrero y detrás venían dos bestias mas venían, un ciervo azul con cornamentas hermosas, ese era Xerneas. Pero el otro era pequeño, de color verde claro, unos ojos grandes azules claro con borde negro, dos antenas en su cabeza algo ovalada y en forma de una flor sin abrirse, en las antenas tenía en cada extremo un color azul en cada una, tenia pies de la misma forma, ovalada, y en sus manos tenía tres de dos en forma de puntas. Ese era el Pokémon Legendario, Celebi.

Arceus, junto con Xerneas y Celebi entraban ha Termina, pero al entrar sintieron y vieron la tierra temblar y partirse ante sus pies (A excepción de Celebi que levita) y como un gran tornado estaba en los cielos, a lo lejos.

Ellos tres veían como la Fiera Deidad peleaba contra la Diosa Del Poder. Oni estaba dando muchas vueltas a Din, torturándola, solo para después aventarla.

-¡Onigami!- Dijo Arceus al verlo y como desde lejos podía ver a las Diosas De Oro.- Ustedes dos quédense aquí, si se complican las cosas regresen.- Dijo el Dios en su lenguaje.

El Dios Pokémon sale a toda velocidad y cambia de forma, su pelaje se azulo un poco y parte de su piel, arco y ojos se volvieron azul cielo. Arceus usa la tabla del tipo volador y sale con todo para ayudar a su aliado. Mientras la Fiera Deidad a lo lejos que se podía ver como agarraba su Espada Doble Hélice y solo para después acercarse.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

-¡No dejare que les hagas daño!- La Diosa De La Sabiduría estaba de nuevo de pie. Nayru se mueve y se pone enfrente de sus hermanas, interponiéndose entre ellas y Oni.

-¿Por qué te tenias que parar?- Dijo Oni al terminar de retroceder.

Oni da otro espadazo y no rompe la barrera y el resultado fue el mismo, tuvo que retroceder, se tambaleo solo un poco, que esta vez no fue afectado tanto, aun cuando su fuerza se había vuelto en contra suya.

El Dios sonríe de una forma maliciosa.- Esa barrera es resistente.- Oni después lanza un haz de luz, pero no destruye la barrera.

-Yo no soy una inútil, yo también me puedo defender.- Dijo Nayru que había oído todo lo que dijo el Dios.

-Eso a mí no me importa. Tu morirás con tus hermanas.- Dijo el Dios que la apunta con su espada

-Prefiero vivir y morir a lado de mis hermanas, a que estar solo como tu maldito monstruo.- Dijo con orgullo la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Oni queda un poco desconcertado por las palabras de Nayru.

-¿Monstruo?, (Suspiro) Ustedes los eternos. Ustedes y los demás Dioses y demonios son iguales, me han dicho lo mismo. Ustedes los demás Dioses que me enfrentado me hicieron así, ya se les olvido. Toda mi vida he tenido que defender esta dimensión, si no son demonios son Dioses.

-Pero te propusimos gobernar juntos.- Dijo Farore tratando de contradecirlo.

-Y yo les dije que no.- Oni Reacciono enojado pero después...- Jajaja. "Termina", ustedes y los demás llamaron así a esta dimensión. Termina, Terminal. Mi mundo conecta a varias dimensiones, incluyendo la de ustedes, he tenido que matar a varios Dioses por eso y ustedes no serán la excepción, puedo ver que ustedes dos si estaban de acuerdo, que pena la verdad.

La Fiera Deidad se pone en guardia, su aura empieza a salir.

-Tu barrera tiene un punto débil. Puede regresar el ataque de otro adversario. No te sabes defender solamente usas la fuerza de otros en su contra. Pero todo tiene un límite, tu barrera es impresionante lo tengo que decir, pero no es todopoderosa ¿Haber cuanto aguanta mi poder?, a las tres juntas las atravesare con mi espada.

Las auras blanca y negra de Oni se van hacia la espada Doble Hélice y esta la absorbe sacando un brillo, la espada empezaba a sacar un brillo azul, Oni cubrió su espada de la misma manera que la barrera de Nayru, solo que esta emanaba energía, como si fuera un aura.

-Tal vez yo no tenga tu sabiduría Nayru, pero si tengo lo que tus otras dos hermanas tienen y eso desde muy antes, tengo poder y coraje. Sé que no tengo una rica alma como Farore, pero no me interesa crea vida por el momento. Aparte prefiero morir solo, que mal acompañado y prefiero a que todos me tengan miedo, ya saben el dicho: Es mejor se temido a que ser amado.

Mientras tanto Arceus se acercaba y a lo lejos aun veía. El ve un destello de luz y electricidad. La Fiera Deidad empieza a atacar a las Diosas De Oro, ha Nayru que puso su poderosa barrera.

El Dios Pokémon ve desde lejos como Nayru era asesinada por la Fiera Deidad y como ella escupía sangre y sangraba de una gran herida provocada por la espada del Dios.

-¡Lo consiguió!- Se dijo así mismo la bestia sorprendido.

Pero después ve como la Diosa Del Coraje se desvanece rápidamente junto con sus hermanas, ya cuando Oni destroza la barrera de hielo. Después el Dios Pokémon después de un momento en que casi se acercaba al lugar, ve como su aliado se desvanece.

Arceus llego al mismo lugar ya cuando Oni no estaba.

-No puedo creerlo, estaba tan cerca de derrotarlas. Al menos mato a la Diosa De La Sabiduría.- La bestia decía una vez que llega y ve la barrera de hielo destrozada por el lugar y la sangre tirada en el piso, estaba sorprendido de ver lo que paso.- No cabe duda que si se gana a pulso su fama y fuerza. Pero ya está muy débil para seguir peleando. Creo ya es hora de relevarlo, pero antes tengo que ir con él para atenderlo, puede ser que haya recibido un daño mortal.

Arceus preocupado, pero al igual que Oni se desvanece hacia la luna.

 *****Mientras tanto en la luna: En la pradera*****

El Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina llega a su hermosa pradera verde, el camina hacia su árbol, mientras se tambaleaba mucho al hacerlo, derramaba sangre en el pasto y en las hermosas flores. La Fiera Deidad acabo de librar una feroz lucha en que vio a cara a cara a la muerte, solo que esta vez más cerca.

" _Monstruo, Monstruo, Monstruo"_.- Había pensamientos que invadían la cabeza del Dios mientras caminaba.

El Dios pensaba eso mientras se cae, se inclina y vuelve a pararse para seguir hacia su árbol.

" _Fiera Deidad, eres un maldito asesino, eres un maldito monstruo"_

Esas eran palabras de Viridi. La Diosa De La Naturaleza, cuando la Fiera Deidad acabo con todo su ejército y la naturaleza que había creado Viridi que los trataba como hijos.

" _¡Prefiero vivir y morir a lado de mis hermanas, a que estar solo como tu maldito monstruo!"_

-COF, COF, COF, COF. _-_ La Fiera Deidad escupía sangre de su boca, manchándola, y tirándola en su pecho y suelo.- ¿Por qué tengo que pensar eso ahora?, ¡¿Por qué?!

Ahora esas palabras eran lo más reciente. La Diosa De La Sabiduría le había dicho eso mientras protegía a sus dos hermanas.

Oni respiraba profundamente y con gran dificultad, el da un gran respiro mientras gruñía al hacerlo. El Dios se traga eso en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Dios Pokémon, ¿Que no sabe buenos modales?- Dijo mientras estaba muy molesto.

Arceus apareció detrás de Oni y lo seguía, vio su comportamiento. Ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, solo que el Dios Bestia aun levitaba, por el cambio de habilidad.

-Perdona por entrar así.- Arceus se disculpa con Oni.- Pero vi tu pelea y pensé…

-¡¿Viste mi pelea y no interviniste?!- Oni reacciona furioso, volteando ver al Dios Pokémon, con esa cara.

Arceus veía esa cara aterradora, Oni venía muy herido, su armadura no estaba, dejaba ver su torso desnudo, con muchas heridas, sus pantalones estaba rasgado y un poco rotos. Pero la fiera tenía heridas visibles desde roces de viento afilado, quemaduras, y sin contar también que cuando respiraba se veía su aliento. Y su cara le escurría sangre tanto de la frente, nariz y boca, viendo con esos ojos vacios pero llenos de ira. La Fiera Deidad concentra su mirada hacia el Dios Pokémon, que no podía sentirse perturbado viéndolo así y mas que ahora está enojado con él.

-No pude… Había llegado tarde, vi como mataste a la Diosa De La Sabiduría y como ellas se fueron rápido después de eso.- Responde el Dios Pokémon sin bajar la compostura, mientras Oni después le da la espalda y sigue caminando hacia su árbol. Eso era grosero de parte del Dios Guerrero, pero a la vez Arceus lo comprendía, venia de una cruel confrontación.- Aparte vine a ver si estabas bien.

-No, no lo estoy.- la fiera se da media vuelta y tira su espada a un lado, después recarga su espalda en su árbol, después se desliza hacia el suelo para después sentarse, mientras deja líneas de sangre en el tronco, Arceus solo veía esa grotesca escena.- Esas malditas se fueron y no las pude matar.- Decía ya serio y manteniendo la calma.

-Pero mataste a Nayru.

-¡No!, no es suficiente. A la que tenía que matar era a Din, como mínimo ahora la Guerra Divina se desatara. Yo…yo… He fallado y también te he fallado Arceus.- La fiera a pesar de ese aspecto estaba también triste.

-No me has fallado Dios Feroz. Me protegiste el tiempo que necesitaba. Tampoco podías impedir el hecho de la guerra una vez que empieza.- La bestia trataba de consolar a su aliado.

-Primero fue Viridi y Palutena. Ahora Din y Farore.- Pero la fiera seguía igual de molesto.

-Entiende Onigami. No puedes con todo, por más que te esfuerces hay cosas que inclusive nosotros, los Dioses, no podemos evitar.- Seguía diciendo Arceus.- Ellas huyeron de ti, ellas te temen al no poder contra ti.

-¿Y que con eso?, regresaran y más preparadas.- Pero para Oni esas palabras no ayudaban.

-Pero tú también estarás preparado.- Arceus empieza a observar la pradera.- Ahora tienes que descansar yo tomare el relevo ahora.

Pero después la fiera da un gran suspiro y cambia de tema.- ¿Ya trasladaste a tus hijos?- Pregunta.

-No, no aun.-Responde la bestia.- Te iba a pedir que despejaras esos cielos coiticos y que le dieras mineral a esta tierra, pero por tu estado… Creo que tendré que pedirles a Rayquaza y a Groundon que lo hagan, mientras tanto creare agua. Aparte Xerneas y Celebi darían y darán la vegetación y la estación.

-Vete al norte, donde se ocultara mi luna, ahí es un lugar seguro, ocupa todo ese hemisferio y no expandas mucho a tus creaciones.- Indica Oni.- Ahí los portales dimensionales no son amenaza, ya que he matado a los Dioses que las custodiaban.

-¿Por qué no las puedo poner en diferentes partes?- Pregunta Arceus.

-Aun tenemos el factor sorpresa. La mayoría de Deidades no sabe de nuestra alianza. Aparte muy pronto ocupare la parte suroeste para que yo cree mi propio ejército.

-¿Crees que es necesario eso?- Siguió preguntando la bestia.

-Es necesario. Aparte no todo lo tiene que hacer los Pokémon. Tengo que hacer yo por igual, y lo necesitamos ambos.

-Pero eso te desgastara.

-No importa. Tú dijiste que tomaras el relevo.

La Fiera Deidad piensa hacer su propio ejército para defender su tierra contra los invasores.

Arceus da un largo respiro, Oni era muy orgulloso en hacer las cosas, no está acostumbrado hacer algo en equipo, pero eso ya se daría más adelante y con el tiempo, aparte si tiene razón, necesitan más tropas. Pero por lo mientras Arceus hará algo que no le gustara a la fiera y a la vez afectara a otros.

-Veo que estas estable.- La bestia se le queda viendo fijamente a la fiera, para ver si es necesario atenderlo o no.- Pero a pesar de todo si estas muy debilitado para poder moverte. Muy bien empezare ya. Pero antes necesito hacer algo, no te muevas.- Pidió Arceus que le da la espalda a su aliado.

-Jaja. Vez que tengo opción.- El saca una leve carcajada de mala gana.

Y el Dios Pokémon se desvanece de la Luna, dejando solo al Dios Guerrero. Mientras tanto Oni ve en la cima de su árbol una pera que tambaleaba un poco por el viento. Oni tiene hambre y quiere comer.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Pasaron solo unos minutos en que la abominable fiera se quedo completamente solo, aunque ya es costumbre para él. Arceus de nuevo aparece y detrás, estaban Xerneas y Celebi.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando de confianza en entrar y salir de mi lugar sagrado sin que te diga algo?- Oni cambia su semblante serio, se mostraba ahora un poco más molesto.- Ahora vienes y traes a estos dos sin mi permiso.

El Dios Pokémon ignora ese comportamiento, tenía que admitir que Oni siempre estaba amargado y esa parte le caía mal.

-Dios Guerrero de la tierra Termina. Quiero presentarles a mis hijos.- El Dios bestia toma más seriedad.- Estos son Celebi y usted ya conoció a Xerneas.

-(Mph) Como olvidarlo.- La Fiera Deidad no olvida a ese Pokémon cuando le gruño en la Sala De Origen.

Ambos Pokémon hacen una reverencia hacia al Dios Guerrero en señal de respeto y mostrando educación.

-Ellos se quedaran aquí y te cuidaran en lo que te recuperas.- Dijo Arceus.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunta desconcertado y se le notaba esta vez, también sus hijos lo voltean a ver como diciendo "¿Qué?".

-Lo que oíste.

-No es necesario. He estado en la misma condición varias veces.

-Quieres dejar ese comportamiento y dejar de rechazar mi ayuda.- Arceus a pesar de estar serio, esta vez sí estaba harto y molesto, se notaba, él le gruñe a la fiera y se le queda viendo a los ojos, porque la fiera es muy orgulloso para aceptar ayuda, aun en ese estado tan débil y de apariencia moribunda la rechaza.- Ellos se quedaran aquí y te cuidaran y si no quieres. Solo párate y sácalos.

-Vaya forma de retarme en mi propio hogar Dios Pokémon.- la fiera a pesar de todo no deja esa cara de molestia, eso perturbaba a los dos Pokémon que estaban en la luna.- Sabes que no estoy en estado de ni siquiera moverme y abusas.

-No, no cofundas las cosas, a eso se le llama ayuda. Tú hiciste eso por mí y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo por ti. Así se trata una alianza.- Explicaba Arceus, diciéndole el significado de la alianza.

-Supongo que esas son las desventajas.- Y Oni transformaba eso.

-Tómalo como quieras. Pero sigue siendo la misma definición. También no cambiara el hecho de que ellos dos se queden aquí.- Arceus se desvanece al terminar sus palabras.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Y siguió preguntando Oni, solo que esta vez al aire.

La fiera se infla y saca su aire en señal de esta vez derrota, sobrevivió a un ataque mortal, pero no a una simple discusión con su aliado.

Mientras tanto Xerneas y Celebi, miraban la hermosa pradera, era muy hermosa para ellos. Pero ese bello momento se iría al ver al Dios Guerrero.

No podían evitarse sentirse perturbados de tan solo verlo, y ver una cruel escena, en la cual había sangre en el pasto y flores y hasta el tronco del árbol estaba manchado del ese liquido rojo espeso, sin contar que el Dios que estaba sentado debajo de dicho árbol estaba herido y se desangraba de algunas partes, mas la cara que siempre carga, fría e intimidadora. Parecía una escena de horror.

Pero a pesar de sentirse así, deben a ser lo que su superior les dijo y era cuidar al Dios que estaba ahí herido y cansado. El ciervo se le quedo viendo a la mirada de la fiera, percibía la maldad y la bondad en el, después empieza a recordar ese momento en que lo vio por primera vez en que le gruñía en señal de desconfianza. Ahora estaba tirado en su árbol herido y cansado tras proteger su tierra, escucho que mientras protegía Termina, también protegía el hogar del ciervo y era cierto. El Pokémon Legendario empezó a sentir lástima y culpa al verlo así, entonces comprendió que eran ciertas las palabras de su padre.

-¿Que estas mirando?- Oni pregunta de forma grosera al darse cuenta que Xerneas lo miraba.

Xerneas solo lo veía, pero después da media vuelta y explora la hermosa pradera. Mientras Celebi hacia lo mismo felizmente, reía. Pero mientras Oni se le quedaba viendo a la pera de su árbol.

* * *

 **Un día después.**

Ha pasado un día que para un Dios no es nada, pero si vital ya que las Deidades tienen una regeneración muy acelerada para recuperarse. La Fiera Deidad se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero aun no estaba en estado de moverse libremente, seguía sentado en su árbol, trataba de meditar agusto. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, debido a las presencias que no eran bienvenidas en su lugar sagrado.

Por parte del ciervo azul no pasaba nada, solo caminaba y meditaba también. Pero por parte de el hada, reía disfrutaba mucho el lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad, se metía en las copas del árbol, aun si Oni estaba debajo y quitaba sus frutos. **(NDA: Si se que Celebi es del tipo Psíquico-Planta, pero saben que se parce también a un hada)**

-¡Deja de estar jugando!- El Dios Guerreo ya harto regaña al Pokémon.

Celebi desciende y ve al Dios a los ojos, Oni veía los ojos azules del pequeño hada que empezaban a llenarse de un líquido peculiar. El pequeño Pokémon Legendario tenía ganas de llorar, nadie le había regañado así en toda su vida.

-No, ¡No empieces!- Oni solo se enojaba más y para empeorar, la forma en que se comportaba no ayudaba.

Y Celebi rompe en llanto, mientras Oni solo se queda callado con una mirada de furia total. Xerneas de lejos veía, pero ignoraba la situación. Aquella escena no era típica de ver y menos para Oni.

La Fiera Deidad no está acostumbrado a convivir con nadie, no sabía cómo comportarse. Celebi era igual que Mew, eran como niños que solo querían jugar, era así de simple y como niños cuando son regañados fuertemente, tienden a llorar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En la hermosa pradera había paz, no se escuchaba más que el viento, Oni estaba durmiendo en paz, pero aun con hambre, no ha comido desde hacía muchos milenios. Pero aun así el Dios estaba durmiendo.

Pero ese momento de paz se iría al oír como su árbol temblaba de su copa, las hojas caían sobre el Dios, el pone una cara de disgusto al saber quien estaba ahí.

Apenas el Dios diría algo solo para después ver al hada que desciende, poniéndose al frente de la temible fiera. Celebi alegremente extiendo sus bracitos y le da a Oni la fruta que ansiaba.

El Dios se queda confundido y desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño ante ese comportamiento. Celebi le paso aquella pera al oír el estomago del Dios rugir mientras dormía.

-¿Por qué me traes eso?, ¿Por qué lo haces, después de lo que te hice?- Pregunta Oni, aun seguía confundido, pero con esa fría seriedad no se notaba nada.

Celebi trataba de comunicarse en su forma, pero Oni no entendía. Pero el Dios sin rechazar la fruta la acepta, el lo único que sabía es que el hada no lo hacía con mala intención. Para la fiera los sentimientos son desconocidos para él, el se sigue preguntando el por qué.

Oni le da un mordisco a la pera. Eso ocasiono que Celebi sonriera, el se sentía feliz por eso, tanto así que sale disparado por toda la pradera.

-Raro.- Le decía el Dios al hada, mientras comía, el no sentía nada.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Han pasado dos días, desde el ataque de las Diosas De Oro sobre Termina. La paz aparentemente había llegado, pero no. Pokémon Legendarios han arribado Termina y están despejando el paso.

Mientras tanto en la luna que siempre estaba presente en la tierra, en su interior un Dios Bestia llegaba al lugar, Arceus había llegado de nuevo al lugar sagrado de Oni.

El empieza a caminar un poco hasta llegar al árbol y encontrar ahí al Dios descansando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Arceus pregunta al llegar para saber el estado de la fiera. Pero el Dios Pokémon se desconcierta de lo que ve a continuación.

Mientras tanto bajo las hojas del árbol estaba un Dios descansando con los brazos cruzado, el abre sus ojos al ver y oír a su aliado llegar.

-¿Tu como crees?- Y Oni responde con otra pregunta de forma seria, pero molesta aunque se notaba algo, pero la bestia no dice nada después de ver detenidamente a la fiera, se sorprendió de lo que vio.- Me siento como un niño pequeño.- Responde.

Arceus, en el fondo tenía ganas de reír, era más que gracioso para cualquier Deidad que lo llegara ver. Ver quien estaba abrazando al temible Dios Oni, Fiera Deidad, simplemente no tenia precio. Celebi estaba acostado, durmiendo del lado izquierdo de de Oni, pegado a él y lo estaba abrazando recargando su cabeza en su abdomen y cintura, abrazando a la vez esa parte, en su cara expresaba felicidad. Oni se mueve un poco y el hada se aferra a él y lo aprieta más.

-Al parecer ya te sientes mejor… Mucho mejor.- Dijo Arceus, aun conteniéndose.

-Sé lo que piensas, aun en ese tono telepático se nota lo cínico que eres.- Y Oni sigue serio y frio como siempre.

Pero el Dios Pokémon, simplemente no dice nada.

-Aun me duele un poco la cabeza.- Responde Oni.- ¿Y cómo está el traslado?

-Apenas le están dando vida a esta tierra.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ver yo mismo mi tierra.

La fiera se para de golpe, despertando también Celebi que golpea su cabeza en el suelo, el se soba después de eso.

El Dios Guerrero empieza a dar sus primeros pasos y mientras lo hacia un brillo majestuoso lo cubría en su totalidad. Después dicho brillo se desvanece y deja ver a la Fiera Deidad con su armadura plateada, sus pantalones y túnica reconstruidos y limpios, y sus botas de cuero pulidas.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes mejor?- Pregunta aun así Arceus.- Es muy pronto para que te pares.

El Dios de Termina agarra su gran espada y la pone de tras de él.

-No sé si te preocupas de mí o solo me quieres seguir torturando.- Dijo el Dios, mientras Celebi da una mirada y un suspiro triste al oírlo.- Me siento muy bien. Y es hora de planear la defensa.

* * *

 *****Mientras tanto: Dos años después*****

* * *

En una dimensión llena de vida y vegetación. En las partes de un bosque, donde el cielo estaba tapado por nubes grises que daban con su suave brisa de agua, los arboles movían sus hojas de un lado para el otro, mientras el viento silbaba.

En aquel bosque, una pequeña niña, no, una pequeña Diosa rubia que estaba en el bosque, ella lloraba tristemente, mientras en su cara a la vez expresaba su furia.

De repente el viento se intensifica, las nubes empiezan a lanzar rayos de lado de la pequeña Deidad, uno le cae encima, pero ella no se inmuta y las hojas se mueven con más fuerza.

 **¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS ONI!**

Otro rayo cae encima de la Deidad. La Diosa Viridi, Diosa De La Naturaleza. Ella grita con furia que se escucha en todo el bosque que ella creo. Pero la pequeña Deidad estaba lista, en sus manos traía una especie de armas, ella traía unas garras y al parecer muy peligrosas y afiladas.

-(Snif), Te hare pagar por lo que les hiciste a mí y a mis hijos. ¡Maldito monstruo!

Viridi ataca con sus garras y taja el aire y el cielo que se torno aterrador, ya que dejo las marcas, atraves de franjas negras que dejaban ver el espacio.

Viridi se tranquiliza, pero respira más fuerte y aun tenía esa cara de furia y rabia, mientras hacia un puchero al llorar, dejando que las lágrimas pasaran por sus tiernas mejillas.

* * *

 ****Mientras tanto en Termina: Un año después****

* * *

En el hemisferio norte de Termina, del planeta. Aquella parte se llenaba de vida, pero la vida creada por otro Dios, se escucha los rugidos de bestias de todo tipo.

Los Pokémon venían y cruzaban el portal que dividía sus mundos. Algunas especies venían en parvadas y en manadas.

Y desde la cúspide de una gran montaña, estaba el Dios creador de aquellas bestias y el Dios dueño de aquella dimensión, mientras las Deidades menores cuidaban el tráfico. Los Dioses Maximos Eran iluminados por la luna y las estrellas del firmamento, haciéndoles una silueta majestuosa de ellos.

-(Mph) Y yo pensaba que ya estabas muy débil.- Comentaba la fiera al respecto.

-Lo estoy. Eso es todo lo que pude.- Respondió la bestia.

Después Oni se queda callado y pensando. Si eso era lo que podía crear el Dios Pokémon, se imaginaba como hubiera sido si lo enfrentaba o aun peor, a todos los Pokémon. Francamente la Fiera Deidad no tendría oportunidad de hacer frente contra aquellas bestias. El había escuchado hace varios siglos que un Dios débil trato de hacerse con ella, pero los Pokémon salvajes se defendieron y lo acabaron. La Fiera Deidad no tiene en problemas con aquellas bestias, si no por las Deidades, el aun se acordaba cuando enfrento al Trió Dragón, cuando agarro a Girantina a golpes, el primer y segundo golpe no lo acertó, ya que el dragón de platino es un tipo fantasma, a fuerzas el Dios Guerrero tuvo que concentrar energía en sus manos para poderle pegar. Y no solo fue eso, desgarraron el tiempo y el espacio. Ese poder está muy superior para una Deidad menor, esos poderes solo los ocupan los Dioses máximos y ni siquiera la mayor parte (Incluyendo Oni) no pueden manipular tanto el tiempo, solo la representación máxima de todos los Dioses, la Diosa Del Tiempo es la que supervisa todo el tiempo de todas las dimensiones y ella ocupa ese gran poder. Pero para Oni eso fue aterrador que una bestia como Dialga manipulara el tiempo a su voluntad. Si eso era lo que podían hacer, es una amenaza también para las demás tierras, por eso es la segunda potencia más temida de todas. Pero ahorita la misma Fiera Deidad esta a lado del Dios Pokémon, ¿Que es lo que Arceus puede ser capaz de hacer?, siendo el que creo todo eso a la vez.

Pero ahora Oni empieza a desconfiar sobre las intenciones de su aliado. Si Arceus hubiera querido Termina, ya hubiera atacado y ya hubiera matado a Oni. Pero aun así el Dios Guerrero se desconcierta y piensa mucho en ello, tanto así que…

-Dime la verdad Arceus.- Empezaba hablar Oni, sin voltear a ver al Dios Pokémon, mientras vigilaba el trafico.- ¿Por qué no me atacaste?, Se que estas conforme con lo que has creado y que estas agradecido conmigo. Pero a la vez sabes que mi dimensión ocupa una gran función y es muy codiciada por la mayoría. Aparte he defendido a Deidades que también me usaron de la misma manera y aun así me atacaron.

El Dios Pokémon cierra sus ojos, toma un respiro y medita un poco, voltea su cara y se le queda viendo a la Fiera Deidad.- Tanto te intriga eso, ¿Verdad Onigami?- Arceus empieza hablar.- Esta bien te diré la verdad. Si pensaba atacar Termina, después de todo es un punto estratégico. Pero por un momento me puse a pensar. Ya había oído de ti y tus hazañas, también me había dado cuenta de que tu no conquistas dimensiones.

-Es porque ya es bastante cargo dominar la dimensión media. Si no hubiera nacido en Termina o si no hubiera recibido la estricta educación de mi padre, tal vez estaría igual de estúpido que la mayoría que quiere este lugar.

-Y después de investigarte, me di cuenta que todos los ataques era porque te defendías y no por que querías.- Siguió respondiendo Arceus.- Así que decidí esperar hasta que tu vinieras a mí. Pero eventualmente y si las cosas se tornaban mas negras, si no lo hubiera hecho, yo te hubiera atacado.

Oni se queda callado por un momento, con una cara seria. El Dios Guerrero sabía que Arceus eventualmente atacaría, pero aun así estaba sorprendido, después de todo era una respuesta lo que Oni buscaba.

-¿Y dime que es lo que te impide atacarme ahora mismo?- Siguió preguntando la fiera, con una sonrisa leve.- La mayor parte de tu creación está en mi tierra y los legendarios también. Francamente yo ya perdí contra ti ahora mismo.

Y era enserio Oni no tiene oportunidades de ganar.

-Tengo mis razones. Uno, ¿Qué es lo que te impidió atacarme cuando estuvimos a solas en mi lugar sagrado?- Y Arceus no se queda atrás, sigue también preguntando, solo que esta vez se estaba molestando.

El Dios Guerrero se queda callado y no responde, pero después.- Y a ti ¿Que te impidió atacarme cuando las Diosas De Oro se marcharon?- Pregunta.

-Sabes que son las mismas razones que tú y yo tenemos.- Siguió diciendo Arceus.

-Pero aun así, no se puede confiar así, como así.- Y siguió argumentando la fiera, también se estaba molestando.- Aun si nosotros queremos paz y no provocamos los ataques. Siempre estará el enemigo que quiere vernos caer. Y algunas veces no orilla hacer algo que no queremos, pero que tenemos y necesitamos.

-Contradiciéndonos en lo que creemos y en lo que nos inculcan, afectando a los demás que no tienen nada que ver… Pero…- La Bestia también trata de hacer algo al responder.- Si tomamos ese factor negativo que nos afecta y lo transformamos a nuestro favor. Puede volvernos hasta más fuertes.

-Pero…- Oni se voltea completamente.- ¿Si no se puede transformar?

Arceus hace lo mismo y ambos se ven fijamente.

-Creo que tu y yo sabemos bien esa respuesta.- El tono telepático de Arceus fue más serio, se podía distinguir la severidad.

De repente las nubes (Que ya no eran grises y había un cielo despejado por la llegada de los Pokémon), se empiezan acumular y a cargar de electricidad y sobre la montaña dichas nubes se forman como torbellino.

Los Dioses se veían el uno al otro, un rayo cae en medio de ellos iluminando con su luz al caer y no dejando ver un par de segundos.

Pero cuando se quito aquella luz y en tan solo esos segundos, dejo ver a ambos Dioses, pero. La Fiera Deidad estaba en guardia con su Espada Doble Hélice a la mano izquierda. El Dios Pokémon estaba en guardia levitando y alrededor de su troco estaba diecisiete tablas que giraban a su alrededor y brillaban de múltiples colores. Y ambos Dioses estaban en una posición defensiva. Todos lo Pokémon se le quedaron viendo a la montaña.

La fiera no paraba de ver con sus ojos blancos y vacios, a los ojos rojos y llenos de brillo de la bestia. Ambos tenían la misma mirada retadora, fijándose quién de los dos atacaría, queriéndose también hacerse daño, pero después.

Oni sonríe levemente y empieza a reír, empieza a aflojarse y Arceus alza un poco más la mirada.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- El Dios Guerrero empieza a reír, mientras el Dios Pokémon desciende tocando tierra.

Después la Fiera Deidad guarda su espada doble hélice. Mientras las tablas de Arceus desaparecen.

-¡Jaja!, Dios Pokémon, en verdad usted es digno de temer.- Comento Oni con educación, mientras quitaba su guardia.

Arceus también quita su guardia.- Lo mismo digo para usted Fiera Deidad.

-Perdóname por eso.- Acto seguido el Dios de Termina se disculpa.- Pero ya es mi naturaleza desconfiar.

-La verdad si me molesta.- Dijo Arceus, aun con ese tono molesto.- Pero creo que a la vez es justificable. En estos momentos difíciles de guerra, la confianza ya es difícil de tener o creer que existe, ¿Pero por qué no me atacaste?- Al final pregunta.

-Como antes hemos dicho y visto, tú estabas muy débil y yo lo estaba, bien o mal ese es un signo de confianza, yo te pude matar ese día, no sin antes que tus hijos me mataran, pero aun así. Después cuando estaba solo en mi lugar sagrado y tus palabras al decirme eso. Después yo estaba débil y me pudiste matar y no lo hiciste.- Respondió Oni a esa pregunta.- Solo quería asegurarme también que tan preparado estas para la guerra, en tus ojos se notaron la severidad en ellos, pero a la vez dudaste en atacarme, algo que considero pasable. De ahí me di cuenta también de tus intenciones.

Arceus se sorprendió de la explicación de Oni.

-Pero tú no dudabas en atacarme.- Comento Arceus porque si lo llego a percibir al verlo a los ojos.

-Eso es cierto, yo no dudo y no lo muestro. Para intimidar al enemigo también hay que verlo a los ojos, aunque sean más fuertes siempre veo a los ojos.- Explica la fiera.- Yo no muestro la debilidad. Pero lo que vi en tus ojos fue en parte tristeza, a la vez decepción al ver que yo te atacaría, de ahí supe que tú confías en mí. No sé si eres de los que lloran, pero siempre cuando uno se pone al menos triste la retina de los ojos se llena tan solo un poco, haciéndolo más brillantes a la luz.

Arceus no dice nada, el si sentía eso. Pero Oni no mostro ni el más mínimo nervio.

-Veo que te ganas a creses tu fama de ser temido y poderoso ¿No es así?, eres también listo.- Arceus recupera su compostura.

-Es mi experiencia en todos estos milenios que he peleado, he aprendió cosas a lo largo de mis batallas.- Después la fiera da un suspiro y afloja y endulza su tono, aunque sea un poquito.- Pero la verdad agradezco tu confianza. Nadie es un aliado digno y menos de fiar, algo que tú tienes y a mí me hace falta, mostrar esa confianza. Algo que yo ya perdí hace mucho tiempo. Yo solo doy miedo.

No era necesario decir algo al respecto, solo Oni expresaba su agradecimiento, mientras Arceus lo oía y esta vez distinguió otra cosa. Mientras la fiera se da media vuelta y se inclina, viendo mejor el tráfico y las creaciones del Dios Pokémon.

-Pero Arceus. Yo no te aseguro ganar esta guerra, tampoco podre hacer un ejército tan poderoso como el que tienes.- El Dios Guerrero estaba algo triste y eso lo percibió Arceus. Oni recordaba lo que le había dicho Nayru.

-¿Y crees que yo te propongo lo mismo?- Ahora la bestia blanca empieza hablar.- La Guerra Divina es devastadora, y no te garantizo tampoco ganar. Estamos ambos en peligro tanto juntos, como separados. Lo que si te garantizo es que si tú mueres yo moriré también y viceversa. Juntos nada mas aumentamos nuestras posibilidades de salir vivos de esto.

Oni solo da otro gran y largo suspiro, se veía como se inflaba.- Ay, ay. Hablas con sabiduría mi aliado, algo que también me falta, tú viste mas allá de mi apariencia y fama, algo que tampoco puedo hacer, yo solo desconfió. Pero aun así no estoy tranquilo y por primera vez desde hace millones de años. Tengo miedo de perder, tengo miedo de perder mi tierra, aunque no haya nada, fue aquí donde nací y prefiero morir aquí, pero no sin antes salvarla.

-Así es la guerra, todos tenemos miedo, todos tenemos algo que proteger. Y todos tenemos que luchar por ello.

Un momento de silencio después domina el lugar, trayendo solo el aire frio de la montaña, en que ambos Dioses convivieron para forjar más su alianza. Ahora que la cruel guerra se avecina es necesario algo de comunicación, aunque sea un poco.

-Muy bien creo que es hora de partir.- Oni se para y voltea de nuevo a ver Arceus.- Avísame cuando todos estén aquí. Empezaremos a planear la defensa y el ataque hacia las Diosas De Oro.

-Ya solo faltan dos.- Decía Arceus.

-Sí pero eso no quiere decir que no sean una amenaza.- La Fiera Deidad camina y se pone de lado de Arceus y antes de irse.- Je. Creo que fue bueno de en vez en cuando platicar con alguien, ya tiene tiempo que no lo hago, la última vez que platique algo digamos "profundo" fue con la Diosa Ashunera y eso fue hace más de doscientos millones de años.

-¿Esa son tus formas de dar las gracias por la esta charla?- Pregunta el Dios Pokémon, un poco desconcertado y molesto, pero serio también.

Oni empieza a caminar, mientras da una leve sonrisa leve de malicia.- No lo sé. Tómalo como quieras, sigue siendo la misma definición.

La Fiera Deidad se desvanece del lugar dejando solo al Dios Pokémon.

-(Mph) Sigues siendo terco aun. Je. No puedo creer que te cueste trabajo, al menos convivir con alguien sin iniciar una pelea. Pero puedo ver que aun tienes algo de sentimientos hacia los demás, solo que están muy enterrados en tu interior y si no soy el primero en hablarte, significa que esa Diosa confía también en ti.- Arceus suspira, pero estaba algo feliz.- Al menos la confianza ya está hecha. Pero ahora solo falta ver que nos espera en la Guerra Divina.

Y así fue que por las circunstancias ambos Dioses tuvieron que convivir un poco más. Pero por lo mientras ambos se separan para organizarse y prepararse.

* * *

 **Diré esto. Este fic vuelve a donde estaba, lo pondré en el bloque de Legend Of Zelda en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que he acabado con la saga Pokémon. Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que vuelva a este bloque, por lo mientras me despido de los fans Pokémon ya di a conocer este fic y es hora de retirarme. Pero si lo vuelvo a mudar, estará en otro bloque también.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos ha.**

 **ZarcortFan25** **: Me alegra mucho que te gustara este capitulo, trato de poner todo mi esfuerzo y sobre la pelea, pues aun falta la aparición de el ultimo solitario.**

 **frank74** **: Agradesco el tiempo que te has tomado en comentar y si como dije antes pongo mi esfuerzo en poner todo en las partes de pelea.**

 **master master god** **: Muchas gracias mi amigo yo nunca crei que mi fic llegara a lo epico, solo en algunas partes y espero que te sigan agradando mis capitulos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me mandan y que es gusto responderlos y contestarlos. La verdad me motivan para seguir. Y los demas que me siguen comenten, es gratis y no muerdo XD.**

 **Esto es todo por mi parte. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualizacion.**


	9. Doble filo

**Sé que he tardado en este fic subir este capítulo, pero me he dado cuenta que si cuesta trabajo mantener dos fic's. Pero me alegra muchísimo subir ya este capítulo. Solo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Doble filo**

 *****Mientras tanto en otra parte*****

En la parte suroeste de Termina. Donde no había nada más que pura tierra café. En un país vacio y casi seco, solo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna que siempre estaba, junto con el sol que se mostraba al mismo tiempo, dando una vista única al lugar. La luna se mostraba al oeste y el solo al este en sus más grandes cúspides. Dejando un cielo casi despejado, hacia frio y calor al mismo tiempo, dejando neutro el clima. El manto estelar siempre estaba presente, dejando ver siempre las estrellas con más claridad y brillo.

Pero mientras el Dios Máximo de la tierra llamada Termina estaba viendo aquella parte desde los cielos, se mostraba en su semblante serio, que siempre cargaba, solo que esta vez se mostraba más pensativo.

La Fiera Deidad baja a su tierra y la toca con sus pies. Que ahora tenía más color debido a la presencia de las creaciones de su aliado bestia que se encontraba también en su tierra.

-¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?- Se preguntaba la Deidad que muy pensativo estaba.- Las creaciones salen a la imagen y semejanza, pero esta vez tardare en hacer algo ya que las modificare… Quiero un ejército fuerte, que no tenga miedo de nada, que tengan un corazón de piedra.

Oni se le queda un poco viendo el lugar, al paisaje, lleno de algo muy peculiar y abundante.

-¡Eso es!- Exclama un poco, abriendo un poco más su cara. - "Piedra"

La Fiera Deidad voltea y ve una roca al frente, de 1.7 metros aproximadamente, tal vez un poco más. Oni con la mente hace que la roca levite, después empieza a mover sus manos y dedos. El Dios empieza a diseñar y crear. La roca agarra forma, se empezaba a ver de forma humanoide. El Dios diseña a un humano de piedra, pero al parecer dicha creación tenía una armadura normal, como los clásicos caballeros medievales, junto con una espada también, hecha de piedra, sujetada.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo falta un alma. Aunque ya lo hare después.

El Dios se le queda viendo más a su creación, pero al poco tiempo, cambia su cara a una mirada de inconformidad y algo de desagrado, solo se manifestaba a través de un ceño en su rostro y un bufido.

-No. No es suficiente. Tiene que dar miedo al enemigo también.- Decía con algo de molestia en su voz, mientras en su rostro se notaba su gran inconformidad.- Ese es un factor muy importante, aunque le cambie la cara seguirá siendo de piedra.

Oni se queda pensando, un rato. Se queda días y noches, sin moverse, pensando sobre su creación. Hasta que oye algo que le llama su atención. El alza su mirada y ve a un Dragón de Platino surcando los cielos. Ese era Girantina, exploraba toda la tierra de Termina y pasa sobre Oni, y sigue su camino.

-Un dragón fantasma.- Se dijo Oni algo extrañado, aunque ya lo había visto desde antes.- Vaya que ya no se ven mucho ese tipo desde hace eones.

Y a partir de sus palabras.

-"¡Fantasma!"- Le llega una idea al ver aquel dragón.

Acto seguido el Dios mueve las manos invocando al viento que se presenta y sopa, con ello trayendo el frio helado y las nubes que se acumulan. Después Oni se infla un poco y con un suspiro saca su aire que se veía por el frio que yacía presente. Pero la cantidad de aliento del Dios era ya algo considerablemente grande. Oni moldea como plastilina y le da forma a su aliento, le da forma semi-humanoide, con una cara, pecho y brazos esqueléticos, un clásico espectro, las manos, parecían más garras, cinco garras. Se veía atemorizante para el mortal común que ve a un fantasma completamente aterrador.

-Nada mejor que la típica y clásica apariencia.- Se decía el Dios orgulloso.

Pero el espectro una vez acabado. Al poco tiempo de vida, este ataca a su creador, abalándose contra su creador, trataba de matar aquel que le había dado vida.

-¡Me gusta esta forma de reacción!- Exclama Oni un poco, dando una sonrisa de maldad.- Pero es muy apresurado.

El Dios con un dedo detenía a su creación.

-Ahora veré aquel soldado de piedra.

Oni concentra su energía, una bola transparente emanaba de su mano derecha y la dispara, le da vida al hombre de piedra. Pero este siguió su naturaleza, se quedó quieto y sin hacer nada, como una piedra.

-Tendré que ponerles mente, ya que los hice a través de piedra y no como a este espectro que fue más directo.- El Dios se quedó inconforme de nuevo.

 **Cinco años después.**

En esos años. Mientras todas las creaciones del Dios Pokémon ya casi terminaban de su traslado hacia el mundo de Termina. Aquel mundo de nuevo recuperaba su gloria pasada, las plantas crecían, la vegetación empezaba a abundar, la vida empezaba a prosperar, aunque no era de aquel Dios verdaderamente dueño, que sin darse cuenta no lo veía, ni le importaba en lo absoluto como su mundo recupero la gloria cuando él era un infante.

La Fiera Deidad ya casi acababa también de su ejército. Había miles y miles de tropas listas para asesinar ante la orden de su Dios. Pero aun no estaban listas para la guerra. Aparte, que hay una consecuencia a la hora de crear.

-Ya-ya-ya acabe.- Para Oni, su consecuencia era ya cansarse, algunas gotas de sudor en su cara.- Ya tiene casi todo solo le falta ponerle un poco más… más de conciencia y conocimientos, ponerles todo sobre los Pokémon para que no los ataquen.

Cuando el Dios crea un alma, para este no es nada, si gastan energía pero de forma muy, muy escasa. Pero cuando se crea en masa y más si las modifica uno personalmente suelen agotarse de forma agresiva. Y en este caso el Dios Oni los creo más directo y modifico, eso causa un gran desgaste para él. Puesto que todo el ejército los desarrollo y los creo para ser asesinos y sin compasión.

Los seres, creados de la piedra madre del planeta. Hacen la representación del lado frio de la guerra, no tendrían compasión de nada, no importaba de quien se tratase, ellos atacarían hasta matar y sin importar quien fuera, ya sea hombres, mujeres y niños. Ellos no mostrarían compasión, eran fríos como sus cuerpos y corazones de piedra.

Los espectros representaban el miedo a la guerra, seres fantasmagóricos que se encargarían de sembrar el terror a su paso y al igual que los soldados de piedra no tendrían compasión, solo que al ser creados más directamente pos el Dios Oni, Fiera Deidad, estos torturarían a sus víctimas lo más que se pudieran, aterrándolas, maltratándolas físicamente hasta morir. Así como lo hace Oni cuando pelea contra otra Deidad enemiga, se toma su tiempo para torturar, para divertirse con ello, hasta aburrirse y matarlo. O también solo matar a aquellos que osan intervenir y de menor importancia, solo enterrándoles su espada o matándolas a golpes hasta matarlas y no tortúralas para no perder más tiempo. Ambos ejércitos de monstruos no tomarían prisionero al menos que su Dios lo pida, pero regularmente están creados para matar hasta morir.

Pero eso a la vez era una desventaja y la razón por la que no están aún listos, aquel ejército no reconoce entre fuego amigo o enemigo. Matarían por igual y eso para su Dios le afecta, también afectando a su aliado bestia. Solo que no se puede hacer nada por el momento.

El Dios que los creo estaba al frente de tan temible ejército de horrores. Que por lo mientras estaban inmóviles, en un estado de sueño, solo su Dios los podía despertar.

-Creo que le pediré ayuda al ances…

 **¡ONIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

El Dios voltea rápidamente, al oír su nombre con gran ira.

-¡He venido a matarte maldito Dios asesino!

-Hay no.-Dijo Oni muy cansado, pero sin dejar esa seriedad.

Una pequeña Deidad había llegado a la tierra de Termina, una Diosa que Oni conoce desgraciadamente.

La Diosa De La Naturaleza. Viridi. Ella ha arribado de nuevo a la tierra de la Fiera Deidad y esta vez está preparada. Consigo la pequeña Deidad lleva unas garras rojizas, muy oscuras, de color marrón, las garras se veían también oscuras y las puntas se aclaraban de color rojizo, eran muy grandes y filosas, en la parte de en medio tenia adornado una flor de color violeta, y en la parte superior marcas doradas y verdes que representaban dibujos de a su vez hojas y viñas. Y en las partes laterales tenían también picos, como representación de las espinas de una planta. La Diosa De La Naturaleza quiere venganza, que hasta en su rostro se notaba y por ello está preparada para matar a la Fiera Deidad.

-¡He venido a terminar lo que no acabamos!- Exclama la niña. Que entre su cara aun lloraba por aquel terrible día.- ¡Vine a vengar mis hijos!

Oni se quedaba en shock al verla, como ella ha podido llegar hasta ahí. Ninguna Deidad no se habían dado cuenta, puesto que Arceus estaba muy lejos de su portal dimensional, así también Oni. También nadie podía cruzar por los anillos de Hoopa. Eso quería decir que Viridi había rodeado entre dimensiones para poder cruzar. Así como los anillos no podía cubrir toda Termina.

-Je.- A pesar de todo la Fiera Deidad sonríe un poco.- Me alagas ¿Enserio te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, solo para verme?- Pregunta algo sorprendido.

-Grrrrrrr.- Pero la Diosa solo gruñe, mientras aprieta sus dientes.

El Dios Guerrero ve a la pequeña Deidad que si está decidida a confrontarlo, él va desvainando su gran espada torcida. Pero eso no cambia el problema que ahora tiene.

La niña rubia se seca sus lágrimas y sonríe maliciosamente.- Veo que esta vez llegue en un momento justo.- Ella veía el ejercito de Oni y después a este, sabiendo a la vez el significado en todo sentido.

El Dios se pone tenso tanto por su estado físico, como también la presión que ahora siente al ver a Viridi.

-Qué horror has creado, ¿Enserio son tus hijos o solo es un ejército que ocuparas para esta Guerra Divina?

La Diosa se desvanece y aparece al frente del ejército de la Fiera Deidad, poniéndose atrás de este. La niña con una cara algo perpleja y seria empieza a observar detenidamente.

-¡Oh bueno!, en fin no creo que a nadie le importe.- Viridi sonríe maliciosamente, mientras se desvanece y aparece en otra parte.- Porque me encargare de destruir todo lo que has creado. Como tú destruiste todo lo que cree.

Viridi ataca con sus garras, las mueve y empieza arrasar la tierra, un gran viento se alza cortando todo a su paso. Pero de repente Oni interfiere y se pone en medio, recibiendo el ataque con su espada y rechazándolo, para proteger a su ejército.

-Y una vez que acaba.- ¡Largo de aquí Viridi!- El Dios grita furioso.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¿O si no que?- Pregunta la Diosa mientras no baja esa sonrisa.- Me atacaras como la última vez… ¡Ayyy, ayyy!, El que se debería de largar de esta tierra ahora. Eres tu Oni.

-¡¿Cómo osas a decirme eso de nuevo?!- Pregunta el, indignado.

-Me atrevo.-La Diosa ahora se acerca hacia Oni.- Deberías alegrarte y agradecerme por mi piedad Aunque…

Viridi cambia totalmente su cara expresando su ira que ha tenido hacia el Dios Guerrero.

-¡No te voy a dejar ir!- Exclama.- Esta vez te matare.

-Inténtalo estúpida mocosa.- Oni pone guardia. Pero a pesar de eso él se siente muy agitado y cansado.

-Está bien.- Viridi sonríe.

La batalla inicia. Oni corre para atacar rápidamente a Viridi, el sale disparado y ataca con su espada. Ambos chocan La Diosa se cubre con sus afiladas garras. Pero el impacto daña las creaciones de Oni, él se espanta.

 _-"¡No tengo que dejar que los mate!"_ \- Pensó el Dios adulto espantado.

Pero a la hora de medir poderes, la balanza se inclina rápidamente, Oni retrocedía, mientras Viridi ganaba más. La Fiera Deidad retrocede rápidamente de la Diosa De La Naturaleza.

-¿Qué tienes Oni, estás cansado?- Pregunta Viridi de forma infantil como su apariencia.- ¿Necesitas un descanso?, no te preocupes descansaras de forma permanente.

El Dios Guerrero concentra energía hacia su espada y se la lanza un haz de luz a la Diosa. Pero Viridi sin mucho esfuerzo corta aquel ataque con sus garras. Pero eso fue una distracción. Oni se abalanza hacia la Diosa y la enviste con la guardia baja.

 **¡ARRGGGHHHH!**

Pero apenas y Viridi retrocedía por el ataque, es rápidamente agarrada en su brazo izquierdo por parte de Oni que le da vueltas y vueltas y la manda lejos, de aquel lugar, surcando los cielos, para alejarla de aquel ejército. Se podía oír como el sonido de un gran disparo cortando y tajando el viento. Después la Fiera Deidad salta, para interceptar a la niña atacándola con su espada directamente. Pero Viridi reacciona y se cubre en el aire, pero por el impacto la manda al suelo.

La tierra tiembla, tras tal caída. Una Diosa queda tendida en el suelo. El Dios Guerrero desciende poco a poco, mientras respira con dificultad.

-¿¡Eso es todo Oni!?- La niña exclama furiosa, tras tal trato.- Vaya que si estás cansado, ese ataque ni me dolió mucho.- La Diosa se pone de pie. Mientras se sacude sus ropas, de forma delicada por sus garras.

La Diosa De La Naturaleza se prepara. Mientras la Fiera Deidad no baja su guardia. Viridi se abalanza otra vez y ataca constantemente, dando zarpazos. Pero Oni se cubría de todos los ataques de la Diosa, que sigue y sigue. Pero eventualmente una falla producto del cansancio por parte de Oni, en la defensa lo hace descuidar.

La fiera apenas, grita al sentir como las garras le tocan en la parte de su cintura, en el lado derecho. El Dios apenas grita al sentirlo, cuando una patada en ducha herida lo manda lejos. Viridi no se detiene y sigue. Oni después se para y suelta una patada al pecho de la niña y hace que retroceda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así estúpido?!- Viridi se enojaba más y más.

La Fiera Deidad sentía el ardor y desangre de su herida, se agarra. Pero no quita la mirada de su enemiga.

 _-"¡Esas garras!"_ \- Pensó el Dios al verlas.- _"No son ordinarias como mi armadura, estas fueron creadas directamente por ella. A simple vista parecen frágiles. Pero no lo son. Son muy afiladas, estas garras me pueden matar"_

Viridi gruñe y retrocede de Oni a cientos de metros. Una vez que la distancia es considerable, la pequeña Diosa entierra sus garras para invocar y crear. La Fiera solo frunce el ceño, en señal de molestia, ya ve lo siguiente. Grandes raíces de gran grosor salen y lo primero que hacen es expandiré, Viridi creaba naturaleza.

-¡No eso no!

Oni muy preocupado al saber lo que va hacer también la Diosa se trata de acercarse a la Diosa rápidamente para atacarla. Pero la naturaleza acude ante el llamado de su Diosa, las raíces atacan a Oni. Pero mientras Viridi aprovecha parte de la naturaleza y la riqueza de la tierra absorbiendo los recursos de esta, para recuperar su estado, heridas. Los moretones de la niña ya no se veían, las heridas y golpes desaparecían.

La Fiera Deidad cortaba las raíces que le estorbaban.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver asesinar lo que he creado?!

Cuando Oni voltea ve a la niña que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. El Dios Guerrero se cubre con su espada, mientras la niña ataca con sus garras. El Impacto se escucha tan fuerte. Pero mientras la batalla divina se desataba en aquella parte.

En otro lugar muy lejos. Las bestias conocidas como Pokémon que andaban transitando por los alrededores de Termina, sienten los efectos de la tierra al temblar y quebrajarse ante sus pies. Se empezaban a espantar y alborotar, rugiendo.

Volviendo al lugar. Oni sigue manteniéndose de pie. Pero es arrastrado por la fuerza de la Diosa que era superior en ese aspecto, él es arrastrado varios metros, pero no baja su guardia. Viridi incrementa más su fuerza, tanto que empieza alzar la Espada Doble Hélice. Oni gruñía, pero no cambiaba nada, poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas. Solo el Dios veía como la niña le sonreía sínicamente, sintiendo por primera vez lo que sentían los demás cuando él les sonreía de la misma manera a los demás en sus batallas.

Viridi suelta una patada a la rodilla del Dios. Oni se arrodilla al sentir ese ataque, ambos se podrían decir que estaban a la misma altura. Viridi vuelva atacar con sus garras y Oni hace lo mismo y se cubre. Ambos seguían midiendo sus fuerzas. Pero el resultado era el mismo Viridi seguía teniendo más fuerza y eso no era lo peor.

-¿Qué sientes Oni?- Pregunta la niña, cambiando de nuevo su rostro, se mostraba más seria.- ¿Sientes como por más que intentes el resultado no cambia?, ¿Sientes la presión?, ¿Sientes miedo?

-N-no siento miedo.- Responde el adulto con algo de dificultad.- No sentiré nunca miedo ante una mocosa cobarde como tu jejeje.- Y a pesar de todo sonríe levemente.

Viridi solo gruñe y vuelve a incrementar sus fuerzas. El Dios Guerrero se inclina más y más. Pero lo peor estaba a punto de venir.

Viridi quita una mano, la derecha y con una mantiene fuerza con la espada de Oni, demostrando la clara desventaja a este. Y con las garras derechas ataca directamente al rostro del Dios. Pero Oni agarra las garras con su manopla metálica, de la parte lateral de estas, aguantando.

El Dios Guerrero trataba de alejar ese ataque, pero eso era muy difícil, en mantener alejadas las garras de su espada y de su rostro.

-¡MUEREEEEE!

La Diosa De La Naturaleza se desespera al no poder matar a la Fiera Deidad y este aun resistía. Viridi como siguiente ataque le da un rodillazo al Dios en su pecho. Oni se le escapa el aire y se cae boca arriba. También trataba de levantarse pero la niña se sienta sobre él, sobre su pecho. La pequeña Deidad trata de atacar de nuevo con sus garras al rostro de Oni. Pero la fiera no se rinde y sigue dando aun en su estado, golpea un puñetazo con la mano derecha el rostro de la niña. Ella es alzada retrocediendo, mientras el Dios Guerrero se vuelve a poner de pie.

Viridi se vuelve a parar solo para sentir sangre que le salía de su nariz, ella cambia su cara completamente estaba en shcok y a la vez enojada. Pero…

-Este será tu último golpe, Fiera Deidad.

Oni se tambalea, ya no le queda fuerzas para seguir, apenas mantenía una pelea decente contra Viridi que aún no actuaba con todo, solo se limitaba. La Diosa De La Naturaleza vuelve a incrementar sus energías y alza una mano. Grandes raíces vuelve a salir del suelo. Oni salta para esquivar, corta algunas, pero una de esas raíces lo agarra de sus piernas y lo baja de golpe azotando su cuerpo con el suelo. Viridi vuelve atacar, se acerca rápidamente y da un zarpazo.

-¡GRUUUUAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Una fiera ruge y su rugido se escucha en lo más alto. Termina es manchada por la sangre de su Dios que sale de una de sus heridas, se notaban las garras en el brazo derecho de Oni. Y lo peor es que no acababa.

Viridi mueve sus manos y ordena a su creación azotar al Dios Guerrero. Y así fue las raíces, como tentáculos se mueven erráticamente y azotan a Oni en el suelo y en las rocas. Una y otra vez se escucha el sonido de la tierra crujir. Mientras la niña sonríe, felizmente de poder su venganza acabo. Pero después de terminar de sus constantes ataques, las raíces se detienen y ponen al Dios parado, aun sujetado por estas.

-¡Wow!, Vaya que si aguantas.- Dijo la niña, mientras se acerca.

-¡Cállate!- Oni se debilitaba más, en su voz se notaba.

-¡¿Que dijiste bastardo?!- La niña se enoja más.

Esto provoco que más raíces saliera y sujetaran al Dios. Raíces con espinas lo sujetan y se entierran en la piel de la Fiera Deidad. Oni gritaba, mientras se trataba de liberar.

-A ver. Parece que no te queda claro quién es el que manda ahora, ¿No es así?- Pregunta la niña una vez que se tranquiliza (Aparentemente).

-Tu-tu nunca conquistaras esta tierra… N-no mientras siga viviendo.

-En eso tienes razón querido.- Una sonrisa se posa en la pequeña Deidad rubia.- Jejeje. Por suerte ya no seguirás viviendo por mucho.

Viridi vuelve a ordenar y las raíces vuelven azotar a Oni en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras él sigue sujetado y apretado por más. Oni se trataba de liberar, como el animal que trata de salir de la jaula, pero esta vez no podía ni siquiera moverse mucho.

-Al fin podre vengar la muerte de mis hijos.- Viridi sonríe mientras llora al ver como su venganza está a punto de concluir.

-Y sigues siendo una estúpida.- Decia Oni aun estando sujetado.- Tus hijos no murieron por mí. Mu-murieron por ti… ¡ARGGHHH!

Tan solo decir eso Viridi decide aumentar el castigo. Las raíces hacen su trabajo.

-Te gusta insultarme…

-¡Tu viniste a mi tierra a tratar de conquista mi hogar y tratar de correrme!, ¡¿Me dices a mi monstruo?!- Y la Fiera Deidad seguía hablando, interrumpiendo a la niña.- ¡Pero cuando el verdadero monstruo fue aquel que los envió a la muerte, todo por su estúpido capricho!

-¡CALLATE!- Viridi solo llora, a pesar de todo la Fiera Deidad le pega donde más le duele y es decirle la verdad.- (Snif) Y-yo, yo, yo solo buscaba un lugar donde mi creación no fuera abusada por el hombre. Ese maldito animal salvaje que solo ve en sí mismo, son veneno en la creación. El hombre solo merece muerte, sufrir en el peor y asqueroso infierno de Hades por su ambición.- Pero después sonríe entre lágrimas.- Por eso vine aquí a esta tierra horrible y decadente donde nadie la gobierna, para crear y que la naturaleza siga su curso por los siglos y los siglos eternamente y en armonía.

-No me importa si tu obstáculo es Palutena, no me importa nada de lo que dices, yo solo hago mi trabajo en defender en mi hogar.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Pero ahora esta dimensión es mía Oni y también, no me importa lo que pienses, sabes.- Viridi empieza a dar una sonrisa algo psicópata, mientras lloraba, pero a la vez de felicidad e inocencia al alcanzar su tanto anhelo.- Y tomare tu cargo como Deidad Máxima. También defenderé esta tierra para todo aquel que la pise. Comenzando por ti Fiera Deidad, ¿Deberías sentirte honrado que protegeré Termina de la misma forma que tú?

-¡Jejeje!, Me alegra no ser el único monstruo demente.- Dijo Oni al ver como Viridi enloquecía.

La Fiera Deidad ya no puede más, ya no tiene nada de energías, para poder seguir peleando, siente como su vista cada vez le pesa, sus ojos se empiezan a nublar cada vez más y más, mientras va tirando sangre por todos su cuerpo, manchando las raíces y tirándola al suelo, a la tierra que se alimenta de esta. Mientras una Diosa alza sus garras para podérselas enterrar aquel Dios Guerrero en su rostro. La Fiera Deidad suelta su gran Espada Doble hélice, se escucha su sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Adiós monstruo horrible!

Las garras caen para poder llegar a su objetivo.

Pero un ataque le llega a la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Una embestida se dirigió hacia ella a una velocidad impresionante se interpuso entre ella y la Fiera Deidad, mandándola lejos de él. Viridi sale disparada y choca al suelo, mientras lo arrastra con su rostro. Pero después se para y con gran ira.

-¡¿QUIEN OSA INTERPONERSE EN MI CAMINO?!

La Diosa desde lejos veía aquel ente que se interpuso. Mientras en el otro extremo una gran bestia, su color azul fuerte, con una combinación a la vez del mismo color pero más claro, un arco del mismo color. Y sus ojos eran azul claro y con fondo blanco, así también dos bolas blancas de bajo de sus ojos así también como su pelaje. Había llegado y postrándose de lado de la Fiera Deidad. En sus ojos llenos de brillo reflejaba a la Diosa, así también como su furia al llegar. La bestia se infla y empieza a rugir. Da un grito en señal de guerra.

-Esta vez, al parecer llegue a tiempo.- La bestia se infla para controlarse, por poco había creído que no había llegado a tiempo.

-A-A-Arceus.- Oni muy debilitado menciona el nombre del Dios que ha llegado ayudarlo.

Viridi solo gruñe al no poder matar a la Fiera Deidad. Pero aun así se prepara y pone guardia, preparando sus afiladas garras.

La tercera pelea de la Guerra Divina no acaba. Pero por el momento los papeles cambian, la Fiera Deidad ha sido derrotado por la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Pero aparentemente y en sus últimos momentos Oni fue relevado por su aliado.

Arceus se prepara también, aún sigue con la tabla del tipo volador, su respiración es calmada, pero a la vez se escucha como el sonido profundo y fuerte de un tambor. Ahora El Dios Pokémon y La Diosa De La Naturaleza tienen que seguir con la pelea que define el destino de la tierra de Arceus y el de Oni.

* * *

 **Vaya forma de volver a este bloque. Es hora de cambiar de personaje, ya es justo. Me tocara ahora escribir mas sobre el Dios Pokémon al respeto y este a diferencia de la Fiera Deidad es más difícil de escribir que cualquier Deidad, ya sea Pokémon también, ya que tiene varias técnicas que ni siquiera yo conozco (Sé que pueden aprender cuatro, pero seamos justos es el Dios principal de todos los Pokémon, no creo que eso lo limite como el videojuego).**

 **Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ahora que tengo más tiempo libre para escribir. Espero que esto te ayude en tu fic ZarcortFan25. Una razón más para que Oni odie a Viridi.**

 **A contestar comentarios : D.**

 **Master master god : Agradezco tus comentarios. Quise poner esa muestra de confianza en algunos capítulos, después de toda la convivencia es importante para establecer la confianza y escribir de la Fiera Deidad y el Dios Pokémon es difícil, ya que Arceus si es algo frio también, visto en la película de anime que no dudaba en tomar esa decisión de castigar. Y respecto a Celebi quise poner algo tierno, aun para Oni que no tiene nunca amor.**

 **BlacAuraWolf : Si me debes otros dos, pero eso lo hablaremos después XD. Aunque el Trio Creador, se me hacen poderosos quise confrontarlos con las Diosas al ser sus contrapartes. Y así es Rayquaza gano y está encima de dos de ellas. Y de Din, bueno no se aun, puesto que no quise escribir al respecto. Con Celebi, quise ponerlo ahí, mi idea era poner a Mew, pero se hubiera hecho muy obvio y escoji a Celebi, me dio una idea la pradera de la luna. Y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Imagix : Agradesco tu comentario. Entiendo tu inconformidad al respecto, pero ten en cuenta que ya están todos en Guerra cualquiera podría desconfiar, eso incluye a Xerneas, y la verdad con la fama que carga la Fiera Deidad, pues es justificable, aunque en lo cannon sigue siendo un misterio y con las teorías y tomando lo cannon al respecto que la máscara es oscura.**

 **Bueno me despido por el momento. Agradezco mucho sus vistas y comentarios.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	10. Las presiones

**Para los que me siguen. Se que tarde demasiado en este capítulo. Y estoy muy apenado en ello. Pero Nintendo es un gran troll. Con sol y luna. Pero de ahí en fuera este fic tenía que seguir de una u de otra forma.**

 **Y aquí está.**

* * *

 **Las presiones**

En la tierra de Termina, se vivía el caos en todos lados. La tierra se descuartizaba, sangre derramada de un Dios Guerrero, dueño de aquella tierra. La Fiera Deidad había sido sorprendido por la Diosa De La Naturaleza, cuando el Dios adulto había terminado de crear vida. Viridi al ver esa ventaja la aprovecho y ataco salvajemente, lastimando a Oni.

El Dios Maximo de Termina se defendió lo mas que poniendo su fama de guerrero, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La Fiera Deidad fue, herido y derrotado. Y en sus últimos momentos de aparente vida fue rescatado por un Dios, al que llegó un pacto y por lo consiguiente una alianza. Arceus. El Dios Pokémon intervino salvando a la Fiera Deidad de su muerte. La gran bestia embistió a la pequeña Deidad apartándola de Oni y postrándose en medio de los dos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Viridi exclama con gran ira.

Ahora aquella bestia legendaria de ojos rojos tomara el relevo que tomaba la temible fiera de ojos blancos. La bestia no responde y pone toda la atención en su aliado, la fiera. Arceus, veía al guerrero completamente dominado, Oni sometido y lastimado por raíces y como este se desangraba poco a poco.

-Eso te paso por tu orgullo Onigami.- Decia Arceus telepáticamente al ver así a Oni.- No estás acostumbrado a crear vida en la tierra. El desgaste fue muy agresivo. Pudiste haber mandado una señal... ¡Pero no!, el diosecillo se quiso creer todopoderoso.- Ahora regaña.

-Cállate.- Dice el Dios molesto.- Yo no te necesito. Yo aun tengo las fuerzas para pelear.

-Y el Dios De Termina ahora hace berrinche.- Dice Arceus.- Escucha. Si mueres. Esta tierra muere contigo, ¿Acaso quieres eso?

Pero Oni no responde, su aliado estaba en todo el derecho de decirle algo, aunque este negara, por su orgullo de guerrero. La fiera sigue viendo, pero cierra sus ojos lentamente, aunque diga también que tiene las fuerzas, esta vez no las tiene.

Arceus cambia de tabla y usa la del tipo psíquico, corta todas las raíces, con tan solo su pensamiento.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Viridi sale disparada al ver eso, al ver como liberaban a la Fiera Deidad. Pero el Dios Pokémon al percatarse eso actúa de inmediato, con aquellos poderes psíquicos, empuja agresivamente a Viridi que sale de nuevo hacia el suelo. Una vez que Arceus libre se concentra y ve a su aliado con las heridas.

-¡No puede ser!- Se espanta al verlo, ver como el Dios se desangra.

El Dios Pokémon ruge con desesperación, llama a los demás. Después ve a la Diosa De La Naturaleza completamente furioso.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Pregunta Viridi otra vez.

Arceus no responde.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Exclama la niña.

-¡No!- Responde la bestia. Viridi se espanta al oir el tono telepático de Arceus en su cabeza.- Esta tierra le corresponde al Dios Onigami. Fiera Deidad. Usted no es bienvenida en este lugar.

-¡Jajajaja!- La niña se echa a reir, al escuchar eso.- Yo lo vencí. Ahora esta tierra es mía.

-No está muerto. Y si quiere matarlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Que te largues animal!- Exclama la niña agresiva.-Me das una solución muy sencilla.

-No quiero pelear Diosa De La Naturaleza.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!- Viridi abre mas su sorpresa.- Aquel que creó su mundo de maravillas. El Dios Pokémon. Ya entiendo, tu vienes también a conquistar esta tierra.

-Eso a usted no le importa.

-Como sea.- Viridi solo alza los hombros.- Si quiere quedarse. Estoy dispuesta a responder.

Viridi abre más sus ojos y se encorva más, mientras gruñia de furia. Ella invoca a las raíces que salen ante su llamado. Arceus cambia de habilidad a la del tipo veneno. La bestia entierra sus patas al suelo y empieza a emanar veneno al suelo, regando y exparciendo. Las plantas que recién salian se marchitaban y emanaban un humo purpura al ser envenenadas.

-¡No!- Viridi se espanta de lo que ve.

Ahora es el turno del Dios Pokémon. Arceus usa "Bomba de lodo", grandes cantidades de veneno sale hacia la pequeña Deidad que esquiva. La bestia cambia a su estado normal y usa una "Velocidad Extrema", se acerco a una velocidad que ni siquiera Viridi pudo reaccionar, es envestida y sacudida por una lluvia de golpes poderosos de parte de la gran bestia. Tanto que la niña sale disparada del lugar varios metros. La Diosa De La Naturaleza se para poco a poco entumecida por tan poderoso ataque.

-¡No puede ser!- La niña estaba en shock.

Pero ahora la pequeña Deidad toma iniciativa y sale a toda prisa con sus garras, Arceus se quedo quieto, solo para después usar sus poderes psíquicos, la "Gravedad" aumenta y no solo eso, usa una fuerza psíquica increíble que la su me aun mas. Viridi se tropieza, sus huesos truenan. La niña grita al sentir su cuerpo pesado, pero a pesar de ello, vuelve a poner sus manos al suelo e invocar raíces. Las grandes raíces salen de tras de Arceus rápidamente. El Dios Pokémon queda desconcertado, lo agarran. La bestia ruge al sentir las espinas enterrándose en toda su piel.

La gravedad disminuye y Viridi se levanta, con aquella cara furiosa. Y sin perder tiempo, ella se abalanza con todo otra vez, poniendo sus garras al frente. Pero el Dios Pokémon no ha dado todo. Arceus cambia de habilidad a las del tipo fuego. El Dios Pokémon ruge y por lo consiguiente explota, las raíces se queman hasta volverse cenizas. Y no solo fue eso, el ataque fue tan grande y poderoso que Viridi es cubierta por un mar de llamas. El Dios Pokémon se "Sofoco" bastante por las raíces.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!

La niña es quemada, mientras se retuerce de dolor. Viridi no es rival para el Dios Pokémon y este aun no ha dado todas sus habilidades, que son finitas.

-¡Ríndase Diosa De La Naturaleza!- Exclama furiosa la bestia.

-¿Po-po-pórque?- La Diosa De La Naturaleza queda casi irreconocible, su cara, de su rostro, solo quedo quemada la mejilla derecha de forma grave, mientras su vestido destrozado, dejando ver su pierna derecha brutalmente quemada, dejando torso de su cuerpo desnudo con quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado. Viridi derrama un par de lágrimas, al ver como su anhelo se quemaba lentamente como su creación, la naturaleza que había creado, se quemaba y solo sus cenizas volaban y si dispersaban en el aire. Como ella estaba a punto de matar a la Fiera Deidad, tan cerca de tener su propia dimensión.

Ahora es sometida ante el Dios Pokémon, que no le hiso ni siquiera nada. Y por parte de Aruceus no uso todo su poder y técnicas.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Exclama Arceus.- Por Deidades como ustedes. Tu niña berrinchuda querías una dimensión que ya tenía dueño. A pesar de que tuviste una oportunidad de rendirte, dejaste que tu ambición te cegara por completo. Retaste al Dios dueño de esta tierra, el te dio una oportunidad de rendirte y seguiste. No te rendiste.

La niña se arrodilla.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- Viridi grita, mientras alza la mirada al cielo.- Era mi pelea. E-e-e-Estaba tan cerca.

Arceus solo bufe.- No fue justo que la Diosa De La Luz te salvara. No fue justo que retaras a Onigami estando débil. Eso no es justo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

La tierra de nuevo tiembla, la niña entierra sus manos en la tierra y aprovecha las riquezas de esta, ella se regenera de sus heridas rápidamente. La tierra retumba, se parte y sume. La Diosa De La Naturaleza está furiosa. Tanto que levita rápidamente hacia el cielo. Muchas raíces salen. El Dios Pokémon retrocede rápidamente. Las raíces tratan de golpear a Arceus.

-¡Maldita bestia, te extinguiré!- La voz de la niña no fue la misma, sonó como si de un monstruo se txratase, pero con el toque femenino y un poco infantil, distinguiendo aun su voz.

Raíces gigantescas, de tres metros de grosor, golpean al Dios Pokémon. Hasta atraparlo y seguir golpeándolo. Pero El Dios Pokémon cambia rápidamente de tabla a la tipo acero. Las raíces chocan y esta vez no tienen tanto efecto, pero lo siguen golpeando sin parar, la bestia gime de dolor. Pero después cambia de tabla a la tipo hielo e invoca grandes ventiscas de hielo que emanaba de su cuerpo. Salvajes venticas venían y empiezan a congelar todo a su paso. La vegetación salvaje que se movían se congelaba hasta convertirse en cristal y romperse. Viridi no creía lo que veía.

La pequeña Deidad como siguiente ataque sale a toda velocidad esta vez, agarrando distraído a Arceus que invocaba ventiscas. Tanto que le da un zarpazo. El Dios Pokémon grita al sentirlo, pero no se rinde, retrocede. Pero la niña lo sigue. Cambian de nuevo a la tabla del tipo acero y por lo consiguiente, la niña responde con otro zarpaso. Pero al hacerlo a ambos les dolió, tanto a la niña que sintió un pulso doloroso en todo su brazo derecho al contacto de la piel dura de la bestia, ella sentía como si el brazo le explotara. Como a Arceus, solo que esta vez no tanto como el anterior.

Y por lo consiguiente el Dios Pokémon responde con un cabezazo en su estado de hierro al rostro de la niña. La Diosa De La Naturaleza retrocede bastante debido al golpe, pero la bestia la sigue y este cambia de nuevo de forma a la del tipo volador y usa un "Golpe aéreo". Viridi de nuevo grita al sentirlo, se vio como una línea finita le marcaba su cintura y pecho, y de esto salía sangre que salía de esa ataque, que salpicaba y esparcía de forma lineal. Viridi no paraba de retroceder. Arceus remata con un "Hyperrayo" hasta chocar con una inmensa montaña que la parte.

¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

El inmenso sonido de destrucción, junto a una explosión de poder en su estado puro y polvo de la tierra se acerca y cubre a la bestia, solo para después dejarse ver. El Dios Pokémon desciende, mientras ve la montaña se derrumba, pero algo lo desconcierta, no ve a la niña, debido a los escombros.

Pasaron unos momentos, ya no había rastro de Viridi. Arceus decide acercarse para poder asegurarse. Pero apenas la bestia se iba a mover solo para ser atacado por sorpresa. Manos salen de la tierra y agarran a Arceus, que parte de las garras se le entierran en sus patas. El Dios Pokémon es jalado y sumergido por sorpresa. Una vez en las profundidades de la tierra, esta se parte más, en diferentes partes se veía como en los mares se abrían, creando abismos y succionando parte del mar, la tierra se quebrajaba y alzaba dejando caer inmensa de esta. Grandes erupciones de lava salían de diferentes partes. Cada golpe se escuchaba como trueno al caer. Pero después de unos momentos en uno de los cráteres, sale Arceus disparado, esta vez mandado y golpeado, mientras se desangraba de sus patas delanteras. Viridi esta vez lo habia agarrado en su propio terreno.

Pero el Dios Pokémon, antes dicho no había dado aun todo, incrementa sus energías y se mantienen en el aire. Viridi sale con aquella cara de furia. La niña concentra una energía en sus manos, se podía ver un color rosa en estas, solo para después dispararlas hacia Arceus. Este no se rinde y pone una barrera de color verde, llamada "Protección", el rayo choca con la barrera.

Después el Dios Pokémon cambia de nuevo de habilidad a la del tipo bicho. Saca un "doble rayo" de color verde y rojo que se entrecruzan entre sí. Ese ataque iba directo a Viridi, que esquiva. Pero después la bestia invoca a los vientos y estos acuden a su llamado, solo que se veía la transparencia de esto y no era su típico color, si no diferente, se veía plateado, partículas plateadas. Viento inmenso que se apropia del lugar. Arceus uso "Viento Plata" y dicho viento golpeo a Viridi que gritaba, sangraba de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. La bestia de nuevo cambia de habilidad a la del tipo lucha, se acerca rápidamente hacia la Diosa que es sacudida por una variedad de golpes y técnicas de lucha. La Diosa trata de responder con sus garras, pero el Dios Pokémon esquiva sin dificultad, pese a su cuerpo robusto. La Diosa saca una onda de energía, Arceus es empujado, solo para después ser recibido por una ráfaga de energía que lo sigue empujando. A varios kilómetros arrasando con la tierra a grandes cantidades.

Arceus sigue de pie y en su estado de lucha usa "Corpulencia", su cuerpo se incho, dejando ver grandes músculos en este. Después recurre a la forma del tipo psíquico y usa "Paz Mental". Viridi veía a un monstruo al ver de esa forma al Dios Pokémon, mostrando sus musculos. Arceus hinchado, vuelve a su estado normal, pero ha incrementado su fuerza y defensa a través de esa técnica y sus fuerzas psíquicas y barreras mentales son mas fuertes.

Arceus usa la tabla draco y por lo consiguiente responde "Aliento de dragón", Viridi esquiva la llamarada y contraataca acercándose rápidamente, agarrando con guardia baja al Dios Pokémon. Arceus recibe el ataque, gruñe, mientras las marcas sangraban. El Dios Pokémon responde cambiando de tabla y usa la del tipo siniestro. La bestia usa "Finta". La niña es golpeada mientras sale su aire, con una combinación de su saliva y sangre que escupe.

Pero de repente al Dios Pokémon le empezó a salir algo en su rostro, de la nada apareció una boca, pero dicha boca era demasiado aterradora, la bestia rugía usando su boca y ese sonido fue con más fuerza y se veía unos afilados dientes puntiagudos al hacerlo. Arceus muerde a Viridi, esta apenas y reacciono, poniendo su brazo derecho.

-¡GRUUUUAAAARRRRRGHHH!

El Dios Pokémon "Tritura" y mastica el brazo, pero no solo eso, con su boca alza a la niña y la azota al suelo una y otra y otra vez mientras sigue torturando con sus afiliados dientes, hasta soltarla y aventarlas hacia otro lado. La bestia siniestra le escurría la sangre de la Diosa de su boca, mientras gruñía a la niña y esta se desangraba de su brazo. Viridi se agarraba dicho brazo, cuya mordida se veía atreves de su piel y los hoyos que tenia. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Q-qué eres tu monstruo?- Pregunta la niña aterrada.

La boca de Arceus desaparece y no solo es eso, la bestia vuelve a su estado normal.

-(Mph) Ahora entiendo a Onigami.- Decía Arceus.- Por eso siente odio hacia todos.

Arceus empieza a levitar y elevarse a los cielos.

-Este es el fin. Viridi. Diosa De La Naturaleza.- Decía el Dios Pokémon.

Arceus empieza a cargar un rayo en al frente de su rostro. Un rayo de color amarillo.

-¡TU SENTENCIA!

El Dios Pokémon lanza su técnica más poderosa de todas, "Sentencia". El rayo amarillo sale disparado hacia el cielo y este a su vez se divide en muchos. El cielo es cubierto por todos estos y todos aterrizan, se van a un mismo lugar, hacia una Viridi cansada. Una explosiona inmensa se ve en todo el planeta. Una llamarada de fuego y luz se veía por todas partes, las nubes pararon, el tiempo se detuvo. Todo se quedo en shock, ante ese poderoso ataque.

Pero a la hora de disiparse. El Dios Pokémon abre más su rostro, su ira se incrementa más al ver lo cruel, una broma del destino que se encuentra en su contra. El humo se disipa y deja ver un escudo espejo y lo que estaba debajo de este. Una Diosa Peliverde quita ese escudo. Y al hacerlo deja ver su hermoso rostro, pero cansado y agitado, la respiración de la fémina Deidad era agitada.

-N-no-no Creí llegar a tiempo.

-¡Palutena, Diosa De La Luz!- Arceus exclama para sí mismo.

La Diosa De La Luz estaba de nuevo en Termina. Ella apenas y había llegado a salvar a Viridi, otra vez.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!- Palutena voltea y ve a la niña tirada.- ¡¿Que no aprendes tu lección?!

-C-c-callate.- Y Viridi se enoja.- T-t-tu no entiendes. No quiero estar contigo. No quiero estar con los asquerosos humanos que destruyen lo mío.

-Niña tonta.- La Deidad peliverde, frunce el ceño.- Tú y yo solo somos guardianes, para el Dios más poderoso de todos. Se te olvida.

-Maldito anciano.- Dice la niña grosera.

Pero después la Diosa De La Luz alza la mirada y ve al Dios Pokémon, que descendía.

-Arceus, Dios Pokémon… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Palutena sonríe casi vacíamente al ver a la bestia.

-Palutena, Diosa De La Luz… Nunca creí verla de esta forma.- Decía Arceus al terminar de descender.- Pero mentira. A la vez lo vi venir.

Pero la Diosa peliverde se le queda viendo al Dios Pokémon, con una mirada pensativa y preocupada.- Por lo que veo. Usted se ha aliado con el Dios Oni, Fiera Deidad.- Comenta ella, mientras Arceus solo bufe.- Si. Si lo hiso.

A la vez Palutena se impresiona y aterra al mismo tiempo al saber que el Dios Pokémon y Fiera Deidad llegaron a una alianza, algo difícil de creer. Tanto ella como Arceus se conocían, cuando ambos merodeaban entre dimensiones.

-Lo hice, para salvar mi dimensión.- aun así la bestia responde

-No hubiera llegado a esos extremos. Nosotros le hubiéramos ayudado.

-No niego de sus intenciones, ¿Pero cómo?- Pregunta Arceus molesto.- Nuestras tierras están distantes y también el único neutro que estaba era el Dios Onigami. Que me protegió en todo mi descanso. Antes y durante la guerra.

-Comprendo. Pero el solo es un salvaje, una besti…- Palutena se enoja, pero para al decir algo que no debió decir.- Lo siento, no era…

-¡Je!, eso es lo único que tengo en común con el.- El Dios Pokémon no se molesta ante la falta de respeto, pero desvía su mirada hacia la niña que estaba tendida en el suelo.- Y si no mal me equivoco, Onigami solo se defendió contra esa niña. Y usted intervino.

-… Tenía que proteger a mi gente y no quería que esta niña muriera. Por eso la tuve que salvar-

-¿Y usted que cree que hago?- Pregunta Arceus, que aunque no se notaba ya estaba molesto.

-Lo entiendo. Pero no pienso abandonar a la Diosa De La Naturaleza.

La Diosa De La Luz tira sus armas, su escudo y su báculo al suelo.

-Es mejor que tome sus armas. Porque al igual que la Fiera Deidad, mi deber es proteger Termina ahora y más ahora que el no está. Y usted es mi enemiga al defender a Viridi. Eso le pasó también con Onigami.- La bestia mantenía guardia y su mirada estaba intimidadora.

-Por eso me alegra que usted este en lugar de él.- Palutena sonríe y no pone guardia, hasta se acerca un poco a Arceus.- Se, que me va a dejar decir algo que nos conviene a los dos.

-… La escucho.- Accede la bestia que pensó al respecto.

-No me justifico también en mis acciones, solo gano problemas por esa inmadura mocosa. Pero si usted mata a Viridi yo muero con ella.- Dice Palutena a secas.

-La verdad es una verdadera pena escuchar eso Palutena y comprendo lo que ahora carga.- A diferencia de Oni, Arceus si comprendía la situación de Palutena.- Sin Viridi no hay equilibrio en su tierra. Pero si usted insiste en defenderla. Con la pena yo tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

Pero a pesar de ello el Dios Pokémon sabe que hay una guerra de por medio, no se puede tentar el corazón ante el enemigo.

-¡Alto!- La Diosa De La Luz exclama.- Pero si ambas morimos… Usted despertara al Dios De La Forja. Al que ustedes llaman Dios Herrero.

Arceus abre más su rostro, se espanto de lo que escucho.

-Solo se lo quiero recordar.- Palutena sigue sonriendo, a simple vista parecía una sonrisa dulce e inocente, pero era todo lo contrario, debajo de ella mostraba su malicia, también decía su amenaza.- Usted al igual que todos los Dioses de las demás regiones dimensionales, saben cuál es el poder de mi gran superior.

Arceus solo recuerda. La Deidad más poderosa de todas, sostiene el titulo del Dios Herrero. El Dios Pokémon ha tenido sus encuetros con él al menos dos veces. En la segunda vez aquella Deidad reto Arceus amistosamente. Y para la desgracia del Dios Pokémon, aun con todo su poder y tecnicas fue humillado ante el inmenso poder del Dios Herrero. Solo que aquella Deidad no solo ha enfrentado al Dios Pokémon, si no a todos. Nunca ha perdido. Su poder sobrepasa todo límite conocido, hace referencia ante el todod poderoso. Ha enfrentado a todos los Dioses de las demás tierras. Entre sus proezas están en humillar a Dioses de carácter frio y déspota como Duma. Vencer fácilmente a las Diosas De Oro, a Din la sentó en su regazo y le dio de nalgadas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. La Fiera Deidad no se salva, para él solo fue un niño más, solo que mas _"Refinado y educado"_ , según él. Y eso fue sin dar su máximo poder. Ese es el terror de todos los Dioses ahora que la Guerra Divina se desato. El despertar del Dios más poderoso y su ejército. Solo hay un Dios que puede durar contra él. Pero ese Dios no puede contra el ejército.

-Usted decide Dios Pokémon.- Palutena ahora se ve esta vez es la que presiona.

Arceus se mostro pensativo, meditaba al respecto, si mata a Viridi, por ende mata a Palutena. Y si eso llegase a pasar despertarían al Dios Herrero que se encuentra durmiendo. La presión se llega a sentir por parte del Dios Pokémon.

-Pero que garantía tengo que si yo las dejo libres ustedes no pisaran de nuevo esta tierra.- Pregunta la bestia.

-No tengo garantía Dios Pokémon. Esta cruel guerra ya se desato. Le puedo decir, es que no atacare por ahora. Y por mas que no quisiera atacar Termina, me veo orillada a hacerlo.- Palutena de en verdad se sentía apenada, ella en verdad no quiere atacar.- El que tenga Termina, ganara la guerra. Y usted y sus hijos nos llevan ventaja al aliarse con uno de los Dioses más temidos y poseer ahora Termina a su disposición y sin contar que usted es una de las potencias más poderosas de todas, después de mi señor.

-(Mph) Sin contar que están Mila y Duma.- Dice Arceus.

-Por ahora. Ya que todos duermen en su dimensión.- Dijo Palutena.

Arceus siguió pensando más tiempo-… Está bien puede irse Dios De La Luz. Me veo derrotado de nuevo ante su dimensión.- Responde finalmente.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión.- La Diosa De La Luz hace una humilde reverencia (Esta vez con verdadera gratitud) ante el Dios Pokémon.- Es una lástima que ahora seamos enemigos.

-… Si es una lástima.- Suspira el Dios Pokémon.

Palutena da una media vuelta, carga de nuevo a la Diosa De La Naturaleza en sus brazos.- También no puedo convencer la Fiera Deidad al respecto.- Pregunta también.

-Ambos sabemos que no.- Dice la bestia resignada.- Ambos sabemos que orgulloso es.

Ahora la que suspira en Palutena.- El no descansara hasta matarme a mí y a Viridi.- Comenta tristemente.

-Como usted dijo, eso fue gracias a esa niña tonta.- Dijo Arceus.

La Diosa De La Luz le empiezan a salir unas alas en su espalda de color azul claro.

-Hasta la próxima Dios Pokémon. Le deseo mi más sincera suerte.

Palutena sale disparada y se desvanece ante la vista, pero lo que ahora siente aquella Diosa es miedo. La alianza del Dios Pokémon y la Fiera Deidad, es temible. Y es ahora un problema para las demas dimensiones.

-¿Cómo puede empeorar más la situación?- Se decía a sí misma la Diosa Peli verde.

La Diosa De La luz, teme de lo que pueda pasar, si se hubiera podido se hubiera hecho una alianza con el poderoso Dios Pokémon y no despertar a l Dios Herrero. Pero las razones de Arceus fueron firmes, como traicionar a alguien que lo había protegido inconscientemente. Sin contar la experiencia del Dios de Termina en el arte de la guerra, siendo también más poderoso que Palutena y Viridi. La Diosa De La Luz traga saliva, siente mucha presión de lo que pueda pasar. Porque aumenta las posibilidades de la caída de su tierra, apenas y soporta el ataque de las demás Deidades. Viridi veía a la Diosa De La Luz débilmente, solo para que ella le devolviera la mirada, pero de forma furiosa.

-Estúpida mocosa. Es hora de que me devuelvas los favores que te he hecho en arriesgarme por tu patética existencia.

-W-wow. La gran Palutena está enojada.- Decía Viridi sonriéndole maliciosamente, brulandose a la vez.

Y era enserio, la Diosa De La Luz está enojada, esta vez tanto, tiene bastantes presiones en su dimensión.

-¡ARRRGGHH!

Palutena aprieta una de las heridas de Viridi.

-Hay que dejar nuestras diferencias de lado. Si queremos salir vivas de esta. Después de tanto tiempo… De nuevo tenemos que trabajar juntas.- Decia la Diosa peli verde con un suspiro

-Aquellos tiempos no habia diferencia entre las dos.- Viridi se calma, cambiando también su mirada a una serena y recordando con desdén.- En aquellos tiempos el humano estaba conectado con la naturaleza.

-Y teníamos solo un enemigo en común.

-El Dios Del Inframundo.- A completa la niña.

-No creo que con él se haga una alianza.- Dice la Diosa.- Entre mas almas tenga, mas poderosos se vuelve.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniré a ti?- Pregunta la niña molesta.- ¿Qué gano yo?

Un momento de silencio se vive. Ambas Diosas veían la tierra de Termina, veía lo que estaba en la tierra y eso era muchas bestias salvajes, productos del Dios Pokémon, así también como a sus Deidades que las cuidaban. Paso otro momento para que después vieran a lo muy lejos el ejercito de la Fiera Deidad.

-Tú. Te quedaras con Termina.

Ha hablado la Diosa De La Luz, una alianza surgen entre una confrontación. Dos Diosas se han aliado para confrontar los peligros de la Guerra Divina.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En la hermosa y tranquila pradera de la luna, se vivía lo contrario, el caos y pánico estaban presentes. Entre los legendarios trajeron de nuevo a la Fiera Deidad, que estaba muy herido por su batalla contra la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Entre las heridas están los zarpazos y las marcas de las raíces de Viridi que sangraban. Los Pokémon Legendarios del tipo planta le conectaron raíces en sus heridas grandes, usan sus poderes de "Arraigo" y "Síntesis" con el Dios Guerrero. Pero no resultaba. Oni no tiene pulso. Mew y Celebi tratan de usar sus poderes psíquicos para encontrar una señal, pero solo veía oscuridad en la mente del Dios Guerrero. El pequeño hada se espanta de lo que ve. Teme lo peor.

* * *

 **Hace tres años**

Cuando la Fiera Deidad estaba herido bajo su árbol. Cuando Xerneas y Celebi cuidaban a Oni. Cuando Celebi le dio esa pera, que no basto para satisfacer el hambre de la fiera. Como Oni no se podía levantar aun, tenía más hambre y no podía alcanzar su árbol. El hada amablemente y a pesar como la fiera lo trato, le siguió pasando fruta, fruta tras fruta para calmar el hambre.

Y en una de esas frutas, una de las manzanas que pasó en las manos de la Fiera Deidad, este se quedo pensando un poco.- Ten.- Oni le paso esa manzana a Celebi.- Cométela. Ya no tengo hambre.

Aquel Pokémon se quedo desconcertado ante eso, pero sin dudar la acepta y come, mientras le sonríe a la temible fiera. Después de ello, aquel hada siguió jugando en la pradera, mientras el Dios no le decía nada al respecto, a pesar que era molesto para este. Tal vez estaba agradecido por haberle traído comida y haberlo cuidado mientras se reponía. Pero sea como sea el asunto Oni no dijo nada a pesar de todo.

Celebi siguió. Pero después de un rato, mientras Oni estaba quieto, el hada se acerco y se puso a su lado. El Dios frio no dijo nada y ni siquiera le puso mucha atención en ese entonces. A diferencia de los demás Pokémon legendarios que bien o mal están en un estado salvaje, algunos no soportan la presencia de otros.

Y después de largas horas estando solos. El hada se quedo dormido e inconscientemente se recargarlo en el torso del Dios. Y esta vez la fiera se desconcierta al respecto, pero el hada no le hacía nada. Simplemente Oni lo pasa, aun si se siente incomodo, el hada no le hiso nada.

Las horas pasan y mientras Oni se quedo igual dormido. Celebi se despierta de golpe de una pesadilla que tuvo, el voltea a todos lados y se da cuenta de que se quedo dormido a lado de la temible fiera, pero este no le hiso nada. Celebi se recupera del susto que tuvo y para no sentir miedo y soledad, abraza a Oni sin que este se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-¡A un lado!

Todos los Pokémon se abren al paso de su padre. Arceus se acerca y lo ve, siente como Oni no respira. El Dios Pokémon cambia de tabla y usa la del tipo planta, hace lo mismo que los demás y utiliza sus técnicas para tratar de sanar y revivir a la fiera. La pradera de la luna tiembla bruscamente. Arceus concentra parte de su energía para revivir a Oni. Todos se aparatan y dejan que el Dios Pokémon se encargue. Pero nada no había resultado.

Arceus se ve presionado, las gotas de sudor mojaba parte de su pelaje. El Dios Pokémon cambia de tabla a la del tipo eléctrico, la pradera se nubla, las nubes grises aparecen y tapan el sol. La bestia levita y ataca el cuerpo moribundo de la fiera con poderosos rayos que emanan de su cuerpo y nubes, rayos caen caen. Primero uno, el cuerpo del Dios Guerrero se sacude como un muñeco, pero después deja de hacerlo y no da señal. Arceus lanza otro rayo más poderoso que el anterior, y de nuevo sale el resultado por parte de Oni. Otro rayo sale del cielo. Aquellas desgalgas tan poderosas que ni siquiera la tierra aguanta, no bastaban para reanimar al Dios moribundo.

Pero esta vez hubo un resultado. El cuerpo de Oni se ve como inhala y exhala a través de su pecho. Arceus da un suspiro. La Fiera Deidad estaba a punto de morir. Esta vez han tenido suerte. El Dios Pokémon desciende y una vez que lo hace se arrodilla, ha tenido bastante por el día de hoy, el también está cansado.

Después de eso el Dios Pokémon ordena a todos proteger los portales que conectan cada dimensión, que son varios y en las dimensiones vacías y merodeen una vez al día. Mientras algunos legendarios también cuidaran de Oni. Pero en especial uno.

* * *

 **Días, semanas, meses, años después**

Las nubes grises se quedaron en la pradera, siempre llovía, el aire estaba frio. La pradera ya no se veía hermosa. Y bajo las hojas de un árbol la Fiera Deidad estaba recargado en su tronco. Pero Oni que aun seguía vivo, parecía a simple vista que ya estaba muerto, estaba tendido, sus palmas y brazos abiertos y hacia abajo, su vista y cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos que al igual estaban cerrados.

Celebi tristemente lo veía, lo acomoda como regularmente esta cuando está bien, le cruza sus brazos, lo alza mas, dejando que su torso este lineal como su árbol, le quita aquella armadura dañada y le cambia la túnica sucia. Y lo deja como si realmente estuviera bien. Pero tristemente no lo está, Oni está muy debilitado, de crear vida y de la batalla mortal que tuvo contra la Diosa enemiga. El Dios vuelve a bajar su mirada que cae rápidamente hacia abajo. El pequeño hada lo vuelve a alzar el rostro de la fiera. Y una vez que esta y no se mueve Celebi se pone a su lado y lo abraza como la vez anterior y se duerme a lado del torso de la fiera, esta vez asegurándose que Oni no se quede solo y no sueñe pesadillas.

Pero sin darse cuenta el rostro de Oni vuelve a caer.

* * *

 ****Mientras tanto: Medio año después****

* * *

En un horripilante lugar. En un lugar donde el cielo es naranja con un toque rojizo, donde las nubes negras cubrían y pasaban rápidamente sin cesar, haciendo el que la miraras, sintiera como la locura lo poseyera. Mientras en la tierra esta negra y decadente. Donde los lamentos están sin parar, cuerpos horribles y secos que vagaban y sufrían por todo el lugar. Grandes lagos de lava se veían y en estos se veían como los cuerpos quemados se retorcían. El lugar estaba infestado de gritos horripilantes y abominaciones sin parar.

Mientras tanto un demonio de túnica negra y una gran guadaña se acercaba.

El demonio llega a un gran trono.- Mi señor.- El demonio se arrodilla y haciendo una reverencia y bajando la mirada.

En aquel trono horrible, lleno de cráneos y huesos, de diferentes especies y un cojín rojo oscuro en medio para la comodidad de que aquel aberrante ser que está sentado en el trono.

-Vaya un Funesto, supongo que los demás están tan ocupados de venir a verme. Pero en fin que se le puede hacer, ¿Me vienes a traer noticias?- Dijo el ente que a su vez pregunta.

Normalmente vedrian sus generales ante aquel Dios. Pero estaba un simple monstruo para este. Pero decide escucharlo, para él no perdía nada.

-No muy buenas su excelencia. El ejército de la Diosa De La luz se ha fortalecido, hemos perdido territorio mi gran Lord.- Decía esqueleto apenado y con algo de nervios en la voz.

El ente se para. Su apariencia era demoniaca, con uñas largas en manos y pies, piel morada con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, ojos rojos y un cabello entre rosa, rojo y verde que parecían llamas al agitarse, su altura era más alto que la Fiera Deidad. Aquel ente era también un Dios, pero uno muy poderoso y su poder se comparaban con su gran y desquiciada maldad. Mientras el tenia una taza de café, pero lo que había dentro de la tasa no era café, en su interior se veía caras distorsionadas, lamentándose, eran almas. Ese monstruo bebe la taza y se alimenta de estas, para satisfacer su hambre.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta el ente.

-Mi gran señor Hades. La Diosa De La Luz, se ha aliado con la Diosa De La Naturaleza.- Responde el demonio.

Ese ente era el mismo Hades, Dios Del Inframundo, señor máximo de la oscuridad y uno de los más temidos Dioses de todas las dimensiones. El Dios Maligno siguió bebiendo, solo que esta vez su trago fue amargo.

-Creí que esa niña tonta ya no estaba. O mejor aun que la Fiera Deidad ya la había matado.- Dijo Hades frunciendo el ceño en su rostro.

-Dicen las malas lenguas, que el Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina, fue vencido por ella.- Dice Funesto.

-Vencer a alguien como Oni… ¡Je!... No es el día de los inocentes, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Hades, riendo un poco.

-Se rumorea que la razón que Viridi venció a Oni, fue porque este creó un ejército.

-Sí. Tal vez esa sea la razón.- El Dios Maligno se voltea y deja que su capa de llamas se agite, mientras da la espalda.- Pero no entiendo. Si Viridi venció a la Fiera Deidad, porque no está en Termina.

-Es porque el Dios Oni fue salvado.- dice el esqueleto.

-¿Por quién?- Pregunta Hades, tomándose las cosas con un poco mas de seriedad.

El Dios Pokémon. Se dice también que Ambos Dioses se aliaron.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Hades se echa a reír de lo que escucho.- Si es el día de los inocentes… ¡Ay, ay! Como alguien se puede aliar con uno de los Dioses más temidos.- Pregunta mientras se recuperaba.

-Eso yo ya no lo se.- Responde Funesto.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que el Dios Pokémon.- Se decía el monstruo.- ¡Je! Aun me acuerdo cuando esa bestia blanca piso esta dimensión hace millones de años.

-Y es la razón por la que esas dos Diosas se han unido mi señor.

-Quien diría que Palutena tiene miedo de perder.- Hades se le alarga una tenebrosa sonrisa.

-Creo que la comprendo.- Comenta el demonio.- Después de todo el ejercito del Dios Arceus es uno de los más poderoso.

-Solo son unas estúpidas bestias.- Dice de mala gana Hades. -Y eso ambos lo saben. No basta solo los números o el poder, es como saber ocupar estos para poder ganar.- Y sigue bebiendo.

Pero el Dios Del Inframundo se quedo quieto pensando al respecto, sobre la situación que pasa últimamente. Ahora que Palutena y Viridi se han aliado, las probabilidades están en contra de Hades. Ellas defenderán a la raza humana en su tierra y eso le afecta, ya que él vive en parte de eso.

-Veo que tengo que intervenir directamente.- Se dijo el Dios maligno después de pensar.- Funesto. empaca mi ropa y mi comida... También un traje de baño y algunos caramelos.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor?- Pregunta el espectro.

-Ire a Termina.- Responde el Dios maligno.

-¿Piensa atacar?- Pregunta Funesto sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-¡Ja!, No.- Y Hades con una carcajada rápida y después de poner una cara seria contesta.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta el demonio, mas sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-Otra Guerra Divina ya comenzó.- Hades deja de sonreír y se pone serio al decir eso.- Supongo que Palutena vendrá a mi arrodillada.

-¿Se unira a ella también señor?

-No digas estupideces.- Hades vuelve a sonreir.- No digo que sea una mala idea, después de todo esta dimensión es mi hogar y donde nací.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Simplemente no gano nada al respecto. Si me alió con ella estaré mas restringido aun. Y si despierta ese viejo, mi ayuda ya no será necesaria y me desecharan como basura.

-No me diga usted piensa en…

-Hasta que lo comprendes.

Funesto empieza a sonreir.- Ya lo comprendo. Si ayuda a ellos podrá deshacerse de aquellas dos.- Dice.

-Exacto. Veo el potencial de esa alianza. Y no solo eso, hay una posibilidad de que me quede con esta tierra. También podre comer algo del extrajera.

-Y también tendrá Termina a su disposición y la conquistara.

-No presisamente.- Hades se mostro inconforme por eso.- Si tuviera vida como antes tal vez sí. Pero seré realista, a mi no me interesa la clásica ambición de las demas tierra, solo quiero una para mi, si, pero tambien solo quiero su contenido. Aparte las almas de la Fiera Deidad no me caerán bien para mi estomago. Y sin contar de que la fama que lo preceda también me afecta, también está el Dios Pokémon que supongo que es también poderoso y mas por crear lo que hiso. De seguro esa mocosa fue humillada por Arceus.

-Pero que le teme mi señor. Su poder está encima de esos dos. Es uno de los más poderosos.

-Acepto el alago.- Pero Hades después frunce el ceño.- Pero por lo que se ve me quieres mandar a una muerte segura. No los puedo enfrentar ahora que están juntos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Perdone mi señor.- Funesto baja la mirada y se arrepiente.

-Como sea. De por si esa no es mi idea. Partiré a Termina. Si les ayudo, ellos me ayudaran.- El Dios Del Inframundo se vuelve a poner serio.- Y tal vez, solo tal vez… Me pueda deshacer de ese anciano. Aunque más difícil será pasar por Fiera Deidad y el Dios Pokémon.

El último solitario ha hecho aparición. Hades Dios Del Inframundo ha tomado una decisión al respecto. Y es ir a Termina, para su beneficio. Las alianzas a un siguen ahora que el poderoso Dios Del Inframundo vaya a Termina. La cruel Guerra Divina orilla a todos tomar preventivas al respecto. Y Hades no es la excepción.

* * *

 **Ya apareció el último solitario.**

 **Supongo que están felices. Bueno, me siento raro en volver a este fic, lo habia casi olvidado, pero se tiene que seguir y tengo más ideas para esta historia de dimensiones.**

 **Juntar a ellos tres y solo a ellos tres. Siendo que son solitarios. Una coincidencia. En si Hades está solo y solo tiene a su ejército que no vale.**

 **Y aquí pongo la primera pelea del Dios Pokémon. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque imaginen que usa todo su poder, aunque no se muestre una forma primigenia o completa, puesto que es obvio que el tiene una si el Trió Creador tienen esas formas, porque no Arceus, siendo el que está encima de todos, no por nada dicho trió aun sigue debajo.**

 **Para los que sigue "Destinos Enlazados", Oni a pesar a tenido quien se preocupe por él. Pero este no siente amor, no siente compasión, es neutro y frió, pero causa una cierta simpatía entre su comportamiento, aunque este le valga lo que hagan por el. Y todo lo tom como un favor que pagar. Fue casi lo mismo con celebi, lo alimento, el lo deja en paz en su pradera.**

 **Y Palutena, aunque me Sali un poco de su personalidad, tengan en cuenta lo de la guerra. Es difícil mantenerse.**

 **Una vez más pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero lo antes dicho tenía que ser paciente y dentro de poco tal vez vea los nuevos Pokémon.**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios a** **ZarcortFan25, master, master god, Anon, Twilight-Minish** **y a** **Sam**

 **Contestare dos comentarios, puesto que no puedo hacerlo porque no tienen una cuenta.**

 **Anon** **: Viridi en cierto modo si es inmadura, pero eso es de apariencia. En realidad lo que quiere es su propia tierra, puesto que así como la nuestra, los humanos la maltratan y extingue, su deseo en Termina, es perfecta para comenzar de nuevo.**

 **Sam** **: Bueno. Muchas gracias, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que no actualizao esta historia y mi meta es llegar a un parte en especifico. Así que no te tengo mucho que decir y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Y agradezco a todos los que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	11. Al borde

**Esta vez no tarde mucho. Al menos como el anterior. Pero aquí empieza el verdadero propósito de este fic.**

* * *

 **Al borde**

Han pasado diez años y la Fiera Deidad no despierta de su coma, aparente muerto esta. La guerra ya ha comenzado. Ya no había marcha atrás y todos empiezan a poner sus ojos sobre Termina, al ser la dimensión que conecta varias tierras.

Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente, cuando Oni, Fiera Deidad había derrotado por la Deidad Viridi, la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Llamando la atención de todas las Deidades que querían esa dimensión.

Termina se vive el caos y la muerte, en diferentes partes del planeta se oyen explosiones y gigantescas ante la fuerza de los Dioses de las demás dimensiones. No habido un fin y ha sido constante. Eran tantos los ataques que el Dios Pokémon tenía que intervenir al respecto, peleando contra Dioses, inclsuive de su mismo calibre. Hasta ahora se han librado diferentes luchas. Para el alivio de Arceus, las Diosas De Oro no han atacado la tierra media, ni tampoco Palutena, ni Viridi. Esas eran las amenazas mayores para Termina. Las Diosas de oro, representaban la unión de poderes. Y Palutena la inteligencia.

Para empeorar las cosas. Palutena, la Diosa De La Luz, se había aliado con Viridi, para hacerle frente a la gran amenaza que se avecinaba. A cambio la Diosa Peliverde le prometió a la niña Termina, en cuanto acabase la guerra y si es que asesinaban a la Fiera Deidad y al Dios Pokémon.

Aparte, los rumores de que Arceus estaba en Termina, se esparcieron por igual, al ver que una de las potencias se había unido y establecido alianza con la tierra de Termina. Llegando a cesar el fuego por un determinado tiempo.

Pero la guerra no se para siempre. Y eso lo sabía la gran bestia blanca.

Arceus, hasta ahora ha mantenido el orden. A adueñándose de Termina, creando una fama al vencer a la Fiera Deidad. Malas lenguas decía que fue él quien había asesinado a Oni. Para el Dios Pokémon, esa era una idea no tanto mala. Porque inclusive tiene las oportunidades de matar a la Fiera Deidad y adueñarse de la dimensión más codiciada de todas.

Perro traicionar a la Fiera Deidad podía significar un doble filo. Pues la bestia no era tonta. Onigami es uno de los Dioses más poderoso y temidos al defender su tierra, había soportado todo en su vida por proteger a Termina y esa era la razón de su monstruosa fuerza. Pero ahora Onigami no representaba ningún peligro, estaba completamente débil ante Arceus. Pero era más valioso agregarlo como aliado, es indispensable.

Inclusive la Fiera Deidad pese a lo que le pesara a su orgullo necesitaba aliarse. Las razones eran porque aumentaban sus probabilidades de ganar y los acuerdos habían sido mutuos. Algo que no sabían las demás tierras. Pero Oni y Arceus veían por una amenaza común y esa amenaza era defenderse contra el terror de todos los Dioses.

Pero ahora...

Mientras tanto una bestia majestuosa y de color blanco, herida se aproxima encima de un montaña y al pisar esta, cae, el desangre es algo constante, pero no es grave. Se regeneraría, pero eso requiere de energía. Y su cansancio podía mas, tardaría en recuperarse.

-¿Con que así es la Guerra Divina?- Se pregunta la gran bestia blanca, cansada y debilitada, tras venir de la guerra.- Aun usando recuperación. No basta.

El Dios Pokémon venía de una batalla, si bien están los demás legendarios, no era suficiente para defender Termina, todos los francos estaban descubiertos. Aun con los anillos de Hoopa, se necesitaba aun más. Termina era el punto medio de otras tierras, esta tiene bastantes portales a disposición, codiciada por las demás Deidades como rutas entre las demás tierras. Y lo peor es que aun no acababa. Era difícil mantener el orden en la tierra. Aun con los Pokémon.

-Quiero un relevo.- Decía la bestia cansada, y si pudiese sonreír lo haría.- Y es aquí donde aprecio tu estúpido orgullo Onigami.

 ****Mientras tanto otra dimensión****

En una dimensión vecina, una de las dimensiones muertas. Que era de alguna vez de un Dios que la Fiera Deidad mato al defender su tierra. Había algo extraño en aquella tierra, pasaba algo anormal.

No todas las dimensiones estaban conectadas a Termina, algunas estaban un poco más alejadas a una dimensión de distancia y para cruzar necesitaban un punto medio. Arceus se entero del ataque de otra Deidad, muy aterradora. La bestia blanca hubiese ido a confrontarlo personalmente, pero al ser los ataques muy constantes, no podía el cubrir todo.

Arceus había repelido horas atrás, ataques de una bestia conocida como Dark Gaia. Que estaba junto con Light Gaia. Apenas el Dios Pokémon con esfuerzos logro escapar, al subestimar la situación sobre Dark Gaia y Light Gaia. Ambos Dioses al ser opuesto, pero esenciales, se habían unido para afrontar la Guerra Divina. No buscan conquistar, pero sus medidas son drásticas, queriendo conquistar Termina y en caso negociar con cualquiera a cambio de su tierra. Arceus peleo y defendió Termina contra aquellos Dioses, repeliendo su ataque. Pero gravemente termino lastimado.

Mientras un ejército se aproximaba a lo lejos y uno completamente diferente. La línea de batalla estaba dividía. De un lado se encontraba los Pokémon que estaban listos para defender liderados por Rayquaza, encargado de Arceus al ser uno de los más poderosos. Los Pokémon eran miles y miles, de diferentes especies y formas, de diferentes regiones. Tapaban hasta las montañas para defender.

Pero había algo extraño, en el otro lado de la línea, había criaturas. Pero estas eran extrañas.

Las criaturas tenían una apariencia inofensiva, caricaturesca. Había de todo tipo y demasiadas. Desde bolas rojas, piedras en dos patitas y una cinta de combate en sus frentes, una foca con guantes de box, pequeños platillos voladores con un par de ojos, llantas con un ojo y pequeños caballeros redondos con espadas, todos eran pequeños, pero muy adorables, con ganas de abrazarlos. Esta clase de seres al igual que Pokémon cubrían demasiado territorio.

O, si no más.

Era un ejército adorable. Pero desgraciadamente entre quien lideraba. Era completamente diferente a lo que se ve en su apariencia.

El cielo se oscurece completamente, las nubes eran aterradoras y en ellas se veían varios ojos, ojos rojos como sangre que era parte del ejército enemigo y deja ver el horror que se puede vivir. Si ese ejercito adorable, era como el producto de un sueño de un niño inocente. Y el líder era lo opuesto, producto de una pesadilla, las más horrible de todas ellas.

La guerra empieza y el primer ataque ante el ejercito Pokémon es una lluvia de rayos por parte del enemigo, las nubes con ojos rojos disparan al ejercito de Pokémon sin compasión y las criaturas adorables empieza por igual a pelear. Desde aquellas rocas que caían encima de las bestias. Las criaturas adorables tenían habilidades especiales, algunas en forma de trompos se hacían pequeños tornados y atacaban a las bestias que eran embestidas por sus fuerzas, otras se convertían en bolas de fuego, otras sacaban un rayo de hielo o fuego. Tenían habilidades variables, dependiendo de criatura se tratase.

Los pequeños ovnis descendían y también disparaban rayos y estos eran muy rápidos a la hora de disparar y esquivar. Algunas criaturas congelaban a los Pokémon y el tipo tierra que son muy vulnerables se veían afectados. Desgraciadamente aquellas criaturas que congelaban, una vez que lo hacían, sus víctimas se transformaban en cubos de hielo los lanzaban a los suyos, a los Pokémon, para dañarles, solo para después ver al Pokémon quien congelaron romperse como cristal en una escena terrible.

Es no era un sueño, era una horrenda pesadilla.

Una pelea de las mas bizarra se vivía en las fronteras de Termina. Entre adorables criaturas, contras Pokémon que eran testigos que la apariencia suele engañar en la Guerra Divina.

Pero los Pokémon demostraban sus grandes habilidades, poderes psíquicos, llamaradas, lluvia de rocas, todas sus habilidades que tenían, hasta manipulación del clima a su antojo. Diferentes Pokémon de cualquier región peleaban por sus vidas y por la existencia de los suyos, trataban de asegurar su futuro.

Desde las grandes técnicas, como llamaradas, fuerzas psíquicas, bola sombra, hyperrayos y entre otras. Los Pokémon del tipo lucha peleaban con sus grandes técnicas de combate.

La sangre se derramaba sin compasión. Y hasta de cierto modo era injusto, los que no eran Pokémon que moría se desvanecía en una pequeña expolición de estrellas, sin dejar una mancha de sangre alguna, mientras los Pokémon estaba sujetados verse entre los demás como morían de formas horribles y el enemigo que se deshacía de esa forma en una pequeña explosión de humo y brillos, hasta parecía gracioso, pero era muy injusto.

Y lo peor de todo es que más de ese ejército veía para allá.

Desde el cielo aquella nube horrible disparaba al suelo. Se encargaba de los Pokémon más peligrosos. Los Pokémon del tipo volador disparaban hyperrayos. Pero esa aterradora nube los repelía con facilidad.

Aun con la fuerza superior de los Pokémon, estaban siendo vencidos por número. Aquel sin fin de criaturas, aun venían sin parar y así como se deshacían de ellos dos más cubrían su lugar y cada especie, en cierto modo eran como Pokémon, tenían unas técnicas únicas.

Inclusive había de esas criaturas adorables gigantes. Gigantes golems de piedra, los caballeros con sus espadas, perros sin brazos pero con orejas que usaban como manos y expertos en lucha. Todos aquellos peleaban por su bando.

Y desgraciadamente aquellas criaturas no estaban sujetas ante las leyes a las que están sujetas, como las leyes como a las que están los Pokémon.

Y había un ejemplo presente.

Un Alakazam que peleaba ferozmente, contra criaturas, usando sus poderes psíquicos, creando un campo de fuerza que mando lejos desde ovnis y pequeños caballeros lejos de él.

Pero una criatura en especial estaba con él. Un perro café, cachetón, gigante y orejón, que no tenia brazos, solo dos patas y sus orejas que eran grandes las usaba de manos se acercaba, mientras se deshacía de Pokémon por igual.

-"Es un tipo lucha"- Se decía el Alakazam.

Ese perro se acercaba al Pokémon y este responde con una fuerza psíquica que le pega a su contrincante, el perro a pesar de sufrir daño, no retrocede y se sigue acercando, el Alakazam sigue. Pero ese fue su error, aquellos enemigos lo que tenían es que eran resistentes.

El perro denominado como Kan-Foo agarra al a Alakazam, no sin antes pegarle con esas gigantescas orejas, después lo agarra, le da vueltas y lo avienta. Pero ahí no se detiene. El perro agarra después al Pokémon lo avienta para arriba y cuando baja lo recibe con un aplauso con sus gigantescas orejas, matando al pobre Alakazam.

Cada dimensión se a pega a su realidad, pese ese ser experto en lucha, no le afecta esas características que están sujetadas los Pokémon como los ataques psíquicos.

Mientras tanto aquella nube negra y aterradora seguía golpeando con sus rayos oscuros que caían como lluvia.

El gran y todopoderoso Rayquaza se dirigía hacia ella usando "Ascenso draco" para propinarle un merecido golpe.

¡BOOOOOM!

Una explosión de color verde se ve en el cielo, el Pokémon celestial uso ese ataque para destrozar la nube, pero tuvo una consecuencia. Partes oscuras de la nube se muestran y a estas le salen ojos. Pequeños seres de un ojo nacen y lo primero que hacen es abalanzarse contra el Pokémon legendario.

-¡Rayquazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Rayquaza grita de dolor, aquellas nubes sacaban dientes y le mordían en todas partes de su gigantesco cuerpo. El gran dragón cae al suelo mientras ruge y se retuerce de dolor.

Pero el Pokémon celestial no se rendiría ante esos enemigos. Con un rugido se levanta y vuelve a ascender al cielo usando "Ascenso draco" iluminándose como un majestuoso cometa. Aquellos oscuros seres se empezaban a desvanecer con tan solo ser tocados o rosados por esa energía.

El Dios dragón cae a tierra, y el fuerte impacto alza una ola de tierra, por suerte estaba lejos de los demás Pokémon que luchaban contra los demás.

Pero mientras los Pokémon defendían el frente el peligro más grande se acercaba.

Pero todo se vería reflejado ante el nuevo y poderoso enemigo que le esperaba a Rayquaza. Desde lejos el dragón veía algo gigantesco, una masa completamente blanca que se acercaba poco a poco.

El Pokémon legendario se abalanza de nuevo usando "Ascenso draco" y en su forma mega-evolucionada. El cielo truena ante el inmenso choque de poder, con un destello en el cielo.

Pero.

A pesar del gigantesco poder de Rayquaza, no podía creer lo que paso, aquella masa gigantesca, no tenía ni un solo rasguño, estaba ilesa y lo peor de todo es que aun se movía. Hacia el dragón.

Y el horror se acercaba aun más. La gigantesca masa abre algo, lo que parece ser un ojo completamente rojo y con pupila negra, aquel monstruo ve al dragón, al poco tiempo y con solo abrir su ojo lanza un poderoso rayo hacia su enemigo.

Rayquaza se retuerce de dolor. Lo que enfrentaba era a una Deidad máxima conocida como Zero. El Dios Pesadilla.

Rayuquaza se vuelve alzar y con un hyperrayo, trata pegar contra el enemigo, pero este solo cierra su ojo. Otra explosión sale y Zero sale ileso, después abre su monstruoso ojo y dispara de nuevo un rayo poderoso al Dios Dragón y este de nuevo lo recibe sin poder esquivar.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En alguna parte de la tierra, cerca del polo norte.

En la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro. No era la excepción. La Guerra se desataba. Una Diosa guardiana peleaba contra un ejército de ángeles, que vestían togas. Desde el cielo se llevaba la gran guerra. Disparaban flecas que azotaban el hielo.

Mientras en el suelo las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro, llamadas Sheikah, peleaban a lado de su Diosa, si bien no podian pelear en el aire ayudaban con hechizos y flechas.

La Diosa denominada, como Hylia, peleaba con su gran espada. Y mientras se daba un aire, tras acabar con una oleada desde los aires con su poder divino. Pero inclusive no la tenía ella fácil.

-Tengo que proteger la tierra de mis señoras, mientras duermen.- Se decía la Diosa Blanca, en su rostro se notaba la sangre que llevaba consigo y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.- Hasta que ellas despierten. Tengo que seguir.

Los cadáveres caídos de los mismos ángeles que fueron enviados ante la Diosa De La Luz, habían perecido ante los pies de la Diosa Blanca que se tornaba roja al tener tanta sangre en su cuerpo.

-Esto está mal.- Se decía Hylia, cansada.- Conociendo a la Diosa Palutena, ella no enviaría esto. Esto es solo un grupillo de reconocimiento. No es un verdadero ataque y si lo fuera. Yo ya no estuviera respirando.

La Diosa Blanca no puede evitar sentir miedo, lo siente recorriendo en todo su cuerpo. Al ver lo que la guerra causa. Las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro que cayeron ante el deber de proteger su tierra. Cadáveres de valiosos guerreros que dieron su vida por la cusa, pero a su vez por el maleficio. Porque en la guerra, nunca hay un vencedor, todos pierden.

*** **En otra dimensión*****

El caos dominaba todas las dimensiones a excepción de dos tierras. En una tierra donde la vida aun no se formaba y era un gran y basto universo solamente. Pero la entrada a aquella seguía expuesta.

Sobre su planeta sin vida estaba una Diosa de pelo rojo y naranja, que hacía a la alusión del amanecer. Con un vestido azul con bordes dorados que crubrian todo su cuerpo, dejando solo su fino rostro, fino y hermoso, de tez clara. Dejando también su largo cabello y solo un par de mechones al frente.

Esa era la Deidad que en el futuro se conocería como la Diosa Del Amanecer.

-Se siente una energía inmensa.- Se decía Ashunera, que como Diosa podía presentia el poder.- No cabe duda... El temor de toda Deidad ha comenzado. Una nueva Guerra Divina ya ha empezado.

La Diosa ve a la dirección en especial.

-Oni.- Dice su nombre, en cierto modo preocupada.- ¿Sera que ya has caído?, porque que presiento muchas Deidades en tu tierra.

La Diosa en su semblante marca una tristeza.

-A pesar de todo ni inclusive tú, Dios Guerrero, no puedes hacerle frente a la Guerra..- Se dice la Diosa.- Pero eso quiere decir que mi tierra esta vulnerable. Porque eras el único que nos protegía, a pesar de que Duma diga lo contrario. Y sé que sin tu protegiendo tu tierra, ahora más que nunca que necesitamos de ti. Esta tierra es solo cuestión de tiempo para que caiga.

 *****Mientras en otra tierra*****

En otra tierra. Donde los humanos estaban en paz en sus poblados, siendo cuidados por sus Diosas que posaban su vista. Eran gigantes, pero nadie las podía ver. Pero aun así ellas veían como si fuesen fantasmas a toda su tierra.

-Palutena. Toda la tierra está tranquila.- Dice Viridi, Diosa De La Naturaleza.- Ya me canse de vigilar.

-No te confíes.- Dice Palutena, Diosa De La Luz.- Presientes estas energías, el choque de fuerzas es inmenso que traspasa las paredes dimensionales. Todas las tierras están peleando.

-Pero aquí no pasa nada.- Dice la niña rubia.- Es mas apostaría que nadie se atreverá a pisar esta tierra.

-¿Por cuánto?- Pregunta la Diosa Peliverde.- Siglos, décadas, lustros, años, meses, días, horas

-… Al día siguiente.- Acompleta Viridi, que se desanima.

-No porque el Dios De La Forja este aquí, no quiere decir que sus creaciones estén en peligro.- Dice Palutena.

-Es cierto.- Dice Viridi, pero por un momento arruga su cara.- ¡Pero cómo puede estar durmiendo en un momento así!, ¡Lo conoces, sabía que la Guerra Divina se desataría, porque no hace nada!

-No lo sé.- Dice la Paluteta, cerrando sus ojos. Porque la niña tenía razón, era el momento cuando más lo necesitaban.- Pero mientras el no este, nosotras tenemos que cuidar nuestra tierra.

-¿Qué hay de del Dios Del Inframundo?- Pregunta Viridi, que por un momento le daba ganas de morderse la lengua.- Esta tierra, también es su hogar, ¿No has planeado ir a verlo?

-Es lo que menos quiero.- Dice Palutena.- Siempre el querrá algo.

-¿Y Medusa?- Sigue preguntando la Diosa rubia.

-No sé en donde está y supongo que no está dispuesta a ayudar, también Tanatos no está, supongo que se fue con ella.- Dice Palutena.- Mientras tanto pude convencer al Dios Poseidón a la causa.

-¿Y la Diosa De la Calamidad?- Pregunta Viridi.- Sabes bien que necesitamos ser un trió, en caso de que las Diosas De Oro ataquen, ya sea por un franco de esta tierra, pueden pasarlo con mucha facilidad. El Dios De Los mares no puede, porque ya que la gran parte del planeta está cubierto por agua y es en fase omnisciente, sintiendo a todo aquel que ponga un pie o aleta sobre esta, un desconocido. No puede ser perturbado, ya que es una defensa indispensable en los mares.

-El poder, la sabiduría y el coraje.- Comenta Palutena.- Y más aun si son hermanas. Estamos en graves aprietos.- Dice con enojo y bajando un poco sus ojos.

-Yo hablare con la Diosa De La Calamidad.- Pide Viridi, con cierta sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y ese milagro que te ofreces.- Se sorprende Palutena.

-Es porque no quiero hablar con Hades.- Le dice en tono burlon.- Suerte ¡Jajajajaja!

Palutena arruga su cara.- Mocosa lista.- Dice de mala gana.

 *****Mientras tanto: En Termina*****

 **¿? Pov**

La cruenta guerra cobra todo tipo de vidas y en especial de creaciones inocentes que son las más afectadas y vulnerables en todo esto. El suelo es manchado por todas partes, la sangre es marca por todas partes el dolor. Vidas borradas de la faz de la existencia, ni siquiera para cruzar al limbo, porque en definitiva dejan de existir. La vida de los Dioses se acaba poco a poco y provocamos solo nuestra extinción.

Sean Pokémon, sean gorons, Hylian, zora, humano, arcángel, demonio. Todos por igual.

Todas las vidas se están extinguiendo y no hay nadie quien pare esta guerra.

La Guerra de los Dioses ha comenzado y solo se viene nuestra extinción.

He visto todo a través del espacio y tiempo. He visto y espiado a todos. La ambición o deber. Unión o muerte.

En mi sabia opinión. Muerte. Solo muerte, no existe una unión.

¿Para qué se unen?... Para dar muerte.

He visto a las Diosas De Oro descansar desnudas, recuperándose de la batalla contra la Fiera Deidad. Veo a la Diosa De La Sabiduría, abierta de su pecho, recuperándose poco a poco, aun se ve la gran línea que tiene en su pecho. Su cara de miedo y futuro trauma que tendrá cada vez que vea a la Fiera Deidad con su espada. Pacientemente esperando a su venganza, una vez que se entere que la Diosa está con vida.

Después traslade a otra tierra que no tiene vida alguna. Una Diosa de cabello que recuerda el mismo amanecer se muestra preocupada ante la grave situación, puesto que a pesar de que su tierra se mantiene pasiva, esta aun así en peligro.

Después me traslade a Termina, para ver a la Fiera Deidad. El Dios Onigami no se recupera de su batalla contra Viridi, tras crear y se encuentra delicado, sumergiéndose en un coma. Aparte su aliado, que aun me cuesta trabajo creer quien es. El Dios Arceus tiene que reponer sus energías al igual. Ni el mismo, al ser sus creaciones una potencia, no puede hacer frente a tanto.

Eso y que también.

-¡¿Quién está aquí?!- Se da cuenta de mi presencia.

 **Narrador Pov**

-¡Sal de una vez, puedo presentirte!- Pide la bestia.

-Dios Pokémon.- Una voz de un anciano resuena como eco.- No le vengo hacer daño… Aun.

Arceus ruge, ruge con todo al sentir un poder muy inmenso. Pero que rápidamente se va del lugar.

En esos momentos el Trió Dragón que estaba cerca de su padre, escuchan sus rugidos y sienten ese inmenso poder. Aquel ente se marcha a una velocidad impresionante. Pero el Trió Dragón lo persigue rápidamente. Arceus no puede hacer nada está muy debilitado.

El trió intercepta al ente y con feroces ataques disparan. El tiempo se detiene y el espacio se distorsiona cuando el Trió Dragón actúa.

-No vengo a pelear.- Dice el ente, con voz tranquila, pero mostrando una molestia.- Tengan compasión de este pobre anciano.

Pero eso no es lo que hacen los dragones del tiempo espacio y la antimateria que atacan con todo su poder. Una explosión sale e inmensa que fue, tanto que sin querer vuelan una parte del planeta.

Cuanto todo se disipa y se deja ver. El Trió Dragón se aterra, al ver que el enemigo sigue de pie y con sus poderosas manos paro el ataque.

-¡No tienen idea de lo que provocan, ustedes que representan el Tiempo, espacio y antimateria!- Dice el anciano.- Tuve que ocupar todo mi poder para separar este ataque y romperlos individualmente. Pudieron quebrantar parte de las paredes interdimensionales y eso sería como doble filo para ustedes y para mí… ¡Para todos!

Arceus escucha todo. No podía creer, no tanto que aquella Deidad había parado el poder del Trió Dragón si no lo que escucho que sus hijos. Dialga, Palkia y Girantina podían hacer en caso de que choquen sus ataques.

-Pero Arceus me hiso un favor. A quien buscaba. Eran a ustedes, sus hijos.- Dice el anciano con furia disimulada.

-¡NOOO!- Arceus se aterra, el objetivo de esa Deidad era el Trió Dragón.

La Deidad desaparece de la vista del Trió Dragón. Tres relámpagos tan fuertes suenan en toda la tierra, como si de truenos se tratase. Con todo y un gran destello que cubre todo. Tres puñetazos. Solo tres puñetazos bastaron.

El destello se apaga. Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se encuentran en el suelo, convulsionándose, escupiendo sangre. Girantina escupe un líquido negruzco. Solo basto un golpe para cada quien para ponerlos en ese estado. Estando en peligro de muerte.

Arceus lanza un Hyperrayo con lo que le queda de poder. Para protegerlos. Pero el anciano lo para con tan solo una mano, lo concentra todo en su mano derecha y lo destroza al cerrar su puño.

-He peleado contra usted Dios Pokémon.- Dice la vieja Deidad.- Si ni siquiera me pudo vencer antes y en perfecto estado... ¿Qué le puede hacer pensar que será distinto a como está usted ahora?

La Deidad concentra su mirada sobre Arceus. Este tan solo de mirarlo se siente paralizado. Un gran poder telequinetico lo trata de suprimir.

-Lo necesito vivo Dios Pokémon.- Dice la vieja Deidad.- Si yo quisiera podría acabar con usted fácilmente, inclusive con la Fiera Deidad en su estado actual, su alianza no es nada.

Arceus cambia de habilidad y usa la tabla tipo psíquico. Se libera del agarre telequinetico y con una fuerza psíquica trata de hacerle frente.

La fuerza psíquica trata de suprimir a la vieja Deidad, pero este ni siquiera se esfuerza en salir, de hecho no pasaba nada, como si fuese inmune.

-Insisto. Descanse.- Pide el anciano.- Yo solo quiero acabar con estos tres.

Pero de repente un poderoso rayo embiste al viejo mandándolo lejos del lugar. Chocando con montañas enteras. Arceus ve alguien. Pero no es a la Fiera Deidad. El que ataco al viejo, era un encapuchado con túnica negra.

Pero el viejo se para y con ojos de furia ve quien lo ataco, se necesito de un poder inmenso para hacerle frente. Pero la Deidad desaparece del lugar.

-Me veo en desventaja.- Decía el viejo, tras sentir un desangre en su espalda.

El encapuchado desaparece. Pero la Deidad sabe que era mejor retirarse.

-¡LARGO!-La voz de Arceus sonaba con gran ira.- No es bienvenido en este lugar… Dios Herrero.

Aquella Deidad que ataco a Termina. Era la Deidad más poderosa de todas, cuyo poder basto para dejar moribundos al Trió Dragón. Arceus se abalanza contra su enemigo. Pero este con un simple puñetazo, lo manda lejos del lugar.

-…- El Dios Herrero piensa.- Sera mejor que me vaya. Por el momento ya tengo lo que necesito. Necesito prepararme para la guerra, no hay tiempo que perder. Aparte solo tengo poco tiempo para dormir.

El Dios más poderoso de todos se desvanece del lugar. A sabiendas que algo andaba mal. Y que solo tiene poco tiempo a su disposición. El viejo Dios se desvanece por completo de Termina. Arceus que recién se levantaba iba para ver que el oponente se había ido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Se preguntaba la bestia muy agitada, aterrada.

Arceus apenas y levitaba, para trasladarse rápido hacia donde estaban sus hijos. El Trío Dragón seguía en el suelo, inconscientes y en estado crítico.

-¡Maldito sea!- Maldice la bestia, al ver aterrado sus hijos que batallaban entre la vida y la muerte.- ¡Juro, juro que…

-Que puede usted hacer en el estado en que esta.- Pregunta una voz, con una gran maldad, burlándose.

El Dios Pokémon siente en su espalda algo. Una inmensa energía negativa, tan poderosa y siniestra, como nunca jamás había sentido. Pero la bestia sin dejarse intimidar voltea.

-En lugar de maldecir, o quejarse. Vaya atenderlos.- Dice la Deidad maligna.

-¡Muéstrate!- Pide la bestia, furiosa.

-(Brrrr) Así como me lo pides. No es muy cortes que digamos.- Dice el ente.- Me presentare a su tiempo. Por lo mientras di que te ayude y recuerda este favor que te hice. Porque me dan ganas de matarte Dios De Luz. Y tú tienes ganas de matarme.

-Dios Oscuro.- Dice la bestia con rabia.

Y así como si fuese la vida salvaje. Los Dioses se desatestan, cuando son uno de luz y uno de oscuridad.

-Pero dejemos de lado lo que somos. Por ahora recuerda esto. Es gratis.- Dice el ente riendo.- No habrá misericordia alguna después.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda.- Dice la bestia.

-Pero la necesitabas y más ahora.- Pero el Dios maligno sigue riendo.- Así que en lugar de darme las gracias (Lo cual no pido, pero es cuestión de educación), pediré otra cosa.

-¡¿Cómo es que pasaste?!

-Vaya.- Dice el maligno que se pone serio.- Fue muy, muy difícil. Algunas Deidades me atacaron. Pero… Digamos que me las pude arreglar.

-¡Donde les hayas puesto u pe…

-Hey tranquilo.- Dice el maligno.- Están bien. Recuperaran el conocimiento en cuestión de horas.

Como dije recuerda este favor. Nos vemos.

El maligno se desvanece y no se vuelve a ver. Arceus se siente tan tenso. Como si el infinito se le viniera encima. Titubeante y cansado no puede evitar pensar.

-El Dios Herrero.- Dice la bestia a si misma.- ¡¿Qué quería aquí?!

Y esa era una gran pregunta que se hacia la bestia. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Lo que la Deidad más poderosa buscaba. Dijo que quería eliminar al Trío Dragón. Eso era cierto. Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, en caso de que Arceus deje de existir ellos estarían denominados tomar su lugar. Pero El Dios Pokémon nunca se entero de lo que ellos pueden hacer en la Guerra Divina, siendo ellos que controlan los principios básicos y esenciales de la creación.

Pero por ahora él no se preocuparía de ello. Por el momento tiene que enfocar toda su atención en el Trío Dragón lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Quince años más tarde**

Años han pasado desde aquel ataque. A pesar de que la Guerra Divina, sigue en pie. Eso no quería decir que haya momentos de tranquilidad. Para el mortal común los años de paz, son largos. Pero para un Dios, un año, no es nada. Pueden pasar siglos y el humano goza de paz. Pero para el Dios es muy corto.

Los Pokémon están tranquilos y procrean y crecen. Así mismo la fauna en Termina lo hace, a los cambios y costumbres a los que los Pokémon acostumbran.

En la hermosa pradera de la Luna. Lugar sagrado de la Deidad máxima de Termina. Su dueño se encontraba en su reposo. Más bien se recién levanta. Con un gruñido y abriendo el gran vacío de sus ojos que monstruosamente blancos.

La Fiera Deidad despierta y al hacerlo las hojas y el viento dejan de soplar. El Dios se iba a parar, hasta encontrarse de su lado y siendo abrazado por un pequeño hada de color verde.

El Dios bufa molesto, se para de golpe y hace que el pequeño caiga. Pegándose en su cabecita.

-¡Celebi!- Grita de dolor el Pokémon.

-Vete.- Pide Oni de forma fría y severa.

Celebi, se le queda viendo. Feliz de ver que está con vida.

-¿Qué esperas?- Pide el Dios.- Largo.

Pero así como siente la alegría, siente algo más. Oni esta diferente a lo habitual.

-¡Largo!- Exclama molesta la fiera.- Este es mi lugar sagrado, no tienes el derecho de pisarlo como si fuese tuyo.

El pequeño hada encorva su rostro, se siente triste, al ver que la ira domina la fiera, no lo contrario. Celebi se desvanece del lugar. Lleno de tristeza al sentir tan mal trato.

-No tienes el derecho de tratarlo así.- Una voz habla, de forma seria, pero con una molestia que se nota.- El te cuido mientras estabas inconsciente. Y lo sabes.

Oni voltea y ve su árbol. La Fiera Deidad camina, rodeando su gran árbol. Para ver lo siguiente.

-Es así tu forma de dar gracias.- Dice la voz.

-Arceus.- Dice Oni, con su tono habitual. Serio y molesto.- Parece que tú tampoco respetas. Es por eso que ese hada cree que puede hacer lo que se le antoje.- Dice con cierta malicia, sonriendo.

La Fiera Deidad sonríe de forma maliciosa, al ver a su aliado. El Dios Pokémon estaba sentado al otro lado del árbol. Pero su piel estaba perforada por raíces, desde las patas, como el lomo, usando la habilidad de la tabla tipo planta para absorber las riquezas del lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad, para reponerse. Sangre se notaba en sus agujeros y pezuñas al ser perforado, pero con bienestar y recuperándose.

-¡Je! Veo que te trata bien la guerra.- Comenta Oni alargando esa sonrisa maligna.- tanto que hasta abusas de mi hospitalidad y aprovechas los recursos de mi pradera.

-¿Qué le vez de bueno a mi desgracia Dios Guerrero?- Pregunta Arceus, obviamente molesto.- Tienes que aprender a compartir. Celebi te cuido y hasta hubiera dado su vida por ti.

-Yo no sé la pedí.- Dice Oni bajando su sonrisa.- Ni tu ayuda.

-Pero la necesitas.- Dice la bestia blanca.- Me necesitas. Pudiste morir contra Viridi…

Oni encorva aun más su rostro, esta vez mostrando algo más que molestia, furia.

-Tratas de ayudarme. Pero no quieres ser ayudado.- Comenta el Dios Pokémon.- Es confuso contigo. Ahora que pido tu lugar sagrado como ayuda, me rechazas como si nunca nos hubiésemos ayudado. Aparte que no estoy aquí para recuperarme. Estoy aquí por ti.

-¿Por mi?- Pregunta Oni.- Vamos. No estás bromeando. Como tú dijiste, estaba esa hada fastidiosa, ¿Porque tú?

-Mis hijos. Dialga, Palkia, Girantina. Están en riesgo de muerte e inclusive están en la parte más alejada de esta pradera.- Dice Arceus. Que los ve desde lejos.- Necesitábamos un lugar seguro.

-Vienen aquí a lamerse las heridas.- Dice Oni aun más molesto por la respuesta.

-Así como tú te las lames.- Dice la bestia que se lo regresa.- No estás en buen estado, todavía.

Debajo de la túnica de Oni, se esconde moretones y rasguños, que no han podido sanar del todo. Su regeneración esta vez es lenta, debido a que aun sigue cansado de crear.

Oni voltea y ve al Trío Dragón. Detecta rápidamente que están muy delicados.

-¿Qué paso en mientras dormía?- Pregunta Oni, que se desconcierta en cierto punto.- ¿Atacaron las Diosas De Oro?

-No.- responde la bestia con tranquilidad, pero en el fondo, se sentía igual que la Fiera Deidad, furioso.- Nuestro temor mas grade, se hiso realidad.

Oni abre mas su mirada, sin dejar de estar serio.- ¿Entonces… él?- Pregunta sin creerlo aun.

-Ataco Termina. Y a mí. Sin saber que más hiso.- Cuenta la bestia, que se enoja de tan solo recordando, bufando.-Al parecer nada más estuvo de paso. Paso todas nuestras defensas con facilidad. Se coló en tu lugar sagrado, sin ser detectado.

Oni gruñe, mientras aprieta sus puños. Porque eso quería decir. Que la Fiera Deidad y el Dios Pokémon no son nada ante la Deidad más poderosa de todas, si se trataba de defensa, ya que lo paso con facilidad.

-Así que ha despertado.- Dice Oni, sin dejar de sentir algo al respecto.- Para estar presente ene esta guerra.

-El Dios Herrero ya sabe de nuestra alianza.- Dice Arceus.- Lo más probable es que tome medidas. Aparte dijo que quería al Trío Dragón.

-Tiene algo de sentido.- Dice Oni, volteando y viendo a Arceus.- Ellos son una de las claves para esta guerra.

-¿Entonces, también lo sabes?- Pregunta Arceus desconcertado.

-Lo supe desde el momento en que pelee contra ellos.- Oni sonríe.- Para el Dios Herrero, tu dimensión no es tan temida por los Pokémon, tus creaciones. Es tan temida por estos tres. El los ve como la gran amenaza. No a los Pokémon, si no al Trío Dragón.

Arceus se desconcierta. Que era el que no sabía de sus propios hijos.

-Pero ese vejete no solo está aquí por ellos.- Una voz surge.

Arceus y Oni se desconciertan al escucharla. Alguien ha estado con ellos y ha estado escuchando todo.

-¡Esa voz!- Arceus se acuerda.- Es la que me ayudo antes.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunta la fiera, sorprendido.

-El Dios Herrero no fue el único que piso esta tierra.- Comenta Arceus.

La Fiera Deidad se altera y rápidamente se mueve a donde originalmente estaba, porque ahí estaba su gran Espada Doble Hélice.

-¡Hey!, No tan rápido.- Pero alguien le gana el arma. Agarra su espada.- No quiero que esto caiga en manos equivocadas.

Arceus se libera de sus raíces y se para, rápidamente se pone a lado de Oni. La Pradera se torna oscura y las nubes lo cubren todo, haciendo un espacio completamente gris y sin color, el viento sopla y silba.

El ente retrocede, con la Espada Doble Hélice en sus manos.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a pisar mi lugar sagrado, sin mi permiso?!- Pregunta la Fiera furiosa.- Ya todos se les pega la gana de pisar mi hogar como si fuese suyo, malditos Dioses irrespetuosos.- Y eso a su vez por Arceus.

-Calma esos ánimos Dios Guerrero.- Dice el maligno.- Acaso no me recuerdas.

-…No.- Responde Oni.

-Que mala memoria la tuya.- Dice el ente seriamente.-A ver si esto te recuerda quien soy.

El maligno se quita su túnica oscura y se deja ver quién es. La Fiera Deidad y el Dios Pokémon se quedan en shock al ver de quien se trata.

-Tiene tiempo que no nos veíamos Fiera Deidad, Dios De la tierra de Termina.- Dice el maligno con una sonrisa.

-Hades.- Menciona el nombre tanto Oni, como Arceus.

-Desde aquella insignificante boda que no nos vemos.- Dice Hades, recordando y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dios Del Inframundo.- Comenta Oni molesto, de verlo.- Espero que tenga a dar buenas razones por esto.- Dice furioso.

Arceus y Oni ponen guardia ante el Dios Maligno.

-No me tendrá compasión. Pero si somos compadres.- Dice Hades que ríe sin parar.- Padrinos puesto por aquel compromiso de esa boda.

El Dios Del Inframundo hace acto de aparición en la tierra de Termina. Tanto la Fiera Deidad y el Dios Pokémon no se muestran contentos con su presencia. La Guerra Divina se vuelve cada vez mas aterradora, ¿Qué puede significar la aparición de Hades con esto?

* * *

 **Y este es el propósito.** **Los Tres Solitarios** **. Cuando hice este fic esa era la idea, juntas a los tres Dioses que en realidad representaran todo cuando se juntan y en este caso la Guerra Divina, la guerra en que cada Deidad que ha creado Nintendo.**

 **Ya muero por hacer lo siguiente. Se que me odian por no subir antes. Pero aquí esta.**

 **Agradezco** **sus comentarios a: Anon y a AlexMRC.**

 **Conrtestare tu comentario Anon:** **Me liste la mente, quite a los humanos en Pokémon, por que tienes razon, no aguantarian una guerra interdimensional. No es como una batalla Pokémon, donde ya se enfrentan a ejércitos que cuya experiencia es mayor, pero lo que tienen es poder. Y sobre Palutena, bueno Oni siempre busca lo que quiere en la guerra, ya que esta muy experimentado, frio y calculador, de seguro y tal vez se entere. Sobre Hades bueno ese no hay mucho que decir que el, ya lo dijiste, su hambre es inmensa segun y en sus palabras a los humanos los ve comomermelada para su pan. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen esto y no me comentan.**

 **Sin masque decir me despido.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
